Convirtiendose en Princesa
by Codara
Summary: UA. El popular, ella un don nadie, el un príncipe estudiantil, ella solo ella……..pero que pasaría si comenzara a convertirse en princesa…..
1. ¿Quién soy?

Convirtiéndose en princesa

El popular, ella un don nadie, el un príncipe estudiantil, ella solo ella……..pero que pasaría si comenzara a convertirse en princesa…..

Holas, este es mi primer fic aquí, es de los merodeadores y básicamente voy a dar vuelta la historia no tiene nada que ver con lo que acostumbramos ósea James detrás de Lily por lo tanto no tomo en cuenta los datos de Rowling ni nada solo los personajes…….  
Este capi es mas bien una introducción a la historia

Prologo: ¿Quién soy?

Hola me llamo Lilian Evans, pero me llaman Lily, soy pelirroja, de ojos verdes y alta, doy esa descripción y debo parece una miss universo pero no soy todo lo contrario, soy blanquísima lo que me hace tener una piel condenadamente sensible, mi cara esta llena de horribles pecas, mi pelo es un desastre por lo que siempre lo llevo tomado en un tomate, un crimen para mis amigas, mis ojos bueno de ellos no tengo nada que decir…. Soy alta si pero de flaca nada, no es que sea gorda pero tengo muchas caderas y me hacen ver anchísima, a los chicos les gustan las huesolíticas, mis amigas dicen que tengo buen cuerpo si claro!! Por eso nadie se fija en mi, yo siempre les digo eso ellas responden que es por la cara que ando trayendo, son unas exageradas dicen "Lily como no se te van acercar con esa cara de acércate y te mato que andas trayendo", bueno no digo que ande con una sonrisa de Latex siempre…. En realidad casi nunca ando con una sonrisa….. Sinceramente puede que tengan razón..pero da igual…….no hablemos de mi autoestima, mejor les presento a mis amigas….

Astrid Morgan, era de estatura normal, con buena figura, morena de ojos mieles y con un pelo precioso; negro azabache con rizos. Era una chica simpática y carismática, muy coqueta…. Savinne Perks, castaña, delgadísima, estudiosa, tierna, un amor de persona y finalmente Hanna Winslet, rubia, de ojos azules, alta con un cuerpazo, inteligente, popular, simpática……. Como verán yo soy la oveja negra de este grupo, aunque ellas digan lo contrario, la mitad de Hogwarts no entiende como somos amigas y la otra no sabe que somos amigas, en realidad no saben ni que existo…lamentablemente en este grupo se encuentra la persona que me quita el sueño..en realidad no solamente el sueño los pensamientos completos……..claro que el no tiene idea, bastante obvio si no sabe quien soy..Eso es frustrante vamos a la misma casa y curso, ya van siete años y no sabe quien soy…así es la vida……¿ Quien es el? James Potter, el ser mas popular de Hogwarts, es hermoso, inteligente, atractivo..y mejor corto el rollo por que puedo dar cientos de sinónimos…. Mejor no entro en detalles aún…..   
En realidad esto lo estoy copiando de mi diario de séptimo, ahora estoy….no no les contare como estoy ahora porque quiero que me acompañen a revivir este año de mi vida…… como cambio todo…..como….naaa mejor los dejo con la intriga…..

Este es el prologo de la historia, este fic tendria como 20 capis. Espero les tinte Bexosssss

Codara


	2. Aceptando la realidad

Holaaa, aqui estoy de nuevo, bueno este capi esta hecho hace mucho tiempo, lo revise y quize hacerle muchos cambios pero como ya lo habia publicado en otro lado quieor mantenerme fiel a lo primero que escribi, los capi de apoco se van alargando y espero que mejorando jejejej, Un besote para mimig2 que fue la primera en dejarme un review), Alejandra1,Vics23js, macaen y Auroramor22)). Y aqui va el capii

Capitulo 1: Aceptando la realidad

Un nuevo día, con un perfecto amaneces, en mi prefecta vida, me levanto de mi perfecto cuarto del perfecto castillo de Hogwarts….a kien engaño?? A mi desde luego no… hoy es otro día si, eso no lo voy a discutir, me levanto y estoy sola en la habitación. Les dije q la comparto kn mis amigas y otras dos inútiles??, bueno si no ya lo q dixo……las chicas deben estar con sus novios..o sí…….las tres tienen novio menos yo…..que raro!!!, nótese lo sarcástico…..  
Astrid esta de novio hace un par de meses con un Hufflepuff con el ke mi intercambio de palabras a derivado a un ¿Haz visto a Astrid? De parte de el y de mi  
"me vez cara de saber", " Y ke se yo", "no eres tu su novio", y cuando ando de buen humor un "Esta en la biblioteca", eso fue una vez creo y no me creyó el muy idiota recorrió toda la escuela hasta llegar a la biblioteca como a las dos horas…  
Savinne esta de novio hace un mes con el perfecto prefecto Remus Lupin, un chico monisimo….¿por qué? Pues por que tiene educación y lo más importante se sabe mi nombre…La primera vez que me saludo "Hola Lily como estas? Hasta le di una sonrisa, internamente quería saltar pero que me frene el impulso.  
Hanna había estrenado esta semana novio, un perfecto imbecil, Slytherin, ególatra y que se creía superior al mismo Dumbledore, para empezar lo detestaba por ser el y segundo porque para mi Hanna es el alma gemela de Sirius Black, un Gryffindor de nuestro curso, claro la primera vez que lo comente tuve que escapar de un intento de homicidio, y eso es decir mucho que los intentos de homicidio y suicidio, según el caso, son Made in Lily y de nadie más. Bueno el caso es que aunque Black sea un mujeriego yo estoy segura que con Hanna se asentaría y serian felices por siempre, o al menos tendrían buen sexo hay que decirlo, pero el punto es que ella no entiende.  
Les he comentado que entre mis amigas no decimos As, Sav y Hann y adivinen a mi Lily..siempre arruinando todo es que no me podrían haber puesto que se yo..Laurel? no ese no me gusto…..Lara, Lana, Laura, Amely, y podría seguir la lista ( ke es muy larga) pero no tenían que ponerme Lilian, que no me gusta, que es una flor!!! Las flores son hermosas…….es un insulto para ellas.

Pensemos que hay para hoy..mmmm…..deberes….que los fin de semana deberían ser para descansar a que si?...pero no a los profesores no les basta con machacarnos la cabeza en clases que tienen que mandarnos la montaña de deberes….y con esto de los Extasis, os juro que e contado las veces que lo dicen al día!!! Eso tampoco les he hablado de cómo soy en clases, pues, ni buena ni mala, soy común y corriente, en lo único que destaco es en Encantamientos, que me facina. La primera vez que el profe dijo ¡Señorita Evans felicidades 10 puntos para su casa! Estuve con una risa tonta todo el día y me dieron ganas de cantar aleluya en medio del comedor, pero no se preocupes que cuando iba en camino me di cuenta que si lo hiciera todo el mundo me quedaría mirando con cara de ¿Quién esta?. Eso fue el año pasado cuando recién me di fuerzas para hablar en clase…claro que fue solo en esa y desde ese día soy la mejor y Flitwick me tiene es consideración..Aunque no me sirve de mucho..pero es lo que hay.

Estoy cavilando tranquilamente en mis pensamientos cuando la puerta se habré bruscamente.

Lilian Evans- la que acaba de gritar es mi amiga Hanna, detrás de ella entro Astrid con cara de haber visto lo más cómico de su vida.

¿Qué paso?- pregunte con cara de niña de cuatro años que no sabe cuanto es dos mas dos, claro que no funciono con la mala leche de mi amiga.

¿Cómo se te ocurre mandarle una nota a Black diciendo que quiero hablar con él?- Bramó Hanna

¿Alguien izo eso?- replique extrañada

Lily no te hagas la tonta- advirtió mi amiga.

Esta bien- accedí yo- lo siento de verdad

Si se que no lo haces con intención- me perdono mi amiga- pero por culpa de eso mi novio se enojo!!!

Eso es fam…terrible

Hanna me miro con cara de enfado y se fue, de seguro a buscar a su noviecito.

Bien como siempre mi plan va mal- murmuro, pero no lo suficientemente bajo. Astrid suelta una carcajada.

No te preocupes- me consuela mi amiga, sabes que Hanna no tiene un gusto muy común por lo chicos, sabes que el enojo no le dura- y sale de la habitación.

Se preguntaran que por que digo que mis planes salen mal….pues que mis planes fallidos para juntar a Hanna con Black son tantos que ya perdí la cuenta, creó que el de encerrarlos en una habitación lo he hecho unas 6 veces me parece…..y nunca funcionan!!! Es que Hanna es muy cabezota¿No es terrible lo que uno aprende se las personas cuando vives con ellas?...

-----------------------Hora de almuerzo, Gran Salón--------------------------------

Estoy tranquilamente comiendo en la mesa del comedor de mi casa con mis amigas, a Hanna se le ha ido el enojo, cuando noto que Sav mira hacia un lado y le hace una seña a Hanna y esta a su vez a As y las tres me miran, yo con bastante mala leche les pregunto que pasa, pero no tuve necesidad, James Potter, mi James (paren que ese mi me huele a obsesión) entraba de la mano de su nueva novia Katrina Schwartzman, que lo único que tenia de complicado en su vida era su apellido, el resto era más fácil que la tabla del uno y se resumía en una palabra ZORRA..y no lo digo porque este con James sino porque lo pienso de siempre, claro que si antes me desagradaba ahora prefiero un transplante de hígado a que verla….¿Cómo James anda con ella? No lo entiendo, el siempre se fija en chicas guapas, que esta lo es no lo puedo negar, pero con cerebro y ella carece de él.

Pero bueno a si es todo no……. Hay que aceptar la realidad…..nadie la puede cambiar…¿ o sí?...

Fin del capi

Nos vemos pronto

dejen reviews)9

besos

Codara


	3. Es un asunto de aptitud

Holaaa, iba a subir este capi el sabado pero justo encontre la pagina donde traducian HP7 y me olvide de todo ), un besos a mimig2, Alejandra1, danny1989, Vics23js y ale por dejarme un rewiev, de verdad gracias. Y las dos preguntas, James no tiene idea casi de la existencia de Lily aun jejeje y la pagina donde lo estaba publicando es harryargentino pero no puedo ingresar, no se que paso aun asi ahí va en el capi 7.

Y bueno les contare que termine el septimo libro y debo confesar que tengo muchas sensaciones encontradas, por un lado se acabo la espera, llevo 7 años de mi vida siguiendo esto, de lo que no me arrepiento, y ya se como culmina, pero tambien siento una profunda tristeza Harry y todo el mundo que Rowling nos entrego fueron fieles compañeros en las buenas y en las malas, marcaron mi vida, no por nada sigo leyendo y esperando sus libros, y no puedo creer que haya terminado. aun asi confio en que personas seguiran fieles a el, seguiran teniendolo en el corazón, y guardaran, como yo, los libros como un tesoro. Ademas aún nos queda mucho camino ¿no?, que esto acabe no significa que nosotros dejemos de escribir ¿verdad?, al contrario es el comienzo de muchas historias, de muchas ideas, solo queda decir _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus..._

Capitulo 2: "Es un asunto de aptitud"

Como estoy, pues totalmente deprimida………………………….

Lily- me llama Astrid

-Si

-¿Cómo estas?

-Como siempre

-No te hagas la tonta- me reta Sav

-Y que quieres que te diga- conteste de mal modo

-Haber Lis- empezó Hanna- no te hagas la que no entiende nada sabemos que te dolió ver a James con otra chica

-Mucho más guapa e inteligente que yo se te olvida decirlo- apunte desanimada yo

-Ay Lily hasta cuando- Se exaspera Savinne

-¿Hasta cuando que?- pregunte

-Tu sabes con esa aptitud no vas a llegar a ninguna parte- me contesta Astrid enojada

-Hay que luchar por los sueños- acota Hanna

-Cuando se pueden hacer realidad- refuto yo- no cuando son imposibles.

-Lily es solo una cosa de aptitud- me recuerda como tantas veces lo ha hecho Han

---------------Al otro día------------------

-¿Comó estas?- me pregunta con cuidado Astrid

-Bien- respuesta cortas y precisas, resultado…..no me creen ni media palabra y eso que esta no era precisamente larga

Me miran con cara de incredulidad pero no dicen nada, nos marchamos a clases y escucho claramente como Hanna murmura "es una cosa de aptitud"

Estábamos en clases de Encantamientos ¿les he dicho que me encanta esta clase? Bueno el asunto es que nos están poniendo en clases al asar cuando escuche las fatídicas palabras:

-Evans, Schwartzman

No lo puedo creer¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

-Profesor- lo llamo- prefiero trabajar sola

-Y yo prefiero que ella trabaje sola- se suma la idiota esa que no parecía muy contenta tampoco.

-Lo siento señoritas en pareja y no hay discusión.

Me siento frustrada, Hanna que estaba atrás mío me murmura un " es solo aptitud" creo que ya estoy empezando a odiar esas palabras aunque a ella no le toco mucha suerte, yo estaba encantada, Black era su pareja, a que algo me tenia que salir bien no?. Y que yo tampoco iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de fastidiar un poquitin a la noviecita del año y ayudar un poco a mi amiga. Comencemos…….

Hanna ¿Como vas?- pregunte casual hacia atrás

Lily todavía no empezamos- contesto en voz baja

No me refería a eso- le insiste yo que no me moleste en bajar la voz, al parecer Blackie me escucho por que sonrió, mi amiga se limito a lanzarme una mirada asesina.

Hanna- volví a llamarla al cabo de un rato cuando comenzamos con el repaso y observaba como la inútil de mi compañera ni siquiera era capaz de hacer un encantamiento convocador como la gente.

¿Que Lily?

No detestas poseer cerebro?- pregunte en voz alta.

Hanna y, para mi sorpresa, Black se rieron, me miro indignadísima.

¿Ey tu me estas tratando de decir algo?- pregunto la barbie molesta

No trato de lo estoy diciendo- me burle yo- aunque pensándolo bien yo solo hice una pregunta y tu haz saltado solita.

Mira idiota no te atrevas a burlarte de mi o….

¿O que?- la interrumpí yo- me vas a acusar con tu súper novio- a que hablar mal de una persona da la impresión que te importa un carajo.

Me mira ofendida y se para a buscar algo.

Jamás pensé que iba a buscar a James¿Qué hago?...demonios..

Ey tu la del sombrero, me llama, a cierto; como detesto mi pelo me lo recojo en un tomate y uso el típico sombrero del colegio¿que es lo raro? que nadie más lo usa, de hecho son poquísimas las personas que saben que soy pelirroja ¿pero que coño hago yo divagando de un sombrero cuando el chico de mis sueños esta enfrente mío con cara de enfado?

¿Qué?- le enfrento

¿Qué le dijiste a mi novia?- me pregunta

¿Qué quieres que lo repita?-dije- no me digas que ni eso puedo hacerlo bien

No le hables así- me amenazo

Le hablo como yo quiera-sentencie- no es nadie para que yo le tenga respeto, y es lo suficientemente grandecita para defenderse solita ¿no crees?

James me miro furioso- No la vuelvas a molestar-

Tu Potter no eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no- le asegure- si quiero decirle algo lo voy decir.

Potter se va enojado y le sigue su novia, yo me siento enfadada, que aunque el sea mi amor imposible nadie me ordena que hacer, acepto que me puedan decir fea o algo pero nadie me ordena, Diablos……

Que carácter que tiene tu amiga- le comenta Sirius a Hanna, pero lo escucho

Tu insiste en conquistar a mi amiga y no opines- masculle. Suena la campana y me voy sumamente enojada.

------En la noche-------------------

Estas mejor?- me pregunta Astrid, para variar

Si estoy mejor

Lily ves es solo una cosa de aptitud- me dice contenta Sav

Y por eso me vas a acompañar- aporta Hanna

Las miro con miedo- ¿A dónde?

A una pequeña reunión- me explica brevemente- así que en marcha

Pero no quiero ir. Alego, pero para el caso que me hicieron, me arrastraron y llegamos a un aula del segundo piso, entran Sav y As primero. Entro con Hanna.

Miro al mi alrededor hay a lo menos 15 chicas de diferentes casas, Hanna me explica se juntan a conversar por llamarle de alguna manera.

Mimadas, tontas, vanidosas, me agrada- le murmuro sarcástica a mi amiga.

Lily recuerda es solo aptitud, ya ves hoy fuiste capaz de enfrentar James.

Ni me lo recuerdes-gruño

Olivia Everett se nos acerca es una Huffly de sexto bastante idiota.

-Que bueno que hayas venido Hanna- le sonrió Olivia, me vio- Uy!! Y tú qué haces aquí?

Creeme me hago la misma pregunta- le contesto mordaz.

Es necesario que les describa la estupida reunión…la resumo un total fracaso solo abrí mi boca unas dos veces para comentar algo, pase casi inadvertida y mis amigas no pararon de repetir "es una cosa de aptitud"…nunca mas voy a una…..

----------------------Al otro día--------------

Voy caminado sola hacia la biblioteca a buscar un libro cuando escucho que me llaman, doy vuelta es Sirius Black…………..

-Lily te hago un trato- me tendió la mano

Fin del capiiiiiiii

Nos vemos prontoooooo

Codara


	4. El trato

Olaaa, bueno esta vez he actualizado rápido y con un capitulo mas largo que los anteriores, en parte por que me lo pidieron y otra por que originalmente eran dos, pero al releer me di cuenta que quedaba mejor en uno solo.

La página donde leí HP7 es http://www.spanishhallows. y la traducción es excelente y el formato PDF quedo hermoso.

Un beso para mimig2, Vics23js, danny1989, Maron y MariaClara1992 que me dejaron un rewiev, son un sol.

Voy caminando hacía la biblioteca a buscar un libro cuando escucho que me llaman, doy vuelta es Sirius Black…….

-Lily te hago un trato- me tendió la mano

Capitulo 3: "El trato"

Stop……:

Sirius Black me esta hablando

Sirius Black se sabe mi nombre

Sirius Black me llamo Lily

Sirius Black me esta proponiendo un trato

Sirius Black me esta tendiendo la mano

De acuerdo este mundo esta dado vuelta, todo el mundo esta loco y yo soy la única cuerda…

-¿Qué?- se que sonó estúpida mi pregunta pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor, compréndanme jamás y cuando digo jamás me refiero a nunca, pero nunca Black me había hablado.

Ya te lo dije quiero que tengamos un trato- me respondió extrañado, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Suponiendo que considerara posible esto ¿De que se trataría todos esto?- ey que la curiosidad fue más grande.

De que conquistes a James- me contesto simplemente

Lo mire con la boca arriba y me largue a reír a carcajadas, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así pero él me espero pacientemente……pero es que de verdad era una de las cosas más graciosas que me habían dicho en mi vida, como si fuera posible que yo Lilian Evans conquistará a James Potter, ¿a qué es para la risa?

¿Me estás bromeando no Black?- le increpe bastante seria ya cuando se me fue la risa, es que es cruel, aunque pensándolo bien el no sabe que muero por su amigo…..no se……………….

Sirius me mira con cara de "con esto no juego"- por supuesto que no, hablo en serio- y me lo dijo con absoluta seriedad

¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?-le pregunte ya bastante confundida

Por supuesto. Si no no lo haría- me contesto con impaciencia

Te volviste loco-concluí decidida

Eres más terca que James- Black parecía encantado y ahora si lo confirmaba se le salio un tornillo

Tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que hasta luego-me disculpe tratando de escabullirme, pero no alcance a dar ni media vuelta cuando me volvió a llamar

Lily esto es enserio- y realmente lo decía con una seriedad impresionante o es muy buen actor- tú eres la persona que Cornameta necesita

Black mírame- le pedí- Potter nunca, jamás, ni en un millón de años se fijaría en mi- espero que mi tono no haya relejado la frustración y el dolor que me producía eso.

Si quiero que conquistes a James no quiero que lo hagas por tu físico ni nada si no por ti

¿Black tu crees que Potter dejaría a Barbie saltarina por mi?- resople, no me contesto- si lo crees realmente eres un idiota-sentencie

Yo quiero que lo conquistes por lo que eres nada más- se sinceró el moreno

Si, y según tu ¿qué va a encontrar en mi?- le pregunte irónica

Lo que necesita, alguien que lo quiera como es y no por su popularidad- me contesto, me sonroje

¿Y quién te dijo que yo puedo quererlo?- no es que sea testaruda es que piénsenlo es verdad…….y conste que no estoy mintiendo…si claro….

Por favor se te nota en la cara, se que crees que soy un idiota pero tengo absolutamente claro, y podría apostar una mano, a que estas loca por James- maldecí por lo bajo pero debe haber entendido mi gesto por que sonrío

¿Qué ganas tu?- pregunte recelosa

Quitarme a Schwartzman de encima y ver feliz a James, en realidad no es un trato solo te voy a ayudar, ¿aceptas?- dude unos segundos y le tendí la mano, puede que me arrepienta el resto de mi vida pero no pierdo nada y tal vez si me acerco a Black James al menos sepa que existo, aunque tal vez cedí muy rápido…..al demonio!!……..

Pero yo voy a hacer algo por ti- sonreí y vi que me miraba extrañado- voy a conseguir que salgas con Hanna. Se larga a reír.

Entonces lo primero es que debemos comenzara conocernos nosotros- me propone, yo asentí

No pretendo que cambies tu forma de ser ni nada pero ejem… creó que deberíamos trabajar un poquito en tu imagen- agrego

No tengo arreglo Black- le conteste mordaz

Punto uno llámame Sirius, punto dos debemos trabajar con tu autoestima- lo mire enfadada así que se apresuro a agregar- no me mires así no estoy mintiendo el calamar gigante debe tener más autoestima que tu.

El calamar no tiene moral tonto

Por eso lo digo- me contesta alegre, no puedo evitar sonreír es que este niño es muy mono, definitivamente debe estar con Hann

------------------------------En la tarde-----------------------

Estaba de vuelta en mi pieza, converse todo el día con Sirius, con lo que me gane la mirada de odio de cada chica que pasaba y que posiblemente de esa mitad que no sabia de mí por lo menos un tercio ya me conozca, es un chico muy simpático y siento como si lo conociera hace años, según el vamos a ser los mejores amigos el mundo….

La puerta se habré violentamente, es Hanna que trae una cara de pocos amigos

Lilian Evans- Me grita

Yo no hice nada- me defendí de inmediato, no es que sea paranoica pero cada vez que me llama así es por que e hecho algo

¿Qué hacías con Black?- me pregunta

La miro extrañada- Y por eso estas gritando?

Estas confraternizando con el enemigo- argumenta roja

Tu enemigo- matice- es un chico simpatiquísimo, además que tiene de malo conversar con él?- le pregunto

No me responde…..entra Sav a la pieza

Lily, Black te esta esperando abajo dice que es poco tiempo- me dice extrañada-¿Qué…- no la escucho, salgo corriendo dándole las gracias a mi amiga y viendo la cara de indignación de Hann….

¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte al moreno jadeando

Nada, quería ver que tan rápido bajabas- debe haber sentido mis instintos homicidas por que rápidamente se corrigió- estaba bromeando- le pego en el brazo- auch! Eso dolió-

No seas niñita Blackie que fue un pequeño golpecito- puse cara de angelito, no puedo evitarlo me siento en confianza…me volví loca llevo un día de conocerlo…..es lo que hay……

Bueno a lo que te llamaba, vas a cenar conmigo- me informo sonriendo

Te volviste loco- le anuncie- todavía no, estas loco

Me mira mal, y con un tono de reproche de padre reprendiendo a su hija de cinco años- En que quedamos-

En que eee…..eeeeee... pues me creerás si te digo que se me olvido- le conteste con ingenuidad

No no te creo, pero no te voy a insistir- lo miró asombrada- pero con una condición

Ya sabia yo- masculle- ¿Cuál?

Que te quites el sombrero y vayas con el pelo suelto, quiero saber de que color tienes el pelo.

Debo decir que por más que pataleé, argumente, refunfuñe, etc. no saque nada y termino el quitándome el sombrero y yo correteándolo por toda la sala común…… a que lo haz adivinado, parecía un niñita corriendo por toda la sala, hasta que…..

Sirius Black ven ahora mismo y entrégame eso- estaba absolutamente furiosa y cohibida todo el mundo me observaba ¿Qué tiene de malo ser pelirroja?...ejem suprimamos que yo he renegado de eso toda mi vida…. No soy un marciano…al menos eso creo…….

Pero para el caso que me hizo, siguió corriendo y sale por el retrato de la dama gorda, y yo la muy idiota va y lo sigo……

Auch!!- grito choque con algo bastante duro, un chico por que me sujeta fuertemente de la cintura para evitar que caiga.

Levanto la vista.. James Potter me miraba directo a los ojos……

De todas las personas con las que tenia que chocar tenia que ser con la única persona que no me debería ver así, por los mil demonios no puedo tener peor suerte, voy a matar a Blackie…o sí….

Y el que hacia me miraba como si nunca antes me hubiese visto, no sabia que hacer…..y saben lo que me pregunto?????

¿Quién eres tú?, nunca te había visto- me pregunta tranquilamente como si decirlo eso a cualquier persona sea de lo más normal. Yo estaba dividida en ponerme a llorar por que ni siquiera supiera que existiría y el coraje por lo idiota que era, afortunadamente llego Sirius, lo adore, mis intenciones de matarlo bajaron considerablemente

Es Lily Evans- le respondió, James se dio rápidamente la vuelta, soltándome…….me sentía de maravilla en sus brazos y el va y me suelta.

No puede ser- le contradigo

Cornamenta te lo estoy diciendo

Imposible ella no es pelirroja- siguió testarudo

Que si

Imposible

Sirius se acerca a mí y me pone mi adorado sombrero, James cambia su expresión a una de incredulidad……….un momento….es mi idea o se sabe mi nombre????...….

¿Tu eres la que molesto a mi novia?- me pregunto……….tenia que sacar a Barbie Malibú….

Me mira suspicaz, y no me atrevo a seguir mirándolo……..diablos ¿Qué me gusta de el?... pues puede que sea un estupido y ególatra a veces pero en general es muy buen amigo, leal, amistoso, solidario, simpático, divertido, inteligente, encantador, adorable, seductor, guapo yyy……me cayo no? …….claro yo desvariando y ni cuenta me he dado que James y Sirius están discutiendo…..

Pues que ahora si, va a estar conmigo y punto- grito al parecer bastante harto Sirius, se dio la vuelta y me llevo a la rastra por el pasillo y yo sin entender nada…… claro que como han podido ver la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes…

Sirius ¿Qué paso?- pregunto extrañada y bastante cabreada

Pues que a Cornamenta se le a metido en la cabeza que tu eres una mala influencia solo por que le has respondido- me contesta rápidamente, recuerdan todas las características hermosas y perfectas que dije anteriormente sobre Potter pues no es que sea bipolar pero se van a la porra es un idiota, engreído, estupido, inmaduro, petulante, cretino, bestia, cabrón, mentecato, limitado, subnormal….maldito Potter!!

Nunca había pasado esto- me "explicaba" tranquilamente mi nuevo socio, aunque no por mucho tiempo que Potter a resultado ser un idiota sin remedio, pues no es que me haya dado solo en mi amor propio….que vaya si lo hizo claro que considerando lo poco que tengo es como si no lo hubiese hecho…nadie entendió eso verdad?? Pues da igual el punto es que…

Supongo que ahora debes estar pensando que James es un poco idiota- comenta Sirius, le dirijo una mirada asesina- bueno idiota completo pero en serio el no es así, así que ni pienses en echarte para atrás por que no te voy a dejar- maldigo entre dientes…

Asi que hoy tendremos nuestra primera lección- anuncia alegremente, eso corta todos mis pensamientos de cómo darle buenos argumentos a mi compañero

¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo entre molesta y asombrada, debo reconocerlo, me mira como si estuviese loca

Lecciones, ¿no me digas que no sabes lo que es una lección?- me pregunta divertido, vamos que este niño tiene un talento natura para sacarme una sonrisa no lo he podido evitar, me da un abrazo y partimos de vuelta a la sala común bromeando..….

Ya es la hora de la cena y tengo que ir con Sirius..¿Nunca se los e descrito verdad?..pues es alto yo creo que metro ochenta, de buen cuerpo o sea delgado pero no esquelético si no que con un excelente cuerpo…..no sabia que el Quidditch sacara tantos músculos?... ojos azules, perfil aristócrata, pelo negro relativamente largo…vamos que el tipo es guapísimo si sumamos que es inteligente, chistoso, alegre pues vamos que es todo un bombón..Pero tiene un pequeñito defecto ejem…vamos que es un poquitín poquitín mujeriego...no me han creído verdad?? Pues que es el tipo más ligón de todo Hogwarts…pero yo tengo la teoría de que es por que le falta una mujer con carácter al lado y no una de esas babosas que acostumbran y esa chica es por supuesto mi querida amiga Hanna.

Bien nos dirijamos al Gran Comedor, me dirijo a la mesa de Gryffindor y me doy cuenta que Sirius me a apartado un puesto al lado de el y me hace señas para que vaya con el.

Hola Lily- me saluda alegremente y a continuación me susurra para que solo yo pueda oírlo- acuérdate "nadie es mejor que tú"

Como que recuerda, es primera vez que escucho eso- le replico extrañada

Sirius me mira sorprendido- ¿No te lo había dicho?- se rasca la cabeza con aire distraído- vaya voy a tener que anotar esas cosas….bueno esa es la primera lección.

Lo miro escandalizada- Tu estas loco- sentencie, pero no pude seguir mi discurso por que James Potter hace acto de presencia con su novia………vamos aún estoy sentida pero no puedo evitarlo es…es…hermoso……..ya me callo…..claro pero que soy una persona bastante idiota y cuando me buscan pues me encuentran fácilmente..

Oye tu he la del gorrito- me habla despectivamente Barbie Malibú- ¿qué haces aquí?

Tu eres idiota de nacimiento o ¿te perfeccionaste con el tiempo?. Sirius tose tratando de disimular una risa- pero sabes te voy a contestar para que veas que soy buena gente, ¿ves esto?- y señalo la mesa, la comida- pues aquí se viene a comer, claro si sabes lo que es eso

Jaja- ríe irónica- no me refiero a eso si no por que estas sentada entre nosotros?

Por que es mi amiga- interviene Sirius, eso basto para callar a Schwartzman.

Lily quítate el sombrero- me dice el ojiazul al oído yo lo miro con cara de "NO"- Lily hazlo o lo hago yo- refunfuño pero me lo saco.

¿Eres pelirroja natural?- me pregunta con desprecio la rubia de bote esta.

No querida soy rubia- respondo ácidamente, James ya me empieza a mirar mal, vamos que al parecer su autocontrol esta colapsando.

Fue un chiste?- pregunta ya molesta

Lily ya no importa si- se me adelanta Sirius

Pues me haz quitado la diversión- le murmure picada y le saque la lengua.

Creo que nuestra primera lección será como controlar tu carácter

Mi carácter no tiene nada de malo-exclame indignada

Malo no pero creo que eres un poco..

Un poco que?

Eeeee como decirlo……….explosiva, impulsiva, arrebatada….

Ya entendí- le interrumpo de muy mal humor- pero eso no tiene nada de malo que no sea una tonta que no sabe contestar, y tu vuelves a decir algo sobre mi carácter y te dejo sin lengua- finalice seriamente

Sirius vio aparecer el peligro por que agrego rápidamente- ¿qué tal si volvemos a tu eres la mejor?

………………………Al otro día……………………..

Vamos Lily no tiene nada de malo pensar eso te lo tienes que creer - me insistía Sirius por millonésima vez

Claro eso lo dices por que tu ego es mas grande que Inglaterra completa- contraataque- además no tengo de que creerme

¿Cómo que no?, eres bonita- me pongo colorada- y no lo digo para quedar bien es verdad solo que no te explotas…. vamos que andas agachada con es horrible sombrero con cara de acércate y te muerdo pues así nadie.

No contesto puede que el tenga un poco de razón no?

Vamos Lily no te pido que andes con minifalda y un peto que diga "bésame", pero con que anduvieras con una sonrisa bastaría para comenzar- me mira con cara de perro abandonado, lo miro dudosa.

Joder Lily que tienes que comenzar por quererte un poco!!- grita ya harto.

Pero Sirius entiéndeme siempre he sido la oveja negra en todo, con….

Eso es por que tú quieres- me dice el moreno

No se, no se

Vamos no te estoy pidiendo mucho, sabes me haz obligado a tomar medidas- lo miro asustada y el sonríe enigmáticamente- le pediremos ayuda a Lunático.

¿A quién?

Pero mi pregunta no fue contestada por que fuimos interrumpidos….

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- hala una voz desagradable, me giro y me encuentro con Severus Snape y Justin Nodett, dos idiotas..un momento…….aquí vamos a tener problemas, miro a Sirius o sí van haber problemas.

Fin del capi…..


	5. De rayos, gritos y castigos

Olaaa, aki estoy de nuevo, bueno este capi es mas corto que el anterior por que no lo modifique, pero es este y un capitulo mas los otros son todos mas largos. Bueno antes que nada muchas gracias a ale, Alejandra1 y Koumal por dejarme un review y prometo tener mas cuidado con la ortografía y de apoco apareceran el r esto de los merodeadores y las amigas de Lily mas ampliamente.

Besotes

Codara

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- habla una voz desagradable, me giro y me encuentro con Severus Snape y Justin Nodett, dos idiotas..un momento…….aquí vamos a tener problemas, miro a Sirius o sí van haber problemas.

Capitulo 5: De rayos, gritos y castigos

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí Lily- me dice alegremente Sirius

Sirius por favor- le suplico silenciosamente, no quería problemas joder, bueno más problemas, vamos que estas serpientes idiotas me ignoraran les aseguro que no frustraba en nada mi vida de hecho era de lo mas tranquilizante, y vamos no es que les tuviera miedo pero era más cómoda y ayuda a mi anonimato o bueno ayudaba…

Pero mira Severus el traidor a la sangre- contesta fríamente Nodett, para agregar- y ella es…- mira a Snape en busca de ayuda

Lilian Evans, una inmunda sangre sucia- comenta con asco Snape

Vuelve a decirle así pelo grasiento y te juro que no vives para contarlo- le amenazo Sirius

Tu y cuantos mas- se burlo Justin- somos 2 contra uno

Eso acabo con toda mi paciencia¿y que monos pinto yo aquí ah? Malditos narcisistas, serpientes ególatras, cabrones, machistas, pero van a saber quien soy yo….

Dime algo Nodett el ser un perfecto idiota te ha obstruida la visión también- le pregunto inocentemente

¿Qué estas intenta decir sangre sucia?

No te han dicho que responder con una pregunta es mala educación- le conteste mosqueada- ¿no deberías acaso saber de eso? Mmm no pensándolo bien no, lo único que sabes hacer es arrastrarse como una sucia serpiente- Nodett esta furioso se le nota en la cara, sonrió triunfal, Sirius de acerca a mi

Lily mejor déjame esto a mí, no quiero que te pase nada- me susurra, lo miro sentida pero no alcanzo a contestar ya que veo como se vienen acercando 2 figuras.

Sirius mira- balbuceó

Me retracto somos cuatro contra uno- comenta maliciosamente Nodett.

Miro a Sirius preocupada, pero el esta como si nada…. ¿alguien me puede explicar eso? Vamos se que es buen duelista pero estas serpientes son de lo mas rastreras, pero mis pensamientos son cortados, para variar, por una voz que conozco perfectamente

Vaya, vaya ¿por que no me sorprende esto?- me giro James Potter estaba ahí junto a Remus Lupin- lo cobarde viene en sus venas- dice despectivamente James.

Desmaius- escucho que alguien grita, el rayo pasa rozándome la oreja, me giro furiosa, era Rosier, uno de los Slytherin que habían llegado.

Lily estas bien?- me pregunta preocupado Sirius, asiento con mi cabeza, estoy furiosa como se atreve ese cabrón a atacar así pero ya va ver lo que es bueno, empuño mi varita en dirección a esa serpiente idiota.

No hagas nada Evans- James Potter me susurraba al oído y no era un consejo era una orden, me estremezco ¿en que momento llego hasta mi?, lo miro extrañada- déjanos esto a nosotros.

A mi es a la que han insultado y lanzado un hechizo- espeto con los dientes apretados… ¿que nadie me cree capaz de lanzar siquiera un hechizo o qué?, Potter me agarra del brazo fuertemente y me tira atrás de ellos… ¿pero que se cree ese energúmeno?, ni loca me queda atrás.

Experlliarmus- grita Potter en dirección a Snape, este lo esquiva por poco

Y ahí comenzó un ir y venir de rayos de diferentes colores, yo no podía hacer nada ¿por qué? por que el subnormal de Potter cada vez que intentaba adelantarme me impedía el paso… no se como cojones lo hacia mientras peleaba con Snape, que vamos que me cae fatal pero el condenado de defensa sabe mucho, al otro lado estan Sirius y Remus contra Nodett, Lestrange y Rosier….no Rosier no ¡Chupate esa cabrón! Vamos Sirius, cuidado!!!, hey por la espalda no! Tramposo bien Lupin por eso me caes tan bien, dale dale bien otro menos Ja hasta la vista Lestrange!!..mmm si yo fuera tu Nodett corro no demasiado tarde, bye bye. Miro a James que sigue batiéndose con Snape y parece que ninguno tiene la intención de rendirse.

Cornamenta déjalo, se acerca McGonagall- le grita Sirius, este baja la varita con evidente enfado.

De la próxima no te salvas Snapy- le advirtió, y saben lo que hace el imbecil de Snape?? Me lanza un hechizo a MI!!!, James se tira encima mió y el rayo pasa sobre nuestras cabezas, lo miro estamos a centímetros, no puedo respirar…….sus ojos son hermosos..pero…

¡Que significa esto!- el grito de McGonagall me vuelve de golpe a la realidad

Nos levantamos rápidamente

Profesora- intente explicar muerta de vergüenza

Señorita Evans cállese- me interrumpió enojada- peleándose con Slytherin y luego en esas condiciones.

No profesora yo…..Potter di algo- suplique

¿Y que quieres que diga?- me pregunta exasperado

Mejor cállense- nos corto McGonagall antes de que siguiéramos hablando- 20 puntos menos para Gryfindor y Slytherin y ustedes están todos castigados- apunto seriamente-Si Evans tu también.

Pero..pero…profesora…yo…

Nada castigados en mi despacho el viernes a las 8 de la noche, no hay discusión- ordeno se dio vuelta y se fue.

Parece Evans que te has ganado tu primer castigo- en esos momentos no me doy cuenta que es James Potter el que me esta susurrando al oído a centímetros!!!, me doy vuelta enfadada

Cállate Potter, cállate si no quieres que……..

¿Si no quiero qué?- me pregunta arrogante, he comentado que mi paciencia es bastante escasa en mi persona?...pero no para variar no me dejan hacer lo quiero…

James déjala si!- Remus Lupin ha hablado, siempre con su tono conciliador.

--------------En mi cuarto, un rato después------------------------

Que te qué??- a que no adivinan de quien fue ese grito…….acertaron Hanna….- ¿cómo que te han castigado con Black, James……

Hanna querida se con quien me castigaron gracias- la interrumpí

No Lilian no sabe- insistió- ¿Cómo coño te han castigado con Black?

Pues veras, estaba yo con Sirius cerca del………

Lilian se perfectamente eso- grita

Entonces para que preguntas Hanna, no entiendo- y os juro que no entendía nada, vamos joder que no necesitaba mas retos

Lo que no entiendo es que hacías con Black- joder me quiere dejar sorda

Hanna ya te lo he dicho Sirius es un chico muy simpático al que estoy conociendo en plan de amigos- explico con infinita paciencia y que conste eso es mucho que eso no es mi fuerte

Es Black demonios!, no es simpático ni es agradable ni nada que se le asemeje es un idiota, caradura, mujeriego, bruto, descerebrado, descarado, rustico, estupido..

Hanna basta- grite harta

Que son esos gritos por Merlín, se escuchan en toda la sala común- Savinne entra preocupada a la habitación

Pregúntale a Hanna- apresure a responder, pero antes que Sav siquiera abriera la boca entra Astrid con aire divertido

El último chisme de Hogwarts, a Black, Potter y Remus los han castigado con Lily Evans- anuncia como si fuese el mejor chiste del mundo, miro nuestras caras- No me digan que es verdad?

Lily se ha vuelto loca- sentencio Hanna aún molesta

¿Cómo que a Remus lo han castigado?- pregunto Sav ajena a las preocupaciones de Hanna

Fue por defenderme a mi y a Sirius- aclare enseguida- estábamos discutiendo con Snape y compañía y llegaron Remus y Potter a ayudarnos- lo último lo dije con bastante resentimiento aun estaba sentida con ese sopenco, aunque por otro lado fue tan lindo

¿ Y que hacías con Black?- pregunto Astrid

Eso ¿que hacías?- secundo Hanna

Pues conversar- conteste simplemente

Si claro como si fuera posible con ese energúmeno- mascullo Hann

Diablos Hanna que es lo que te molesta?- proteste harta

Black- afirmo Sav tranquilamente

Ya chicas dejemos esto enserio- propuso Astrid cansada- lo importante es que debe hacer Lily

No lo se el viernes a las 8 en el despacho de McGonagall sabré que debo hacer….

------------------Viernes, 7:30 de la noche----------------

Lily- Sirius Black esta gritando a todo pulmón llamándome de la sala común, mis amigas me desean suerte, incluso Hann, y bajo para ir a mi castigo.

Sirius no era necesario que gritaras así, ahora todo el mundo nos mira- gruño, Sirius me mira, no es necesario que lo diga para el no hay ningún problema en que lo miren, Remus se nos une en el retrato y conversando nos dirigimos al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

A pesar de la perspectiva de un castigo me la estaba pasando bien mientras esperábamos a James pero han escuchado cierta ley bastante ingeniosa que dice mas o menos "Cuando las cosas vayan bien, algo habrá que haga que vayan mal" pues bien créanla, por que pues que llega James pero no solo………bingo!!! Esta con barbie…..ya decía yo que algo tenia que pasar, bufe, Remus me miro

Parece que no somos los únicos que no estamos contentos con la nueva novia de James, susurro divertido

¿Por qué me miras a mi?- pregunte mosqueada

Me parece que la respuesta es obvia- aseguro.

Sirius me guiño un ojo, a que esto no me puede estar pasando ¿tan evidente soy?, maldición, maldición…..

Bien pelirroja, llego la hora- me dijo Sirius en voz baja, asentí, mire a James y tuve que ver su despedida con Barbie Malibú, entiéndase ella se lo estaba tragando, fue un espectáculo asqueroso y por que no aceptable envidiable….Barbie se va y James se acerca, me sonríe burlón.

Lista para tu primer castigo- me dice el caradura

Cierra la boca- le contesto enojada

Remus golpea la puerta y escuchamos la voz de la profesora McGonagall haciéndonos pasar.

Mi primer castigo estoy nerviosa lo acepto pero es que piénsenlo así, James, Sirius y Remus son expertos en meterse en problemas, sobretodo los dos primeros, y ¿ustedes creen que los iban a castigar con limpiar trofeos?... jaque, por supuesto que no…..y yo estoy con ellos!!!...respirar, respirar….

McGonagall nos miro seria- Debido al vergonzoso y desagradable episodio acontecido hace unos días se ha acordado su castigo- nos miro mas seriamente aún como solo ella sabia hacerlo...

------------------------------

Detengo mi lectura, si años han pasado y sigo pensando lo mismo, Minerva tiene esa mirada hasta el día de hoy tiene el poder de hacer callar multitudes, sonrió con nostalgia, lo sé, pero buenos recuerdos…..¿en donde iba?... a sí…….

----------------------------

……………….sabia hacerlo- la profesora Sprout necesita que le busquen una planta especial- sujeto con fuerza el brazo de Sirius- se llama Amortencia

¿Sólo eso?- pregunto Sirius extrañado, se calló unos segundos y agrego suspicaz- ¿Dónde está?

McGonagall nos mira uno a uno antes de responder- en el interior del Bosque Prohibido.

Fin Capi


	6. Entre arañas y telarañas

McGonagall nos mira uno a uno antes de responder- en el interior del Bosque Prohibido.

Capitulo 6: Entre arañas y telarañas

Me puse pálida, por Merlín el Bosque Prohibido, nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, no aguante más..

Profesora es el Bosque Prohibido, ¿Cómo pretende que entremos y salgamos de ahí?- pregunte al borde del colapso

McGonagall me mira y me responde con un tono bastante cortante- se muy bien donde los mando señorita Evans, ahora deje el melodrama y muévanse antes que sea mas tarde.

Pero...pero- farfullo confundida, Sirius me agarra del brazo y me saca del despacho, ya afuera, estallo.

¿Cómo diablos están tan tranquilos?- exclamó furiosa- es el bosque prohibido ¿qué parte del prohibido no han entendido?

Evans no sabia que eras una cobarde- me dice James

Tener sentido común Potter, no es ser cobarde- aclaro mordaz

Lily no te preocupes- me intenta tranquilizar Remus

¿Por qué estoy histérica y ustedes tres están tan tranquilos?- pregunte mosqueada

Porque eres una histérica Evans- responde James

Remus dile que se calle

James no molestes a Lily- le pide amablemente, este chico me cae bien, James se limita a encogerse de hombros.

Yo los miro ceñuda, acabo de darme cuenta de algo y vuelvo a preguntar aún mas molesta- ¿Qué saben ustedes que yo no sepa?

Pues muchas cosas Evans- vuelve a contestar James, con un tono que sonaba a "es obvio".

Sirius dile que se calle- ya con los dientes apretados

Cornamenta no seas antipático- suspira Sirius recibiendo como respuesta una sacada de lengua.

Por Merlín que idiota- susurro en voz baja.

Un idiota que te encanta- me murmura en voz aún más baja Remus, lo fulmino con la mirada.

Y así entre peleas y chistes no me di cuenta y ya estábamos en el borde del bosque prohibido, me detuve y me entro el pánico, no quiero que piensen mal de mi, no es que sea una cobarde redomada de hecho me encuentro racionalmente valiente y ahí esta el punto de tener miedo, mi sentido común, mi instinto de supervivencia se encendió en mi cabeza de forma clara "no entres ahí", lo decía es letras grandes y fosforitas, compréndanme ven con quien tengo que entrar…..no, no y no, no entro por nada del mundo.

James, Sirius y Remus no se dieron cuenta que yo me había detenido, a que tengo…..nada están devolviéndose maldición…..

Pelirroja vamos- me apura Sirius, niego con mi cabeza.

¿Cómo que no?- me pregunta bruscamente James.

No pienso entrar- dijo tozuda

Lily por favor entre más rápido entremos mas rápido saldremos- dice Remus, sigo negando con la cabeza.

Lily tenemos un castigo- me recuerda Sirius

No pienso- insisto- McGonagall esta loca si…Ah!!!- grito histérica, el subnormal de Potter me alza y me lleva como un saco de papas.

Potter bájame- exijo enojada

No, serás fastidiosa, no querías caminar pues no me has dejado opción, hay que traerte a rastras.

Comienzo a patalear, como se le ocurre a este energúmeno cargarme…..un momento James Potter me esta llevando en brazos, dejo de moverme, James Potter me tiene cargada, por Merlín esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, creó que este castigo ya no me desagrada tanto. Miro a Sirius que me devuelve una sonrisa burlona y una de sus típicas guiñadas de ojo.

No se cuanto tiempo habrá transcurrido pero fue como estar en las nubes.

Pero como todo se acabo, debíamos salirnos del camino y era imposible para James seguir cargándome.

Feliz Evans, estas abajo- dijo James burlón

Potter escucha, si todo sale bien ya no volveremos a hablar- le espetó molesta, pero el me sigue mirando burlón.

Pelirroja estabas cómoda arriba- me susurra divertido Sirius, con una clara doble intención, le pego en el hombro.

Auch! Eso dolió- se queja

Ya chicos comencemos a buscar- se apresura a decir Remus antes de que pudiera responderle.

No tengo que explicar el camino ¿cierto? Solo puedo decir que quede sucia, llena de arañazos y ramas, joder maldito bosque y los mil demonios.

No se cuanto tiempo habremos estado caminando, a mi me parecieron horas cuando llegamos a un claro que se habría en tres direcciones.

Genial- bufó molesta- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Diablos- maldice James

¿Diablos qué?- pregunto mosqueada

No recuerdo que camino era

¿Cómo que no recuerdas?, un momento ¿Cómo que no recuerdo?- me dirijo acusadora a los tres- ¿ustedes ya han estado aquí?

Cornamenta no podías quedarte callado- regaño Remus a James cual madre castiga a un hijo- el bocazas es Sirius no tú

Ehh!- protesta Sirius- hieres mi corazón, yo no soy bocazas solo tengo un pequeño problema por diferir que es material censurado y cual no- se defiende el solemnemente, rió divertida a la ocurrencia de Sirius

Da igual el punto es que no lo recuerdo ¿alguno de ustedes lo sabe?- interrumpe James. Remus y Sirius niegan con la cabeza, y ¿saben lo que hacen los muy idiotas? ¡Se ponen a discutir que camino!, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo, en la mitad del bosque prohibido y ellos tranquilamente hablando de que camino tomar, cuando habían pasado al menos quince minutos mi paciencia se agoto, creo que he comentado que esa no es una de mis virtudes, bueno no viene al caso, empiezo a llamarlos y los muy idiotas ni siquiera me miran, espero otros cinco minutos y como no veo ningún avance decido ir a buscar la dichosa flor yo sola, apuesto a que voy a volver y ellos aún van estar discutiendo. Comienzo a caminar mientras pienso cual de los caminos es…….si me inclino por el de la derecha es el que se ve más luminoso.

Cuando llevo un trecho caminado noto que cada vez esta más oscuro, supuse que era por que estaban internándome más en el bosque, unos pasos más y choca con una enorme telaraña, les explico el susto que me di, os juro que era enorme, que asco.

Sigo caminando pero ni luces de la flor esa, solo he ganado rasguños y unos cuantos golpes, auch me volví a caer, mierda una araña, salto, he de decir que no me agradan ni un poco, nunca me han gustado las arañas.

Escucho unas ramas crujir, me doy vuelta asustada y no hay nada…vale si alguien quería asustarme ha funcionado, vamos tranquila debe haber sido el viento o algún o algún que!!! Tranquila no va a pasar nada, sigo caminando lentamente y mirando para todos lados.

Ahh!!- gritó asustada, lo siento pero ¿qué harían ustedes si estuviesen en medio de un bosque de noche y sola? Diablos sola era una lechuza, tal vez lo que escuche antes fue una lechuza o un búho, si eso debe haber sido, respiro aliviada.

Resoplo enfadada, llevo veinte minutos caminando y nada, no he ganado más que un buen par de sustos, estoy harta y ese maldito crujir de ramas me tiene al borde de la histeria, si supiera al menos en que dirección voy, o por merlín algo me paso tocando la mano, lo juro pero no hay nada alrededor mío, ¿han escuchado que hay personas que se mueren de miedo? Pues yo estoy a segundos de sumarme a esa lista, no hay nada y créanme yo sentí como pasaban al lado mió y que yo sepa los únicos animales que, me golpeo la frente…….. thestrals los caballos alados de Hagrid, idiota soy una idiota y yo muriéndome de susto.

Ahora si estoy harta no he encontrado nada y parece que me he adentrado demasiado ya casi no hay luz…….. Que es esto, acabo de encontrar ¿qué es esto?, parecen cúpulas blancas, me acerco despacio y toco una, son pegajosas……. Vamos Lily haz memoria, que animal tiene a sus huevos así por que de hecho eso deben ser... Retrocedo nerviosa, mierda me caí miro al suelo y me levanto de golpe esta lleno de arañas………por merlín son, son huevos de ¡acromántacula!, salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo, como puedo tener tan mala suerte, vamos Lily corre, corre y sigue corriendo……………….. no puedo más, siento ruido detrás me doy vuelta y no veo nada pero al volverme choco con algo.

Ahh!- gritó frenética

Cállate Evans o nos van a escuchar- esa voz la conozco

¿Potter?- preguntó cautelosa

Que inteligente Evans- me responde ácido- ¿se puede saber donde demonios estabas? Llevo media hora buscándote

Mi cerebro recién había empezado a procesar que James me había estado buscando cuando recordé que yo estaba escapando.

Potter hay que salir de aquí- dije nerviosa

No me digas

Potter enserio, por favor- le pido asustada

¿Evans estas bien?

Por supuesto que no, vayámonos, que nos van a alcanzar

¿Quienes?

Las… las arañas, apúrate

Mierda ya las encontraste, súbete- me ordena

¿Subirme adonde?

A mi escoba

Recuerdan que he estado asustada esta noche en numeradas ocasiones, pues bien no han sido nada pero nada comparados con el miedo que me dio imaginar estar en una escoba, es que no se si lo he comentad ya pero tengo vértigo y un trama atroz con las escobas, no se volar.

No Potter- dije temblando

¿Cómo que no?- me pregunta claramente irritado

No me gustan las escobas- respondí avergonzada

Evans- suspira- no tenemos el tiempo para que empieces con niñerías

No son niñerías- me defiendo ofendida

No tengo ni la paciencia ni el tiempo, sube ya- dice enojadísimo- sube si no…- pero no pudo seguir ablando por que escuchamos un chasquido que me aterroriza, miro y al menos ocho arañas gigantes asquerosas y repugnantes estaban caminando directo hacia nosotros, eran horribles lo juro, por merlín que hago.

Evans sube- me grita James harto, le hice caso, entre enfrentarme con esas cosas y una escoba me quedo con la escoba. Las cosas esas ya estaban encima de nosotros cuando James despega, me sujete con fuerza y mucho miedo, Potter empieza a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra pero yo ni de eso soy capaz…..

El trayecto fue bastante corto pero a mi se me hizo una eternidad, aterrizamos en los lindes del bosque prohibido, voy tiritando y debo estar con cara de enferma, al menos eso me indica la cara que pusieron Remus y Sirius cuando nos vieron y se acercaron preocupados, con las estúpida flor en las manos.

¿Están bien?- pregunta Sirius

Vivos al menos- contesta James- luego les cuento será mejor que volvamos al castillo.

Nadie habla en el trayecto, los tres me mandan miradas rápidas a cada rato, y es entendible parezco un fantasma de lo pálida que estoy sin contar que estoy temblando, Sirius me abraza.

James lleva a la Lily a la sala común, Sirius y yo vamos donde McGonagall a dejar esto- indica Remus, Sirius me da un beso en la frente y se va con Remus.

Bien vamos- me dice suavemente James, aún esta preocupado es tan bueno yo ni siquiera le caigo bien y arriesgo su vida para salvarme, y yo debo decir que aun estoy asustada, me salve por poco, caminamos en silencio por un rato.

¿Evans estas bien?- me pregunta preocupado James no aguantando más el silencio

Si solo estoy un poco cansada, creo que han sido demasiadas emociones por un día- respondo sinceramente.

Vamos avanzando cuando al doblar una esquina nos encontramos a Katrina Schwartzman besando apasionadamente a Justin Nodett.

Fin del capiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

………………………..

Espero que les guste el capi, yo estoy mas que feliz de verdad se pasaron)), de verdad gracias por los review;

MariaClara1992, mimig2( no te preocupes jeje que James tendra lo suyo), chriss weasley, Moonyloveforever ( ooo de verdad lo siento, tuve varios problemas, desde personales hasta bloqueo total para la historia, y ahora no puedo ingresar a mi cuenta no se que sucede, gracias por seguir leyendolo me hace mucha ilusión, un beso), Shiorita, Vics23js ( no te preocupes que me digas Hola y soy feliz ) un besote), Koumal Lupin-Nott, Piper- Tonks, danny1989 y Alejandra1.

De verdad gracias un besote

Nos vemos pronto

Codara


	7. capitulo 7

Vamos avanzando cuando al doblar una esquina nos encontramos a Katrina Schwartzman besando apasionadamente a Justin Nodett.

Capitulo 7: Desenmascarando rubitas y descubriendo trigueñas

Paramos de golpe, mire a James enseguida, pero miraba la escena sin ninguna expresión.

Toso de manera exagerada y Nodett con Schwartzman se separan apresuradamente, al ver quienes los habían descubierto Nodett pone una sonrisa sarcástica y una clara mirada de triunfo, Barbie Malibú en cambio tiene una expresión de sorpresa y susto muy chistosa, a mi parecer al menos.

Vaya, vaya mira que tenemos aquí- comentó divertida

Nodett me mira altanero- ¿Te sorprende algo?

No- le contesto con suficiencia- las ratas suelen juntarse- me tocó a mi poner una sonrisa sarcástica.

Barbie me mira indignada pero no se atreve a decir nada, cambia su mirada de a mí a James una y otra vez, Nodett se centra en James.

¿Qué te pasa Potter?- pregunta irónico Nodett

Yo, que veo asomarse una tormenta, respondo por el

Nodett cuéntame que se siente ser tan patético como para meterte con esta descerebrada solo por que crees que eso molestaría a James- le sonrió con fingida dulzura

El Sly me mira con odio- ¿Qué demonios te crees estupida sangre sucia?

James saca su varita y se acerca peligrosamente a él

Vuelve a llamarla así y te juro que vas a lamentarlo por el resto de tu vida- lo amenaza con evidente furia

Y aquí es donde a Barbie Malibú se le ocurre hablar, me ha estropeado el momento, que vamos no todos los días el amor de tu vida te defiende.

James, yo lo siento, no se que paso, perdóname- y comienza a llorar, juró que no es que solo este endemoniadamente cabreada con ella por tener a James de novio y encima ponerle los cuernos, si no que realmente era penoso verla en esa pose de "soy una pobre víctima"

James al parecer pensó lo mismo que yo por que la miro con evidente desprecio y decepción, para a continuación decirle con un tono frío.

Mejor déjalo como esta, no lo estropees más- se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la sala común, se gira y me hace una señal con la cabeza para ver si voy con él, yo miro con asco a esos dos y sigo a James.

El camino fue silencioso y un poco incomodo, no se me ocurría que decir, hasta que de la nada, y menos mal que fue así ya creía que mis neuronas iban a colapsar de tanto pensar que decir, James para de golpe.

Gracias Evans- dice sinceramente. Yo me quedo callada por unos segundos.

No hay de que Potter, nunca me han caído bien ninguno de los dos- le digo intentando sonar cordial, el me sonríe, con esa sonrisa que me derrite- además te la debía, ya sabes…el bosque….

¿Sabes Evans?- me comenta más animado, lo miro de manera interrogante- Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien- concluye y me guiña un ojo, yo solo le sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro como diciendo "estas loco", pero la verdad es que me encanto su comentario, tal vez nunca me mire como mujer pero al menos llevarme bien con el ¿es un avance no?

Llegamos a la Sala Común se despide y comienza a subir las escaleras, yo sigo mi camino y escucho que me llama, me doy vuelta.

Evans ¿Puedo llamarte Lily?- me pregunta sonriente, yo asiento con la cabeza y cada uno sigue su camino, yo no cabía de felicidad, era lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo, es que no he podido tener mejor suerte, el hombre de mis sueños me ha hablado, me ha dado las gracias, joder me ha preguntado si puede llamarme por mi nombre……y me ha salvado la vida, no si yo no puedo tener mejor suerte. Paren, necesito una lobotomía, estoy rematadamente loca, casi me muero y yo feliz por esto……… ya dice Hann que me estoy volviendo loca..

-----------------------------------------------------

Me despiertan los gritos de mis amigas.

¡Lily despierta de una vez por todas!- me grita al parecer harta Hanna. Me levanto de manera brusca

Lily me asustaste- me grita esta vez Sav, lanzo una carcajada.

Astrid se acerca a mí y me mira sería- ¿Cómo te fue?

Le sonrió- Fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida.

Hanna me mira escandalizada y se acerca a mí, me toca la frente, me inspecciona la cara. Me mira un rato seria y asiente con la cabeza

Es Black- anuncia, todas la miramos- nadie en su sano juicio puede encontrar bueno un castigo, solo Black por que es un idiota y al juntarte tanto con el se te a pegado, lo dije es una pésima compañía-- concluye feliz. Estallamos en carcajadas y Hann nos mira indignada.

Hanna esta bien que Black te caiga mal- le dice Sav tocándole el hombro y aguantando la risa- pero no puedes culparlo de todo- se gira hacia mi- haber ¿por qué te fue tan bien?

Les sonrió de oreja a oreja, eso basto para poner en alerta a mis amigas o al menos eso deduce por las caras que me pusieron.

James me pregunto si podía llamarme Lily- explique con aire soñador y me volví a tirar en mi cama, tres segundos después escuche tres voces exclamando un ¡Qué!, que si tuve suerte no escucharon en la sala común de Slytherin. Me levanto con el ceño fruncido

Lily- se acerca sigilosamente hacia mi Savinne- ayer si yo mal no recuerdo, James lo único que tenia en mente era disfrutar ver como reclamabas por tu primer castigo¿ o yo estoy equivocada?- busco apoyo en las chicas que asintieron con la cabeza y luego me miro a mí.

Lo sé- reconocí- pero eso fue antes de que me salvara de las acromantaculas- omití las caras de horror de mis amigas y seguí hablando despreocupadamente- y que yo evitara que matara a Nodett y lo expulsaran de Hogwarts- termine con una sonrisa de angelito.

Tu señorita tienes mucho que contarnos- me señala acusadoramente con el dedo Astrid.

--------------------------------

Bajamos a comer todas juntas, al entrar al gran comedor y dirigirnos a la mesa de Gryffindor, veo como Sirius agita la mano para que me acerque, me dirijo a él con mis amigas, a pesar de las protestas de Hanna.

Hola Sirius- saludo con una sonrisa

¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunta preocupado

Bien Sirius- me mira suspicaz, pongo mi mano derecho en el corazón y dijo solemnemente- juro que estoy bien Sirius- Sirius lanza una carcajada.

Luego se acerca a mí y me susurra- James ya me contó lo que sucedió anoche- y me guiña un ojo, yo le saco la lengua.

Seguimos conversando cuando hace su aparición en el Comedor James Potter, camina como si nada, con su porte y andar característicos y seguido por varios pares de ojos. Se acerca a donde estamos sentados, y toma el lugar que Sirius le había guardado al lado de él.

Hola Lily- me saluda con una sonrisa y yo le devuelvo el saludo de la misma manera dedicándole una sonrisa, escucho como Hanna se atraganta es que según ella "ver para creer" y siento como muchas miradas se dirigen hacia mi. Había olvidado ese detalle. Ya me había ganado la envidia de una gran cantidad de chicas, que antes me ignoraban, solo por llevarme con Sirius, con esto me acabo de ganar el odio de otras tantas……….pero no importa, en realidad nunca me a importado, y si esto es por que James me hable pues bienvenido sea………

Me levanto después de un agradable almuerzo, al menos para mí, Hanna no parecía muy contenta con esta nueva simpatía entre nosotros, solo ella se mantenía reticente a todo, en realidad solo a Sirius, con James, Peter y Remus se llevaba bastante bien.

Caminamos hacia la biblioteca cuando una desagradable voz femenina me llama, doy la vuelta, era Katrina Schwartzman y por su cara, no parecía muy contenta, les indico a las chicas que sigan.

¿Estas contenta no?- me pregunta con evidente rencor, la miro con asombro.

¿De qué demonios estas hablando?

Escúchame Evans- se acercaron un dedo alzado- puede que James no este conmigo pero jamás, y escúchame bien, jamás estará contigo.

Sabes Schwartzman creo que estas hablando cosas sin sentido- le respondo no muy confiada, me pillo de sorpresa, no pensé que me diría eso.

Te están molestando Lily- doy un respingo, reconozco esa voz donde quiera que sea, siento como posan una mano en mi hombro, miro por encima y veo a James, me contengo para no suspirar….Barbie Malibú nos mira indignada pero se va.

Gracias- murmuro, el me sonríe.

¿A dónde vas?

A la biblioteca, a juntarme con las chicas- contestó

Pues vamos hacia allá- me propone.

Camino a la biblioteca hablamos trivialidades, si es un cielo. Al entrar busco a las chicas cuando escucho como me saludan, me giro, es Amy Sanders, una Ravenclaw bastante linda, de grandes ojos azules y pelo castaño, con la que me llevo bastante bien, de hecho es de las pocas personas con las que hablo que no sean Sav, Hann o Astrid.

Hola Amy¿Cómo estás?- le sonrió y ella me sonríe de vuelta, es entonces cuando ella se fija con quien iba yo, enrojece y agacha la cabeza, miro a James que miraba muy concentrada a Amy.

Joder……………..

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi¿a qué no?, pero no tengo fe ¿verdad?, debe ser todo una mala pasada de mi imaginación que últimamente esta un poco paranoica, si eso debe ser. Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la voz de James.

Lily- me agita la mano en la cara a ver que no le hacia caso- joder Lily- exclama ya harto¿he comentado que James no tiene mucha paciencia?, doy un respingo y lo miro mosqueada.

Ya me voy- me avisa- nos vemos más tarde- yo asiento con la cabeza y el se marcha, lo sigo con la mirada hasta que sale de la biblioteca, centro mi atención en Amy.

Y bien Amy- le sonrió tratando de parecer normal.

Ehh Lily- la noto bastante nerviosa, alzo una ceja, eso no me gusta nada pues que cada vez que alguien esta nervioso va y me dice algo que me sienta muy, muy mal, y claro esta no fue la excepción- ¿tu tienes algo con James Potter?- se atreve a mirarme a la cara, mi cara debe haber sido un poema por que tuvo un atisbo de sonrisa en la cara que desecho rápidamente, me imagino yo por que se dio cuenta que no era el momento.

No Amy- le respondo, una cosa es que no me agrade nada la mirada que se dirigieron y otra muy distinta es ponerme a mentir como una idiota.

Ohh- la escucho susurrar, me mira con una sonrisa

Ehh- estoy incómoda, así que me pareció oportuno recurrir a opción huida- Bien Amy debo buscar a las chicas, nos vemos luego- y me voy sin dejarla ni responder.

Lily ven acá- Me llama de una mesa Astrid, me dirigió a ella para una "entretenida" tarde de estudio.

_Dos semanas después_

Me dirijo corriendo hacia la Sala Común, detrás de mí una furiosa Hanna gritaba cosas que me sonaron a algo así como a ¡Lilian Evans detente ahora mismo!, y solo por que se me ocurrió decirle que hacia buena pareja con Sirius, como si no lo hubiese hecho ya millones de veces, la única y misera diferencia es que Sirius estaba con nosotras.

Oh!, no me he explicado, estábamos nosotras dos con Sirius, Remus y Sav, James estaba no se adonde haciendo no se que y Astrid vete tu ha saber, en una linda tarde de sábado conversando tranquilamente en los pastos cuando a Hann le han bajado los instintos homicidas.

Mi relación con los merodeadores en magnifica, son muy monos ellos, el problema es que me ha hecho ver lo aún mas magnifico que puede llegar a ser James Potter, y es que es un sol, me tiene de protegida¿el problema?, me trata como su hermana pequeña, cosa bastante frustrante, aunque siendo sinceros no me he hecho ilusiones…..al menos soy su amiga ¿a qué peor es nada?

Me detengo, estoy cansada, llevo corriendo como una loca la mitad del castillo, levanto la mirada y siento como si algo se rompiera en mi interior, ahí esta James conversando con Amy Sanders, siento como Hanna para al lado mío

Ohh, Lily vamos- me dice, ese es el momento que elige el resto para llegar, Sirius me mira serio, me hago la desentendida y propongo volver a la Sala Común, todos están de acuerdo.

Hanna espera un momento- dice seriamente Sirius, Hanna lo mira extrañada pero se queda, nosotros seguimos en dirección a la Sala común, yo sigo como si nada.

Al rato llega Sirius con Hann ablando…….creo que estoy viendo mal, vuelvo a mirar… no mi vista no me ha engañado son Sirius y Hanna hablando, no se por que pero a mi eso me huele bastante mal, pero sinceramente tengo otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar

¿Si uno se tira de la torre de astronomía habrán posibilidades de sobrevivir?

-------------------------------------------

Me levanto harta del Gran Comedor, el que Sirius con Hann sigan hablando civilizadamente me tiene los nervios de punta, y claro voy tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me doy ni cuenta y al doblar en un pasillo choco con alguien y caigo al suelo.

Auch- exclamo, joder mi trasero, levanto mi vista y veo con quien choque, joder que mala suerte, es Snape, que me esta mirando con claras intenciones de matarme.

Sangre Sucia fíjate por donde vas- sisea molesto

Y tu Quejicus fíjate en como le hablas- James molesto le apunta con la varita, Snape solo lo mira con rabia y se va.

James me extiende la mano para ayudarme a levantar, se la acepto.

Gracias, te estas convirtiendo en mi guardaespaldas personal- le comento divertida, James me guiña un ojo.

Te estaba buscando en realidad- me aclara él, lo miro extrañada, pero somos interrumpidos por Sirius y Hann

Lo siento Cornamenta pero necesitamos a esta señorita- le avisa alegre Sirius y a pesar de la cara de contrariedad de James me, literalmente, arrastra a la Sala Común.

Al llegar los miro a ambos, algo aquí no me huele bien.

Bien Lily- me dice feliz Hann- ha llegado el momento.

La miro suspicaz- ¿Ha llegado el momento para qué?- le pregunto claramente mosqueada

¿Cómo que para qué pelirroja?- Sirius me mira como si estuviera loca- para tu cambio de look por supuesto.

¿Para mi qué?- grito asustada.

------------Fin del capi-------------

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, estoy mas que feliz por los review, de verdad me hace mucha ilusión que me dejen ))

Besotes para

Vics23js

Jamie Black

Unubium

Maria Jose

luna712

Alejandra1

Koumal Lupin-Nott: Puedes creer que aun tengo que mirar dos veces para escribir tu nombre por miedo a equivocarme jajaja, si pense en Remus pero no quize asustar mas a la pobre Lily, espero que te guste el capi besote

chriis weasley

Piper-Tonks

Judith Malfoy

mliih.hp

Besotes y gracias

y bueno ahora tocando el tema de malos fics, bueno revise las criticas por que tengo claro que estoy empezando y eso, todo lo que respecta ortografía y redacción, tiempos y todo eso bienvenido sea, por que soy pésima y de apoco espero ir mejorando, asi que gracias por eso. En cuanto a la trama de la historia no es que no cepte críticas ni nada, si no no lo pondria en internet, pero esta es una historia ficticia que de hecho lo unico que toma de J.K. Rowling son los personajes, asi que mis mas sinceras disculpas a quien no le guste que Lily no sea buena en pociones o algun otro cambio, pero asi imagine la historia. Acepto todo tipo de criticas constructivas, es la idea ademas ir mejorando de a poco.

Nos vemos en el proximo capi

Codara


	8. Los espejos no mienten

¿Cómo que para qué pelirroja?- Sirius me mira como si estuviera loca- para tu cambio de look por supuesto.

¿Para mi qué?- grito asustada.

Capitulo 8: Los espejos no mienten

Ohh, vamos pelirroja no es para tanto- me dice Sirius poniendo cara de niño bueno

Ni hablar, me niego rotundamente- señalo segura

Lily, por favor- me pide Hann que se une a Sirius con cara de "soy un angelito, dime que si"

Los miro contrariada, y ese es el momento que elige Astrid para entrar a la Sala Común corriendo y llorando como una Magdalena, ni siquiera nos mira y sube a los cuartos, le dirijo una mirada preocupada a Hanna y ambas la seguimos.

Al entrar a la habitación lo primero que veo es a Astrid tirada en piso llorando, me acerco preocupada al igual que Hann.

Oh, Astrid- le susurro al abrazarla, Hanna se sienta al lado nuestro, ambas esperamos que se calmara, cosa que costo varios minutos.

Cariño¿Qué pasó?- le pregunte una vez que el llanto disminuyo

Henry…me dejó- sollozó Astrid

¿Qué te que?, no puede ser, pero como¿por qué?, no entiendo- dije confusa

Po-por- pero Astrid es incapaz de seguir y vuelve a estallar en llanto, esperamos pacientemente, para eso estamos las amigas ¿verdad? En las buenas y en las malas.

Me me dejó- nos dijo entre hipidos- me dejó por por Schwartzman- no acabo ni de decir esto, cuando vuelve a llorar y yo me enfurezco.

¿Qué?- grito enojada- será hija de pe..

Lily- me interrumpe Hanna seria- no es el momento para eso- me mira significativamente, maldigo por lo bajo, pero tiene razón, lo más importante es Astrid.

No te preocupes- susurra Hann- no valía la pena

Nunca me callo bien- masculló enfadada

Vamos Astrid, tu eres linda, simpática, el no te merecía- afirma Hann

Pero yo lo quería- musita triste As

Ohh Astrid- la abrazó, Hann se nos une. Al rato se nos une Sav, pasamos toda la tarde en la pieza, a la hora de la cena Astrid estaba más animada y accedió bajar a comer. En la Sala Común nos encontramos a los merodeadores.

Lily- me llama James, me toma del brazo y me aleja del grupo- al fin bajas, necesito hablar contigo

Y yo necesito hablar con la perra que tienes por ex – le digo de muy mala leche, James me mira extrañado

¿Y qué hizo Katrina ahora?- me pregunta frunciendo el entrecejo

La muy perra se metió con el novio de Astrid- James me mira asombrado

¿Con ese Huflepuff?- pregunta incrédulo.

No comentes nada, deja que la pesque- hago un movimiento con la mano como si estuviese ahorcando a alguien, James se ríe, lo miró molesta

No es chistoso- le recriminó- estoy hablando muy enserio, a todo esto ¿Para que me buscabas?

Necesito preguntarte algo, quiero saber si..- pero nuevamente no lo dejan hablar, esta vez es Remus, que nos grita para que los esperemos. James refunfuña enojado, sonrió, se ve tan lindo así, me recompongo rápidamente ¡que no hay que ser tan evidente joder!, me doy la vuelta y esperamos al resto.

Ya en el gran comedor nos sentamos¿ y saben que es lo primero que veo?... a la Barbie Malibú pegada al idiota que tiene por ex Astrid, joder será cabrón, miró a As, pero ella hace como si no pasará nada.

Lily, que las patatas no tienen la culpa- me comenta Remus con cautela, lo miro contrariada¿qué tiene de malo imaginarse que la patata es Barbie Malibú y soñar con darle de puñaladas?, nada, lo que sucede es que nadie me comprende.

Pase toda la cena enfurruñada y para mejorar mi humor el novio de Hanna se acerca y se la lleva. Le pego una colleja a Sirius en la cabeza.

Auch!- me mira confundido y masajeándose la zona golpeada

Para que te apures, no puedo creer que aún no hayas hecho nada para que Hann lo deje.

Pelirroja, pelirroja- me guiña un ojo- tengo todo bajo control. Lo miro desconfiada, me encojo de hombros, ya vería el, mi prioridad en estos momentos en encontrar la forma mas dolorosa y eficaz para matar a Barbie Malibú y créanme tirarla al lago para que se la coma el calamar gigante es la manera menos sutil que se me ocurre.

Nos quedamos en la Sala común conversando, entiéndase distrayendo a Astrid, James se sienta con aire decidido a mi lado.

Ahora sí, al fin puedo hablar contigo, la manía de todo el mundo por interrumpirme- me dice impaciente.

¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hablar conmigo?- le pregunto sin hacer caso a sus reclamos.

No es tan importante en verdad- se sincera el, mientras que con la mano se desordena el pelo- pero eres lo más parecido a una amiga que tengo.

Puedes ser un poco más claro- le pido divertida, que el chico de tus sueños te tenga, aunque sea como amiga, en mas alta estima que a otras chicas es positivo ¿no?, pero Merlín tiene un peculiar sentido del humor y hace que Hanna entre a la Sala Común hecha una furia.

¡Me dejó!- grita furiosa, todos la miramos con cara de ¿qué?- el muy imbecil me dejó y todo es tu culpa- señala a Sirius

Ahora si no entiendo nada- señalo confundida- Hann cariño puedes explicarnos que demonios pasa.

¿Qué que pasa?, que el subnormal que tenía por novio me ha dejado, y ¿saben por qué?, por que me ha visto conversar demasiado con Black, y como para su reputación de buen Sly no pega eso pues que lo dejamos¿pueden creerlo?

¿Es una pregunta retórica verdad?- le preguntó sarcástica, Hann me mira enojada.

Espera¿estas diciendo que corto contigo por que te vio conversando conmigo?- soltó Sirius divertido

No es divertido Black, por tu culpa me he quedado sin novio- le espetó Hann furiosa

No me eches la culpa a mi nena- se defendió él- que tu novio sea un idiota no es culpa mía. Hann me mira buscando apoyo

Te diría que lo siento, pero te estaría mintiendo- le dijo rápidamente .

Hay Hann- interrumpe Sav, mirandola acusadoramente- si estuviese realmente triste estarías arrepintiéndote de lo que supuestamente abrías hecho, llorando y sintiéndote culpable, no furiosa.

Hann abre la boca para responder, pero no dice nada, baja la cabeza y murmura un "me voy a la pieza". Astrid se levanta enseguida diciendo que la dejaran a ella, que era la que mejor la entendía.

Resoplo enfadada

Remus pobre de ti que se te ocurra terminar con Sav- amenazó al pobrecillo, que no entendía nada y me mira con una cara de total desconcierto- he tenido suficiente por mucho tiempo con esto de los rompimientos.

Remus se ríe- No te preocupes no esta dentro de mis planes- me asegura el, para luego insertarse en un deporte de dos personas con Sav, donde la lengua es el jugador principal¿se entiende no?, serán desgraciados estos, comiendo enfrente de los pobres, uno aquí muriéndose de amor…un momento dije ¿muriéndose?, bueno joder es metafóricamente hablando, creó.

Joder ¡que dejen de comer enfrente de los pobres!- les gritó enfadada y les tiro un cojín. Que le llega a Remus.

Envidiosa- me riñe divertida Sav, mientras comenzaba a masajearle la "zona herida" a Remus y comienza a hacerle mimos, joder que desesperante. Sirius y James me miran con evidente burla.

¿Y ustedes qué?- les preguntó mosqueada. Ambos me miran con cara de inocencia, como si yo fuera tan idiota para no darme cuenta que se burlaban de mí. Agarre dos cojines y se los tire, ahora la que reía era yo, di de lleno en sus caras.

Jajajajajja, sus caras- no pude evitar burlarme, ambos se miran con una sonrisa traviesa, se levantan y se empiezan a acercar a mí, los miro asustada, demasiado tarde, se lanzan hacia mi con cojines en mano.

No, no, jajajaja, paren no es injusto, jajajaja- intentaba reclamar dentro de risas, pasaron unos niños de segundo que nos miraron raro y se alejaron rápidamente de nosotros. Paren, jajajaja, por favor- suplico desesperada, me dolían las costillas de tanto reír. Cuando consideraron que mi tortura era suficiente pararon.

Son unos tramposos, dos contra uno, y además contra una pobre e indefensa mujer- les reclamo sentida

Lo de indefensa deja ponerlo en duda- me aclara Sirius divertido, le saco la lengua

Ya Canuto necesito hablar con Lily- dice James con voz autoritaria. Lo miro asombrada y con la boca abierta pensado que replicar, Sirius lo mira con una ceja alzada.

Lo siento James- le contradigo- pero debo subir a ver a las chicas- Me mira con evidente molestia, frunce el entrecejo.

Joder ¿Cuándo será el momento que algo no me interrumpa?- dice poniendo cara de frustración. Rió divertida y me encojo de hombros. Me despido y subo a ver a las chicas, las encuentro conversando en voz baja, al verme se quedan calladas.

Dejen adivinar- digo con fastidio- no las entenderé. Hann me afirma con un movimiento de cabeza, resoplo enfadada y me voy a acostar, lo admito probablemente tengan razón.

Cuando me desperté me encontré a una más animada Astrid, aunque aún se le veía un poco decaída, y a una perfecta Hann, cuando le pregunte como se siente y me responde con una gran sonrisa, que lo único bueno que había hecho Black en su vida había sido librarla del Sly, suspiró confundida es que Hann es mi amiga y la quiero mucho pero de verdad a veces no la entiendo, que yo le venía diciendo eso desde el primer día de novia.

A la hora de almuerzo mis límites se habían superado, Hann paso toda la jodida mañana tratando de convencerme de arreglarme el pelo, me levanto enfadada y salgo del comedor.

Lily- me llama la voz inconfundible de James, lo esperó.

Al fin puedo hablar contigo- dice contento- ya estaba pensando que tu no querías hablar conmigo- lo miro divertida, pero cambio rápidamente mi expresión, Barbie Malibú se acerca con dos chicas más.

Tú- la encaro furiosa, ella me sonríe con suficiencia - eres una jodida zorra, perversa, bruja, perra.

¿Qué pasa Evans?- me pregunta cínica- ¿se te da eso de andar atacando a la gente por nada?

Mira idiota- le respondo furiosa- no hagas que tus neuronas dan para el sarcasmo, que no te pega, solo te advierto una cosa.

¿Qué?, le vas a restar puntos a mi casa por ser más linda que tu- se burla ella

No querida, vuelve a meterte en la vida de otra de mis amigas y te juró que no la cuentas- la amenazo con todo el odio del mundo, James me toma el brazo y me saca de hay mientras Barbie me mira con burla.

¿Por qué demonios me haz sacado de ahí?- le espetó furiosa a James después de habernos alejado lo suficiente

Por que no vale la pena que por Katrina tengas un castigo- me explica con sencillez. Lo miró directo a los ojos y le sonrió.

Ahora ándate- me ordena- que la próxima vez te tendré que secuestrar para poder hablar contigo.

Me largo a reír y me marchó, aunque pensándolo bien, eso del secuestro no suena nada mal.

………………………………………….

Oh, joder de acuerdo, haz lo que quieras con mi pelo- me rindo fastidiada, llevo dos endemoniados días diciendo que no y ¡no se cansa!, de verdad no aguantó, haber si así se queda tranquila. Hann sonríe feliz, aunque a mi me pareció vislumbrar una mirada medio psicópata, por merlín en que me he metido.

Sav, Astrid- llama alegre mi rubia amiga- Lily aceptó

Voy camino al gran comedor para cenar, cuando tropecé con una armadura, todo por andar preocupada de insultar a toda la familia de Hann, joder es que no puedo explicar como me ha dejado. Pero no sigo mi camino me miró en el espejo que esta en el pasillo, me acerco hasta casi topar mi nariz con él, no es que suene tonto, pero nunca me había fijado lo brillantes que eran mis ojos.

¿Por que te miras como si estuvieras viendo un fantasma?- me pregunta una voz divertida a mis espaldas

Fin del capi………………………

……………………………………………………………………..

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, pero estuve en esas semanas donde no tienes vida, de verdad siento el atraso. Bueno este capi no es muy bueno pero era necesario, jejej hay verán por que.

Y ahora muchas gracias, de verdad cuando revise los reviews no lo podía creer, me alegraron demasiado.

Koumal: Linda, si menos mal que James la dejó, aunque al parecer no dejará de dar problemas esta rubita. Perdón por la demora, se que este capi no es wow pero era necesario. Besote

Judith Malfoy: Espero que aún tengas uñas y perdones mí demora, gracias un beso.

Luna712: Ohh gracias por tus palabras, de verdad… esperó siga gustándote la historia )

Piper-Tonks: Creó que el cambio de Lily aún es una sorpresa, y sigas leyendo el fic. Muak!

Macaen: Esperó no volver a desaparecer, gracias por volver a leerme )

Danny1989: Prometo empezar a hacer mas largos los capi. Un beso

littleVampi: no te preocupes que con este review ya me has hecho feliz ).

Vics23js: Espero que te agrade el capi y no me odies XD )

aalejandra: Sorry, volví, espero te guste)

Connie: Gracias, ), Espero sigas leyendo Besos

Chriis weasley: Prometo que me cuide, pero claro los profesores se vuelven unos dictadores y me dejan sin vida!!, un besote

Rous Black: Gracias!!, si ahora nuestra enemiga común es Amy, tan bien que me caía, un besotes.

Jaime Black: Sii James se acerca de apoco aunque sea como amigo, nos vemos

Klau: Gracias por el review Muak!

Mliih.hp: si pronto espezaremos a odiar a Amy pero no te cuento más. Un besote

Alejandra1: cariño te perdono todo el atraso, sobretodo por el review ), y el cambio de look jeje pronto Besote

ceciusui: cualquier cosa tramada entre Hann y Sirius será un peligro para nuestra pelirroja jejej. Besotes

Sakura Potter Rowling: ooo que bueno que me deje un review de ese foro, me quería contactar con alguien para ver si me podría ayudar con eso de la ortografía y todo, si puedes o conoces a alguien me dices por fis )). Un besote

Mimig2: cariño no te preocupes que a mi me pasa lo mismo, desaparezco una semana y tu vas y actualizas. Totalmente de acuerdo quiero a un James para mi, pero no que nunca aparecen, si a mi Amy también me cae bien, por ahora Besototes.

Unubium: Tarde pero aquí estoy )

Marina66: no me odies por hacer esperar el cambio de look. Un besote

Moonlight Superfice: Me encanta que te encante, espero que te siga gustando.

Hezi: Tonto, más que feliz que hayas leído mi fic )), me moría de vergüenza XD, si lees esto hoy me debes un café/chocolate. Esperemos que mañana cancelen las clases a las 6, mínimo. Ya besotes.


	9. Las verdades duelen

¿Por que te miras como si estuvieras viendo un fantasma?- me pregunta una voz divertida a mis espaldas

Capitulo 9: Las verdades duelen

¿Y a ti no te han enseñado a saludar?- respondo sonriendo

¿Y a ti no te han enseñado que responder una pregunta con otra pregunta es mala educación?

Ohh Michael no seas payaso- alego divertida, el por toda respuesta me toma de la mano y me gira

Me gusta el pelo así, ¿Hanna al fin cumplió su sueño de poner sus manos en el?-me pregunta con una sonrisa en la cara, asiento con la cabeza, lo que provoca en mi amigo una sonrisa burlona

Sabía que lo lograría algún día- me confiesa con cara solemne para cambiarla por una de evidente molestia- dime que no tuvo nada que ver con Potter-

No, no tuvo nada que ver- le respondo molesta- ¿Y tu de adonde sacas esas ideas?-

No se como ahora los he visto hablar- me dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Ah eso, no, nos estamos llevando, pero nada más, James jamás me vera como otra que no sea su amiga- le confieso seria, y es que ya lo tengo asimilado, abro los ojos de golpe, Michael me mira asustado.

Aa Tonrs al fin te encuentro- escucho como la voz de James se dirige a mi amigo, luego se fija en mi- ¿Lily?- me pregunta con extrañeza y una cara de total desconcierto.

James el es Michael, un amigo, Michael el es James- los presentó nerviosa, no sabía si James habría escuchado algo, por Merlín tanta mala suerte no puedo tener ¿verdad?

Nos conocemos no te preocupes Lil-dice Michael tranquilamente.

Tonrs hay reunión de capitanes ahora- dice James serio

¿Cómo que capitanes?- interrumpo yo, mirando a Michael interrogante

Estaba apunto de contarte- me aclara Michael- pero justo llegó él-dijo recalcando lo último con evidente fastidio

Oh- exclamo feliz y me tiro a abrazar a mi amigo- felicidades, o Michael se que serás un excelente capitán- pero mi discurso es cortado por una tos bastante irritante, miró a James, que es el autor de ella y que me mira con cara de inocencia, miró a Michael que esta claramente enfadado y que fulmina con la mirada al objeto de mis sueños.

Tenemos que irnos a la reunión- se justifica James con voz impersonal, Michael asiente y ambos, después de despedirse rápidamente de mi, se marchan.

¡Genial!- farfulló molesta- simplemente genial, ¿qué hago yo ahora?- pregunto irritada, y mi cabeza se ilumino, me acuerdo de mi "querida Barbie Malibú", ya vería esa con quien se había metido. Pero… mi estomago reclamo por comida, haber si alcanzaba a llegar al postre, mala idea, nota mental; matar a Hann por tocar mi pelo. Me siento enfadada al lado de Sirius, que me mira divertido.

¿Qué sucede pelirroja?- me pregunta socarrón- a mi me gusta como te ves. Arrugo el entrecejo, vale tenía que admitir, para mi por supuesto ante Hann ni a golpes, que mi pelo se veía bastante bien suelto y peinado, de hecho había olvidado la última vez que me lo había arreglado así.

Vamos Lily- me anima Sirius- se te ve la cara- Lo miro furiosa, pone cara de perrito abandonado, lo golpeo en el hombro y me pongo a comer, minutos más tarde ya me estoy riendo de las payasadas de Sirius.

………………………………………………………

Sábado por la tarde, nada más perfecto que un día con mis amigas a las orillas del lago, conversando de trivialidades, claro sin contar el hecho que tres uni-neuronales me han venido a preguntar si mi pelo es teñido, implantado o peluca, lo que ha traído tres discusiones sobre si mi pelo se ve bien o mal, pues que estamos muy bien.

Miró a la gente, que como nosotras han salido a disfrutar de los últimos días soleados cuando descubro mi oportunidad perfecta, saco mi varita, lo siguiente que el estudiantado de Hogwarts vio fue a Katrina Schwartzman dentro del lago, sonrió triunfante.

Lilian Evans- me recrimina más que divertida Astrid- ¿qué hiciste?

Yo- pongo mi mejor cara de angelito y respondo con absoluta seguridad-nada, malo al menos. Las cuatro estallamos en carcajadas, y no somos las únicas, es que el espectáculo que estaba dando Barbie Malibú era de película, pataleaba y gritaba como una histérica intentando salir del agua, dos chicas la ayudaron a salir de ahí, ya en tierra la rubia se dirige furiosa hacia mi.

Tú- me grita furiosa- eres una idiota- la miro con suficiencia, la última vez la que dijo esa palabra fui yo, joder que esta ni para eso tiene neuronas.

¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto con ironía- yo que tu, me preocupo mas de secarme, que de andar insultando a la gente por nada, mira que tener pulmonía no es nada agradable- le recomiendo con voz de sabelotodo, bastante irritante por lo demás- ¿sabes lo que pulmonía verdad?- le pregunto con una falsa voz dulzona, ¿la idea es fastidiarla no?, y vaya que lo logro, por que me lanza una mirada, que si matasen, créanme estaría unos cuantos metros bajo tierra, le sonrió divertida.

Esta Lily Evans me las pagas- me amenaza con voz venenosa- juro que me las pagas

Pues te estaré esperando, no te tengo miedo- le respondo seria, Barbie Malibú se va furiosa.

Oh Lily- me dice apenada Astrid- no deberías haber hecho nada.

No te preocupes- tranquilizo a Astrid- ¿qué me puede hacer ella?

¿Intentar matarte con una peineta?- sugiere Hann sarcástica- esa idiota merecía algún escarmiento

Pero no tienen que subestimarla- advierte razonable Savinne- es una idiota, pero no deja de ser venenosa- Asiento con la cabeza lo dicho por Sav, pero cambio el tema, sinceramente tengo mejoras cosas que hacer que hablar de Katrina Schwartzman.

Al rato recuerdo que tengo que buscar un libro a la biblioteca, les digo a mis amigas que las encuentro en la Sala Común y me dirijo al castillo, condenados deberes, ya ocuparía yo mejor mi tiempo, por ejemplo en hablar con James, si eso sería aprovechar el tiempo.

Ahh- grito asustada cuando unos brazos me tiran y me meten a un aula. Me giro asustada, y me encuentro con el objeto de mis pensamientos.

Te lo dije- me dice James sonriendo- pero esto queda entre tu y yo, no quiero un castigo- agrega picaramente y me guiña un ojo, yo solo sonrió, es que es tan mono, si duele que sea tan perfecto.

James se puso serio de sopetón, lo miro extrañada, ¿y ahora que hice?

Lily- me mira seriamente, y cuando seriamente me refiero a seriamente, esas caras que James jamás pone, llegue a aguantar la respiración de lo nerviosa que estaba, lo miro expectante- ¿de adonde conoces a Tonrs?

Respiro aliviada, y yo preocupándome y pensando que había escuchado mi conversación con Michael, un momento, frunzo el entrecejo, y a James que coño le importaba de adonde conocía yo a Michael.

¿Estas bromeando verdad?- le pregunto enojada.

En lo absoluto- me responde cruzando los brazos

Pues no es tu problema- le aclaro bastante mosqueada, pero James en vez de tomar atención a mis palabras me queda mirado raro- ¿Qué?- le pregunto después de un rato, mis nervios estaban amenazando con colapsar.

Tienes algo diferente- me comenta como si nada- pero no se que es- se sincera confundido-. Abro la boca asombrada, será gilipollas, todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta pero el no, claro si yo tengo que fijarme justo en un idiota que no me pela ni en broma… ¿se han dado cuenta que en los momentos de enojo hasta se nos llega a salir el ego?, pero es que joder esto es frustrante, y James me sigue mirando como si tuviera rayos X.

Da igual- lo corto sentida- dime que querías será mejor- James al parecer esta de acuerdo por que cambia enseguida de expresión, será idiota, pero un idiota terriblemente adorable.

Bueno yo- comienza a decirme a mi parecer nervioso, lo miro expectante- quería preguntarte, diablos es complicado- me confiesa frustrado.

Vamos James- lo animo entre nerviosa y divertida- ¿Cuando has tenido tú problemas de comunicación?

Tienes razón- me dice, de hecho hasta su cara se relaja- yo quiero saber que te parece Amy- me suelta finalmente de sopetón.

¿Han sentido como si algo muy pesado cayera en tu estomago?, ¿Cuándo si alguien de hubiese despertado de un lindo sueño para enfrentarte de golpe a la realidad?, ¿Cómo si un balde de agua fría te cayera encima?, pues ha si me sentí yo en ese momento, hice todo mi esfuerzo por mantener una expresión impasible, James me miraba expectante, largo un suspiro conteniendo el llanto.

Pues es una buena chica, amable, inteligente-le digo dulcemente- si te gusta ve por ella- término con una sonrisa triste pero sincera.

James me mira contento, me da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo del aula. Caí al suelo y me puse a llorar como una niña pequeña, ¿por qué tiene que doler tanto?, se supone que el amor es algo bonito, que te hace feliz, ¿que alguien me explique por que me duele tanto? No se cuanto rato me quede hay, solo se que llore todo lo que fui capaz, una vez mas calmada me levante y moviendo mi varita convoque un espejo, me miro detenidamente, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hubiese hecho.

Mi pelo, antes amarrado en un rodete y casi siempre tapado por un sombrero, caía libre por mi espalda, formando una V, liso, brillante y más pelirrojo que nunca, Hann me había arreglado la forma de mis cejas lo que hace destacar mis ojos, un poco de rubor, rizado de pestañas, y aros de perla terminaron el conjunto. ¿Como cosas tan superficiales pueden cambiarte tanto?, por que a pesar de haber hecho teatro y medio me gusta lo que veo, no es me considera una preciosidad ni nada por el estilo, de hecho sigo pensando que estoy lejos de serlo y mas lejos aún de ser el tipo de chica que le gusta a James, pero creó que ya no me da tanto miedo mirarme es un espejo, sonrió triste, ¿qué estará haciendo James ahora?, mejor no pensar en eso.

Voy saliendo del aula camino a la Sala Común, cuando aparece Barbie Malibú.

No tu no- exclamo exasperada, la rubia me mira asombrada- de verdad no estoy de humor para bancarte.

Pues veras Evans- me contesta maliciosa- no me da la gana hacerte un favor a ti. Resoplo fastidiada, pero al parecer Merlín se puso de mi lado y antes que Barbie Malibú pudiera decir algo para fastidiarme, Michael con Astrid se acercan.

Schwartzman- Saluda Michael inclinando la cabeza

Torns- lo corresponde ella también con un movimiento de cabeza. Los miro extrañada, yo me perdí de lago aquí seguro.

Lily vamos- me dice Astris, mirando desconfiada a la rubia, yo asiento. Una vez lejos de los oídos de Barbie Malibú, me atrevo a hablar.

¿Michael que fue eso con Schwartzman?- le pregunto a mi amigo

¿Qué cosa?- me mira intentando hacerse el desentendido, lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido- mejor dime ¿Qué te pasa a ti?, tienes una cara.

No quiero hablar de eso ahora- les pido, veo como Michael abre la boca para replicar pero un gesto de As lo hace callarse y cambia el tema rápidamente logrando distraerme apenas. Nos quedamos conversando al frente del retrato de la Dama Gorda, cuando la inconfundible voz de James me llama, me giro para encontrármelo, venía corriendo y con una radiante sonrisa en la cara.

A aceptado- me dice feliz, lo miro confusa- Amy, ha aceptado ser mi novia.

Joder…

Fin del capi……..

……………………………………………………………………………….

Holaa, espero no haberme demorado mucho y que el capi no los decepcione, me voy rapidito que pedí prestado un computador.

Muchas gracias por los review )), de verdad me alegra tanto, mañana los contesto ( ya aprendí como hacerlo, por que alguien me dijo que estaba prohibido hacerlo aquí ¿es verdad eso?)

Bueno nos vemos pronto

Besotesssssssss

Codara


	10. Cobardía

Nada de esto es mió, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Capitulo 10: Cobardía

Las últimas tres semanas han sido HORRIBLES, para empezar he tenido que soportar las típicas escenas de noviazgo empalagoso, besos, abrazos, mimos, susurros al oído, sin contar obviamente las frases; "te vez hermosa", "Lo que tu elijas, me basta estar contigo", "Los alcanzare luego que dejare a Amy en su Sala Común"…no… y no es que este absolutamente celosa y verde de envidia, si no que estaba absolutamente ¡cabreada!.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10…no funciona…cálmate Lily, respira, cálmate, es que no puedo tener peor suerte, solo a mi me suceden estas cosas. James y Amy, sobretodo esta última, me han tomado como su celestina, no si esto me pasa solo a mi, todo por que según James yo lo impulsé a lanzarse por Amy y ella me agradece el haberlos presentado y el haber conseguido que James se decidiera. ¿Alguien entiendo eso?, yo desde luego no, las circunstancias definitivamente no están a mi favor.

Cierro la puerta con violencia, adentro de la pieza están Hanna y Astrid que me miran con caras interrogantes.

No soporto más- grito harta, las caras de mis amigas siguen con la misma expresión, me siento en la cama frustrada.

No estoy entendiendo nada- me dice Hanna confundida

James con Amy- le explico con irritación- me tienen de celestina o algo así- Hann con Astrid intercambian miradas de comprensión.

¿Y no has intentado decirles que te incomoda la situación?- me pregunta As, la miro escandalizada

Estas loca- grito exasperada- eso sería ponerme en evidencia. Hann resopla enfadada y mira a As con cara de circunstancia.

As se acerca a mí- Si no quieres hablar con ellos, pues te aguantas- me dice con determinación- pero por favor no te desquites con nosotras.

Ahh- exclamó con frustración, parezco loca, lo admito, pero de verdad no se que hacer, después de unos minutos decido ir a hablar con Michael, hace días que no lo hago. Pero claro, se me olvido el pequeño detalle de no saber donde estaba, me demoro ¡una hora en encontrarlo!, y por si fuera poco, al encontrarlo en los jardines del castillo lo encuentro con Barbie Malibú, me quedo estática ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?

Me acercó seria y toso fuertemente, ambos levantan la cabeza, Michael me sonríe y Katrina me mira molesta.

Puedes dejarnos solos- le pido "amablemente" a Barbie Malibú, esta me mira ofendida, pero se levanta.

Nos vemos después Michael- se despide cordialmente de él, me mira con odio y se va con su movimiento de caderas tan vulgar, me giró y miro inquisidoramente a mi amigo.

Me puedes explicar ¿qué hacías con ella?- le pregunto mirándolo acusadoramente

Conversar- me responde el calmadamente

¿Conversar?- Bufó incrédula- ¿No querrás decir, hablar de lo súper guapa y fascinante que es ella?, por que evidentemente..

Lily- me interrumpió mi amigo- no me gusta que hables así de ella.

Perdón- Exclamo al borde de un colapso, y no estoy exagerando ¿desde cuando Michael defiende a esa rubia de bote?

No es tan mal como parece- me asegura, yo lo miro con mas incredulidad aún, esa frase es tan común, es la típica justificación que uno usa cuando quiere defender, por diferentes motivos, normalmente esos enamoramientos inexplicables a la luz de la razón, a un autentico gilipollas…un momento...no creo, no, no, me niego a plantearme siquiera la posibilidad de que…, miro acusadoramente a Michael y al ver que él no diría nada me atrevo a preguntarle- ¿Michael te gusta ESA?

Lily, yo tuve una relación con Katrina- me confiesa

¿Qué?- exclamo asombrada y enojada- ¿Cómo que anduviste con Barbie Malibú?

Michael resopla aburrido- Lily enserio no creó que sea tan difícil de entender- pero yo lo sigo mirando atónita

¿Michael estas hablando de la misma chica que yo conozco?- le pregunto esperanzada

Si- me responde hastiado- se que puede llegar a ser un poco irritante a veces, pero puede llegar a ser realmente agradable

Lo miro con la boca abierta- Michael estas loco- sostengo mas que convencida- Katrina Schwartzman es uno de los seres mas egoístas e insoportables que conozco, explícame que demonios paso- le pido confundida

Da igual, duro muy poco- me cuenta mi amigo con voz de hastió- termino por que saco a relucir la arpía que lleva dentro- al ver que lo seguía mirando raro, me aclaró- corto conmigo por Potter.

Abro los ojos asombrada¿y luego me pregunta por que detesto tanto a Barbie Malibú?

Lily me tengo que, nos vemos luego- se despide apresuradamente Michael, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y evitando según supuse un discurso contra esa arpía. Suspiro derrotada y me siento en el pasto y cierro los ojos cansada¿y qué hago yo ahora?, me volveré loca si tengo que seguir aguantando a James con Amy, una cosa es aceptar todo, bueno ni que me quedara otra opción, pero otra muy diferente era tener que bancarmelos todo el día, de verdad esto me esta superando. Siento como alguien se sienta al lado mió, pero no quiero abrir los ojos aún, probablemente es alguna de las chicas.

¿Qué haces acá?- me pregunta la voz de James, abro los ojos de golpe, y sí hay esta James Potter, tan… James Potter como siempre, miro al cielo enfadada, definitivamente alguien tiene un extraño sentido del humor, empezare a creer que tuve una vida pasada y em ella tengo que haber sido muy, muy mala.

Estoy descansando- le respondo, y conste no es una mentira del todo, de verdad que estaba descansando.

¿Estas bien?- me pregunta esta vez

Si, no te preocupes- Ahora si estoy mintiendo descaradamente. El me esta mirando con el entrecejo fruncido.

No soy idiota sabes- me dice con un pequeño tono de reproche- te he notado un poco irritada últimamente ¿sabes?, y me gustaría saber por que. Lo miro entre sorprendida y asustada ¿tan evidente soy?

No es nada enserio James- señalo con poca convicción- solo..ando un poco irritable- sonrió levemente, pero James me sigue mirando como si no me creyera una palabra, resopló entre enfadada y nerviosa- De acuerdo- admito derrotada- tengo que decirle a alguien algo y no me atrevo por que creo que pensara cosas que no son- le explico rápidamente y moviendo las manos.

¿Qué?- James me mira confundido- puedes decirlo de una forma un poco mas mmm ¿comprensible?

Lo miro exasperada, los hombres a veces pueden a llegar a ser bastante exasperantes¡y con lo que me había costado decirlo!, el me sigue mirando expectante.

No se como decirle a alguien que me molesta algo de él- vuelvo a explicarle pero de maneras mas lenta.

James me mira sonriendo- Pero Lily no seas cobarde¿qué tan malo puede ser?- lo miro ofendida- seguro estas exagerando, las mujeres suelen hacer eso- abro la boca para protestar, pero el no me deja hablar- vamos, ya es hora de cenar.

Me voy todo el camino enfurruñada con James, que no hace mas que reír, vamos llegando a la mesa de Griffyndor cuando veo a Sirius dirigirse a mi bastante enfadado.

Lily- me llama Sirius enojado- ¿Quién es el que esta hablando con Hanna?- miro hacia donde indica Sirius

Es el nuevo prospecto de novio de Hann, lo siento Sirius, te demoraste mucho- le digo golpeándole el hombro amistosamente, el frunce el entrecejo, pero luego sonríe sarcásticamente, una sonrisa que lo favorece mucho para ser sincera.

A un merodeador nadie le gana- me dice guiñándome un ojo y dirigiéndose a Hann. Lo miro asustada y no tuve que esperar mas de cinco minutos para ver a un Ravenclaw salir presuroso y a Hann salir, literalmente, arrastrada por un sonriente Sirius, definitivamente Sirius sabía lo que hacía.

Y me lo confirmo la descomunal pelea que tuvo con Hann, bueno pelea, pelea no, por que Sirius estaba de lo más divertido ante una furiosa Hann, juro que los gritos se escuchaban hasta en las mazmorras, de hecho yo solo estoy detrás del tapiz por si las cosas salen de control, bueno eso fue lo que dijo James cuando me arrastro hasta acá, y no piensen mal de mi, no acostumbro espiar a mis amigas, al menos no con frecuencia, pero no fui capaz de decirle que no a James, de perderme esto y obviamente intervenir en caso de que sea necesario¿ a qué no soy una excelente amiga?

¿Cuánto que termina con una cachetada para Canuto?- me susurra la voz de James en mi oído, sonrió, mas por la sensación de la voz de James tan cerca mió que lo dicho por este. No se cuanto divague en mis propios pensamientos, pero salí de forma muy brusca de ellos, James me tiraba del brazo con delicadeza.

Vayámonos antes de que nos vean, creo que es un momento muy intimo- me dice con picardía James, dirijo mi vista a los chicos y me quede con la boca abierta, me peñisco el brazo, definitivamente no estoy viendo mal, Hann y Sirius se están ¡besando!, joder siempre me pierdo de las mejores cosas, yo y mi costumbre de viajar en el mundo de fantasías. James me vuelve a tirar y lo sigo. No hablamos por unos segundos, al menos hasta alejarnos lo suficiente.

Sabía que esto pasaría- sonrió triunfal, después del momento de total desconcierto acabo de darme cuenta que uno de mis grandes objetivos se ha cumplido, no decía yo que Hann y Sirius estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Solo esperemos que Canuto no demuestre su habilidad para joderlas- me comenta James pensativo.

Mas vale que no- apunto seria- por que se las vera conmigo. James ríe a mi lado.

Bueno pelirroja te tendré que abandonar, quede con Amy- me avisa él, yo asiento con la cabeza, santo milagro, se me esfumo toda la alegría. Me quedo para unos momentos sin saber que hacer, un lugar que no me recuerde ni remotamente a James, imposible, no existe, se me ocurrió entonces, al menos mis neuronas no han terminado de fundirse, por que esto de estar enamorado te pone totalmente idiota.

Me dirijo a la biblioteca, distraída como siempre, y por lo mismo choco contra algo, o mejor dicho alguien, levanto la mirada y me topo con unos ojos azules, era un chico guapísimo al que claramente no conocía, lo inspecciono, de pelo negro, alto y de espaldas anchas era uno de los hombres mas atractivos que he visto en mi vida, bueno no es que haya visto tantos, pero se entiende ¿no?

Lily- escucho la divertida voz de Michael, me sonrojo violentamente, estuve demasiado ocupada como para fijarme siquiera quien estaba a mi alrededor. Lo miro avergonzada, y el me dirige una sonrisa burlona- el es Scott Patinson viene de intercambio- me presenta al chico desconocido, que me esta sonriendo divertido.

Hola- saludo cohibida- yo ehh lo siento- digo nerviosa- po-por el choque.

No te preocupes- me dice el sonriendo y en mi cabeza solo surgía un pensamiento ¿Dónde he estado yo que no me he dado cuenta que semejante chico llego a Hogwarts?

----------Fin del capi---

Lo siento!! de verda lo siento muchisimo, ni se cuando fue la ultima vez que actualize

ando apuradisima, mañana tengo examen, de verdad lo siento mucho

peor no volvera pasar, al menos en mucho tiempo, el proximo miercoles salgo de vacaciones y hay podre concentrarme en mis fic )9

Muchas gracias por los review que no me los merecía no los alcanzo a contestar, espero me perdonen peor a contar de ahora podre hacer todo eso, devolver review, compartir historias, intercambiar opiniones, todo ¿no son lindas las vaciones?

Muchas, muchas gracias, miles y miles de besos.

nos vemos pronto

Codara


	11. Scott Patinson

Eh, recuerden, nada de esto es mío, todo de propiedad de J.K.Rowling, yo solo los utilizo por mera diversión.

Capitulo 11: Scott Patinson

Lily- me dice Michael aguantándose la risa- ¿adonde vas?

Ehh, a la biblioteca- le respondo claramente azorada, por que la tierra no me tragaba en estos momentos, no mejor por que no me succionan el cerebro y hacen un intercambio de neuronas haber si así dejo de hacer idioteces.-yo eh debo irme, adiós- ni siquiera los miro, salgo corriendo. Me detengo 3 pisos mas arriba, soy una idiota, miro hacia arriba, alguien ahí esta realmente enojado conmigo, he hecho el idiota, joder. Claramente a la biblioteca ya no voy, mejor regresar a la Sala Común.

Lo primero que veo al ingresar es a Sirius, Savinne, Remus y James conversando, o bueno, a Sirius con cara de no entender nada, Sav con claras intenciones de matar a Sirius, a Remus tratando de calmar a su novia y a James claramente divertido.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mirando a los cuatro

Las ha cagado- me informa James, con voz de "te lo dije", miro indignada a Sirius.

¿Cómo que las he cagado?- se defiende enseguida- ¿Cómo iba a adivinar que le molestaría?

¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto bastante mosqueada

El muy idiota no encontró nada mejor que decirle, en frente de nosotros, "Nena, sabia que caerías, nadie se me resiste"- interrumpe Sav, bastante cabreada he imitando la voz de Sirius bastante bien, de hecho estuve tentada a reírme, pero más importante es matar a Sirius.

Sirius Black eres hombre muerto- le grito enfurecida para empezar a golpearlo, este sale corriendo a las habitaciones de chicos.

No creas que eso te salvara, eres un idiota, cuando hablas ¿te escuchas?, joder que tanto te costaba tener tu bocaza cerrada- y así sigo por al menos media hora, el pobre Sirius ya empezaba a sentirse realmente mal, al menos eso creo, por que dejo de tratar de defenderse y me mira con una expresión que me llega a dar pena.

Lily para por favor- James se ha acercado a la escalera de los chicos, que es de donde le he estado gritando a Sirius- me esta empezando a doler la cabeza- me susurra despacio con una sonrisa de angelito, lo miro apenada y asiento con la cabeza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius ahora si estas muerto- le digo apesadumbrada a Sirius a la mañana siguiente, todo mi esfuerzo tirado a la basura, y es que Hann antes, y de todas las miles de veces que se ha cabreado con Sirius, nunca, pero nunca había pasado de él de esa manera, generalmente lo veía y le dirigía alguna pesadez, o una mirada asesina, o joderle alguna cita o broma, pero nunca, nunca había pasado así de él, es como si no existiera. Necesito tomar aire.

Lo siento iba distraída, yo…- levanto la mirada para ver con quien había chocado y me encuentro a un divertido Scott Patinson, enrojezco de manera instantánea y me callo de golpe.

Parece que es costumbre tuya chocar con la gente- comenta sonriente, eso claramente no ayudo a que me sintiera mejor- ayer no tuve ocasión de conversar contigo, saliste corriendo- ¡joder!, este chico debería tener más tacto para decirme las cosas.

Yo..bueno, esto- balbuceo avergonzada.

¿Eres un poco tímida no?- me pregunta amable, aunque a mi más me pareció una manera sutil de afirmarlo.

A veces- respondo cohibida

Créeme, no muerdo- me asegura sonriente- ¿A dónde vas?

A despejarme un poco- le respondo más relajada.

Pues yo también- me hace un movimiento con la mano para invitarme a caminar junto a él, asiento con la cabeza.

Hay me entere que nació en Inglaterra, pero por el trabajo de su padre, le ha tocado estar en diferentes lugares, que tiene una hermana menor que también esta en Hogwarts, que¡Oh sorpresa!, le gusta el quidditch, que quiere ser auror, que le gusta, como todo buen Ravenclaw, leer, y mejor paro ¿no?, el punto es que es un cielo, me hace reír casi tanto como Sirius y no me hace enojar como este.

No es que no me guste el Quidditch, pero mis pies prefieren estar en tierra- Scott no entendía como era posible que no fuera fanática del Quidditch.

Eso pasa por que no has tenido un buen profesor- me dice con fingida voz de experto, pero yo niego con la cabeza y antes de que me pudiera decir otra cosa una voz interrumpe nuestra conversación.

Lily- James Potter me dirige una mirada extraña, y yo, por primera vez desde que lo conozco, deseo que no hubiese llegado a interrumpir- te necesitamos en la Sala Común, Sirius a entrado en la fase soy una idiota- asiento con la cabeza, me despido de Scott y sigo a James, no fui capaz de decir nada¿qué demonios estoy pensando?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me siento con aire derrotado en la mesa de Gryffindor, esta mañana hice el intento de convencer a Hann que hablara con Sirius, y recibí un rotundo no, sumándole el haber pasado la mitad de la noche analizando que diablos me había pasado ayer, que eso de no querer que James llegará…Vale Scott parece ser un buen chico, además de muy guapo, es agradable, cordial, simpático, inteligente, bromista, y todos los adjetivos positivos que se le pueden dar a una persona, es casi perfecto, casi, por que no es James Potter, dale, acepto que me entusiasmé en un primer momento, al punto de haber deseado que James no llegara, pero pasado la primera impresión, James sigue teniendo ese algo que me hace quererlo solo a él, estoy jodida, realmente jodida.

Oh, Lily, que bueno verte, te vi conversar con ese Ravenclaw, sería estupendo que llegaras a tener algo con ese chico, es monisimo, no tanto como James, pero imagínate, podrías salir los cuatro- me dice Amy de corrido y con voz alegre apenas llega a nuestra mesa, esta niña claramente no tiene cerebro¿en qué momento dije que era inteligente y agradable?, y además ¿no sabe que la gente suele decir hola al menos¡No he dormido con ella!, la miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

Hola Amy- la saludo sarcástica, ella me sonríe¿Qué no noto el sarcasmo en mi voz?

Amy creó que Lily no querrá conversar nada, no es un buen día- le aconseja James a su súper guau novia, me dirige una sonrisa, que me esfuerzo en responder, que alguien llegue por favor.

¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- la voz de Scott me llega como una señal de salvación.

Hola Scott- lo saludo contenta, es que es imposible no hacerlo, no tiene el magnetismo innato de James, esta claro, pero me esta cayendo realmente bien y me acaba de salvar de otra traumática escena novios empalagosos.

Lily- me sonríe de vuelta- voy a el campo a ver los entrenamiento de Quidditch ¿me quieres acompañar?

Me lo pienso un instante, dirijo mi mirada a James, que se estaba besando con Amy, pienso en el humor de Hann y asiento rápidamente con la cabeza.

Todo iba bien, vimos el entrenamiento, conversamos un rato en las gradas, Scott voló un rato cuando el equipo se retiro, pero debí suponer que tan lindo no podía ser todo.

Bien Lily, tu turno- me informa Scott aterrizando junto a mí

No, no y no- me niego con rotundidad.

No te pido que vueles hoy, pero al menos para que aprendas a subirte a una escoba como la gente- me pide con una voz tan tierna, que me fue imposible negarme.

Diez minutos después estaba analizando seriamente el establecer nuevamente mis patrones de ternura, que la perspectiva de despegar mis pies de tierra no me animaba en lo más mínimo.

Vamos, solo unos centímetros- me trataba de convencer Scott, niego con la cabeza.

Lilian Evans- escucho mi nombre ser gritado por un Sirius bastante cabreado, suelto la escoba, le dirijo una mirada de desconcierto a Scott y camino hacia Sirius entre extrañada y enojada¿qué se cree el muy idiota para gritarme¡A mí!, además ¿qué hice ahora?, estoy segura que no he hecho nada para enojarlo, y ¿qué tiene que enojarse él conmigo?

¿Qué haces con él?- me pregunta exasperado cuando llego a su lado, lo miro con la boca abierta, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

Conversar ¿te suena esa palabra?- le contesto irritada

Eso se llama confraternizar con el enemigo pelirroja, no conversar- me contradice con el ceño fruncido, abro la boca indignada.

Tu no eres el más indicado para hablar sobre ello- le recrimino gritando ya y cada vez mas enfadada.

Por supuesto que sí

Claro que no

¿Qué sucede aquí?- la voz de James nos llega en el momento oportuno- sus gritos están empezando a escucharse desde la entrada.

Que este subnormal esta hablando mal de Scott- le cuento rápidamente buscando su apoyo.

Pues a mi tampoco me cae muy bien, si te soy sincero- me confiesa James, lo miro asombrada.

Pelirroja los dos estamos de acuerdo, no te conviene juntarte con él- me anuncia Sirius sonriente.

Se tendrán que aguantar entonces, a mi me cae de maravillas- sentenció furiosa, me doy la media vuelta y me largo echando humo¿qué se creen?, claro ellos pueden tener la vida social que se les antoja ¿y yo?, que se jodan, me junto con quien a mi se me de la gana.

Scott se acerca corriendo a mí y me pregunta que sucedió, le cuento de la manera más despreocupada que puedo, pero él me mira culpable.

No quiero que tengas problemas con ellos por mi culpa- me dice apenado.

No te preocupes, a mi me caes muy bien y no dejare de hablarte por que unos trogloditas me lo digan- le aseguro, el me sonríe alegre.

Bueno, entonces me aceptaras acompañarte a Hogsmeade en la próxima salida- me pide contento, lo miro por unos segundos¿qué podía perder?

Claro que sí- acepto sonriente-hablamos después, debo encontrarme con Hann- Scott asiente con la cabeza, me despido rápidamente y camino hacia la Sala Común.

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- la desagradable voz de Katrina Schwartzman llega a mis oídos¿qué hice para merecer esto?, pensé que me habría librado de ella.

Barbie Malibú- la saludo con una sonrisa claramente falsa- que sorpresa verte, pensé que me habría librado de ti- ella me mira con odio pero tiene una desagradable sonrisa en la cara, que no me agrada ni un pelo.

Y dime Evans ¿qué tuviste que hacer para que un chico como ese te hiciera algo de caso?- me pregunta con el veneno impregnado en la voz.

¿Disculpa?- la miro incrédula

Los brebajes para enamorar a alguien están prohibidos en Hogwarts ¿lo sabías?- calma, respira, te esta provocando- debe ser tan frustrante que James no te haga caso- sigue diciéndome con arrogancia.

Cállate, te lo advierto- le digo enojado, alzo mi varita.

Uhh, que miedo- ¡se esta burlando de mi!- Evans no deberías enojarte cuando te dicen la verdad, entiéndelo, James no te hace, ni te hará nunca caso.

¡Expelliarmus!- Katrina sale expedida hacia la pared.

Lily- me doy vuelta para ver a Scott acercarse a mi.

¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí Lily?- me pregunto Scott asombrado, bajo mi varita avergonzada, Barbie Malibú sonríe con arrogancia.

Fin del capi…

Holaaa, espero que el capi no decepcione, me demore una semana de lo que tenía pensado pero ya esta acá. Muchas gracias por los review, de verdad )).

Macaen: Gracias por las porras, me sirvieron, creó que me fue bastante bien, sacando el ramo matemático claro que fue un desastre. Besote

July-PotterEvans15: Esperemos que Scott sirva y no líe todo más, y espero que te siga gustando el fic, graciass ).

Pamina Black: Apoyo la idea, Amy me cae cada día más mal, y Sirius es un sol, yo quiero uno para mi, no tan mete patas si XD. Y aprovechando el impulso, estab leyendo el último capi de Frente a Frente nuevamente, creó que estos días me pondré al día con los review, soy una vaga, pero me encanta el fic. Cariños.

Consue: Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic ), y que bueno que saliste de vacas para que lo puedas leer jeje. Un besote

Luna712: Si a mi también me gusto esa parte, aunque me dio un poco de pena, pobre Lily, si no se entiende ni ella, esperemos que se aliste la niña jeje.

Koumal Lupin-Nott: Me has pillado me acorde de la pobre Hermione para basar la reacción de Lily, yo también pensé que Sirius se merecía el regalo, aunque aún tiene que aprender jeje, ya veras Scott es un sol, de hecho me pediré uno para navidad. Besotess.

RebexPotter: No eres la única mi idea inicial era todo un cuento de rosas, pero después dije no, muy predecible, así que veremos que sale ahora. Espero te guste, Muak.

Monseevans: Se me partía el corazón cuando me imaginaba a Lily, pero creo que era necesario¿que mejor prueba que de verdad es un amor sano?, nadie dijo que no doliera amar, aunque esperemos que esto tenga un final feliz XD, gracias por pasar ).

ErisesBlack: Por supuesto que todas las ideas son bien recibidas, tengo la mala costumbre de revisar los review cuando voy a publicar, si non te hubiese respondido antes (, pero bueno mi mail ya lo tienes, o también ha así que lo espero ). Besoss

Ivenus-evans: Gracias, prometo no desaparecer, ahora tengo el computador para mi sola jeje. Yo también espero que James se ponga muy pero muy celoso, aunque uno nunca sabe. Besos guapa.

Marina66: Apoyo la moción, quiero un Scott para mí, si es una monada de chico, y traerá unos cuantos problemillas jeje. Un besote.

Hermione Weasley: Gracias por pasar, espero lo sigas haciendo jeje, y que te haya gustado este capi. Y te hare una pregunta idiota, no te decepciones de mi intelecto, pero esto de la tecnología me supera, un logh es un MySpace verdad?? Un besote linda.

Nos vemos prontito, espero que en una semana mas o menos.

Besotes

Feliz Navidad

Codara


	12. La broma

Holaaaaaaaaa, mil perdones por la demora, para variar XD, aunque esta vez no fue por la u, o por falta de inspiracion, si no por que llego a mis manos el trailer de "los 6 signos de la luz" y ooo esta basado en un libro, asi que antes de verla quize leer el libro¡sorpresa!, estaban escritos por Susan Cooper y eran 5, asi que me puse a leer los 5, al mismo tiempo había llegado a mi la continuación de Eragon asi que obligada a reeleer Eragon para poder leer Eldest, mas encima se me dio por volver a leer HP 5 y 6 por que como ya sale el 7 en español original, y estoy empezando con los libros de Dan Brown, pero dije no primero el fic )) y... ¿me entendieron algo?, bueno el punto es que de verdad siento la demora. El capi no esta muy bueno, pero fue lo unico que se me ocurrio para llegar a donde queria. )), aun asi espero que les guste.

Mil gracias a Ariadna Malfoy, monseevans, Koumal LupinNott, luna712, ivenus-valens, macaen, Aldonza Black, Malfoy.Girl.Potter, yekonia, y anasofia, hermosas que me dejaron un fic )))).

Bueno aquí va el capi, y aviso nada de esto es mío, todo pertecene a Rowling .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí Lily?- me pregunto Scott asombrado, bajo mi varita avergonzada, Barbie Malibú sonríe con arrogancia.

Capitulo 12: La broma

¿He podido tener peor suerte?, yo insisto debo haber tenido o un antepasado muy mala o yo haber sido muy mala en una vida pasado, por que joder, esto es mucho.

Ah Katrina ¿Cómo estas?- saluda Scott con voz aburrida, lo miro extrañada- ¿qué hiciste ahora?- le pregunta fastidiado, creo que he cambiado de opinión, debo haber tenido un antepasado muy bueno o yo haber sido la miel en persona.

¿Se conocen?- pregunto asombrada y olvidándome por un segundo por que estaban ahí y de mi posible árbol genealógico - no estoy entendiendo nada

Por supuesto que si Evans¿acaso Scott no te lo dijo?- me pregunta maliciosa la rubia- Scott y yo somos hermanos.

¿Como que tú hermana?- miro a Scott con el entrecejo fruncido- no dijiste que tu hermana iba en cuarto año

Y es así- me asegura el moreno- Katrina es mi hermanastra, gracias a Merlín no comparto genes con ella- sonrió por el comentario.

Oh, aún sigues enojado por lo de Michael- dice Barbie Malibú, yo miro con la ceja alzada a Scott.

No, creó que fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar- le asegura mosqueado el Ravenclaw- te conozco lo suficiente Katrina, mejor ahorrémonos todo esto y aléjate.

Me pongo frente a Scott, dispuesta a explicarle todo, esta bien que le haya dicho que se fuera, pero aún así no quiero que piense mal de mí, abro mi boca con toda la intención de dar una larga justificación cuando el me corta moviendo un brazo en gesto negativo.

No es necesario que digas nada, solo no me falles el sábado- y se va dejándome absolutamente atontada¿y luego dicen que las mujeres somos las complicadas?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y el sábado llego con más rapidez de lo que esperaba. Baje al vestíbulo donde Scott ya me esperaba, se me había olvidado totalmente que era Hallowenn, entre Scott, el enojo con Sirius y James y que Hann no le hablara al cabeza hueca de Sirius… nadie puede.

Hola- lo saludo sonriente, el me devuelve el gesto y caminamos juntos a Hogsmeade, conversamos de todo, es muy fácil hablar con él, es abierto, comunicativo y chistosísimo. Por lo que el viaje se me hace mas corto de lo usual.

¿Vamos a intentar volar de nuevo o no?- me pregunta Scott después de un rato.

Bueno…yo- balbuceo nerviosa, digan lo que digan sigo prefiriendo mantener mis pies en la tierra- ¿por qué no me acompañas a comprar un par de cosas?, me quede sin tinta.

Te estas escabullendo deliberadamente de lo que te pregunte- me recrimina divertido el moreno- pero bueno, vamos- le sonrió aliviada.

Estaba fuera de Hoynedukes, necesito una nueva provisión de chocolates, cuando veo a Michael con una chica, me giro rápidamente hacia a Scott, para ver si no estoy viendo mal, y es que hace unos días he empezado a analizar el necesitar lentes, que eso de preguntarle a Hann cada vez que no entiendo una palabra esta empezando a fastidiarme y a fastidiar a Hann también, que la distraigo de su pasatiempo favorito, insultar y maldecir a Sirius Black.

Para ¿ese no es Michael?...con, un momento ¿no es Astrid¿que esta pasando acá¿porque no me entero nunca de nada?- farfullo sorprendida, Scott me mira sonriente.

¿No me digas que no sabias nada?- me pregunta burlonamente, lo miro indignada.

Claro que no, esto es el colmo, que clase de amigos son, espera que me los tope, no lo puedo creer- reclame sentida.

¿Quieres ir a las tres escobas?- me pregunta, yo lo miro ceñuda, el me mira mas divertido aún- Para amenizar la tarde- se explica, le saco la lengua pero asiento con la cabeza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llego a la Sala Común para encontrarme con mis amigas, la tarde había sido totalmente agradable, Scott es muy mono y divertido, me encuentro a Hann sentada mirando con evidente hastío a Sirius y a James mirando divertido a su amigo. La situación de Hanna y el idiota que le tengo por pretendiente seguía estando en situación critica, aunque al menos habíamos conseguido una mejora, Hann lo insultaba cada vez que podía, lo que significaba volver al comienzo, no digo yo que Sirius es un idiota.

Pelirroja, si sigues enfadado conmigo ya son dos las personas, hieren mis sentimientos- me dice Sirius de manera teatralmente trágica apenas me siento con ellos, Hann chasquea la lengua con desaprobación.

Por muy divertido que seas, aún estoy enojada- le comunico a Sirius seriamente.

¿Ves?, ella me considera divertido- le dice Sirius a Hann con aire triunfal.

Estadísticamente alguien tenia que hacerlo idiota- le contesta mordaz mi amiga, Sirius abre la boca indignado, yo toso para ocultar mi risa, James es mas descarado y se ríe con desparpajo.

Creo Canuto que eso no te ayuda- comenta James despreocupadamente, evidentemente divertido de la situación.

Vamos Hann solo fue un mísero comentario-suplica con tono lastimero el ojiazul, sin embargo Hann no dio muestra de clemencia alguna.

Astrid ven para acá¿por que no habías dicho nada?- le riño como a una niña pequeña he interrumpiendo la desastrosa intención de Sirius de pedir disculpas, mi amiga acaba de entrar a la Sala Común y se dirigió de inmediato hasta nosotros.

¿Sobre que?- me pregunta mi amiga haciéndose la desentendida.

¿Cómo que de que?- la increpo con una ceja en alto- te refrescare la memoria¿te suena Michael?

A eso- dice Astrid con voz despreocupada, aunque la radiante sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos la delatan estrepitosamente.

Si eso- afirme yo cruzándome de brazos

Pues veras, siempre nos hemos llevado bien- comienza a explicarme bastante nerviosa, se detiene unos segundos- tengo que ir a buscar algo- y sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Resoplo entre enfadada por no haberme dado cuenta antes de nada, y contente por que Astrid había encontrado alguien que valiera la pena, por que desde luego Michael era un millón de veces mejor que el idiota que tenía por novio, de hecho no se por que nunca se me ocurrió juntarlos antes, eso hubiese sido una magnifica idea y claramente habría tenido mejor puerto que Hann con Sirius.

Bien pelirroja no te levantas hasta que me perdones- me anuncia la voz de Sirius, me sobresalto, estuve tan metida en mis propios pensamientos que no me di cuenta que James y Sirius se habían sentado al lado mío, James a mi izquierda, Sirius a mi derecha. Los miro exasperada, es que parecen críos mirándome con carita de pena.

Lily- James toma la palabra y utiliza su voz más suave y su sonrisa más conciliadora y, como mi traicionero subconsciente me recordó, adorable-no queremos que sigas enojada con nosotros.

Era nuestro deber de amigos-prosiguió Sirius

No queríamos hacerte enfadar- me aclaro James

Pero insistimos, Pattinson no termina de caernos bien-continuo Sirius

Pero si tu quieres llevarte con el, nosotros lo aceptamos- dijo James

¿Nos perdonas?- casi me veo mareada de tanto cambio¿no hubiese sido más fácil que lo dijera uno?, los miro a ambos, son tan tiernos.

De acuerdo, solo procuren no volver a hacerlo ¿vale?- les advierto a ambos, creó que debo empezar a hacerme inmune a esas caritas, a la proxima ya me estarán pidiendo que salte de la torre de Astronomía, sin contar que lo dicho de advertencia no tiene nada, la sonrisa que tengo en mi cara hecha por la borda cualquier intento de amenaza.

Lo prometemos- me dicen ambos con cara de angelito, me río con ellos, es un alivio haber arreglado esto al menos, no me gustaba no hablarles¡con lo que me costo juntar más de dos palabras enfrente de James!... lo mejor de todo era que podría disfrutar con ellos el banquete de Hallowenn.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Silencio- a alguien le había llegado una vociferadora, el grito resonó fuertemente en el Gran Comedor.

Levanto la cabeza asombrada, hubiese jurado que el grito que había roto la armonía del Gran Comedor era mi voz, si no fuera imposible por que he estado callada, levanto mi cabeza para detectar de adonde venía el ruido, miro a Scott para ver si el ya había visto algo y quedo con la boca abierta, el Raven miraba con asombro como una carta roja comenzaba a gritarle.

Scott Patinson no te vuelvas a acercarte a mí, pase la peor tarde de mi vida, no se en que momento acepte salir contigo. ¡Idiota!- me levante de inmediato, debo estar volviéndome loca, por que la voz de esa carta era la mía y puedo jurar que no lo hice, Scott camina hacia mí con una expresión que no supe interpretar¿enojo?¿vergüenza?¿decepción?... no lo sé, pero me siento terriblemente mal.

Scott, yo no hice nada, te juro hice nada- suplique acongojada, pero él no daba muestras de creerme nada.

Pensé que eras diferente Lily¿pero esto?, de verdad me gustabas- me dice con evidente rencor, me esta mirando de una manera tan fría.

Yo…no se que esta sucediendo yo- murmure, esto no me puede estar pasando, no ahora que todo iba tan bien.

No soy tan idiota ¿sabes?, Michael me dijo que eras buena persona, mira como se equivoca- termina diciéndome dolido antes de darse la vuelta y salir del Gran Comedor, lo miro irse totalmente bloqueada, ni siquiera soy capaz de detenerlo, no entiendo nada, juro que no entiendo nada. Me siento frustrada y miro alrededor buscando alguien que me explicara algo, mis amigas tienen la misma cara de perplejidad que yo, Sirius me mira con cara de no creerse nada y James esta con una sonrisa burlona en la cara… un momento…

James dime que no fuiste tú- le pido seria, el me sonríe inocente.

¿Como te atreviste?- le grito furiosa, todo el Gran Comedor nos estaba mirando, pero sinceramente fue en lo último que pensé- pensé que éramos amigos

Lily fue solo una broma, no tienes que enojarte así- me dice intentando calmarme.

¿Tú no entiendes verdad?, eres demasiado egoísta como para hacerlo- le recrimino con rabia contenida, cruzándome de brazos

Creo que estas confundiendo las cosas- insiste James, su voz tiene un pequeño matiz de preocupación.

No estoy confundiendo nada- le contradigo aún más enojada

Solo estaba tratando de animar el día- El moreno me mira como si no pudiera entender por que hacia tanto escándalo.

Mira a tu alrededor¿animaste a alguien?- digo cada palabra con toda la amargura del mundo¿cómo una persona a la que quieres tanto es capaz de hacer cosas que te hacen tanto daño?

Vale puede que se me haya pasado un poco la mano, pero no es para tanto- Potter sigue con cara de no haber roto un plato, lo que me hace mirarlo en primer momento desconcertada¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota?, para luego dar paso a la mas pura y total furia.

¿Que no es para tanto?, eres un imbecil James Potter, un imbecil- la rabia vuelve a aflorar en mí, con más brío que nunca- Escúchame bien Potter, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca más en tu vida

Fin del capi………………..


	13. Ley del Hielo

Olaa, esta vez me apure con el capi, no es de mi entero agrado pero en necesario, ya entenderán por que jeje.

Debo decirlo, para mi desgracia personal y alegría del mundo entero, todo los personajes, lugares y cualquier cosa que puedan reconocer es de Rowling, yo solo los tomó prestado para escribir unas cuantas locuras.

Capitulo 13: Ley del hielo

Scott, por favor escúchame- rogué angustiada, llevaba toda la mañana buscándolo y cuando al fin lo encontré el había tomado rápidamente la dirección contraria. Había pasado una de las peores noches de mi vida, por no dramatizar aunque diría que la peor, me pase horas llorando cual Magdalena y sin entender nada, es que es todo tan injusto. El chico suspiro y se dio la vuelta, al menos no me miraba con enojo- Yo no tuve nada que ver, no sería capaz.

Lo sé Lily, de hecho todo el colegio lo sabe- me dijo el serio, pero sin ese tono acusador que había utilizado la noche anterior- siento haber sido duro contigo, pero se que me entiendes.

Por supuesto que si- asentí, es que si me pongo en el lugar de él…uff… yo hubiese armada una bien grande.

¿Amigos?- pregunte esperanzada

Amigos- me confirmo él, me tire cual idiota a abrazarlo, al menos una cosa se arreglo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lily escúchame, yo nunca quise… de verdad lo siento, no pensé- ese es James que se acerco a mí en la Sala Común hace apenas tres segundos, como si fuese simple llegar y decir "bueno no importa, se que eres un idiota retrasado, no importa lo que hagas, yo te perdono todo".

Sirius dile al idiota que tienes por amigo que no me interesa lo que tenga que decir, de hecho dile que no quiero volver a hablarle.- le comunique a Sirius para que le dijera él- como dicen los muggles le declaro la "ley del hielo".

¿La qué?- me pregunta desconcertado Sirius, James también me mira con cara de no entender nada.

Ley del hielo- bufó molesta, y dirigiéndome a Sirius por si había que aclarar- haber dime Sirius ¿Cuándo tu le hablas a un hielo te contesta?- el moreno me mira con cara de circunstancia, a Potter ni lo miro- hay tienes tu explicación- termino mosqueada.

Sirius al ver que a mi no me sacaría palabra, se dedico a su nuevo pasatiempo, tratar que Hann lo perdona. Y joder que era constante, cuando había pasado al menos media hora, mi paciencia llego a su límite, además como no hablaba sentía que mi garganta reclamaba, pero para variar un poco las cosas en mi vida, paso justo lo que no quería que pasara.

Hanna dímelo una vez más y no te vuelvo a perseguir- pidió Sirius con cansancio, y es que no era para menos, realmente era persistente.

No quiero nada contigo Black- expresó mi amiga altanera.

Pues de acuerdo, no te molestare más- sentenció serio, con esa seriedad que en una persona como él asusta.

Y al día siguiente todo el colegio se enteraba que Sirius Black estaba de novio con Katie Doll, Hann solo lo había mirado de manera despectiva cuando los vio pasar juntos, pero el hecho que apenas comiera y que se acostara y cerrara los doseles de su cama apenas llegamos al dormitorio me hicieron pensar que al parecer la noticia no le había sentado del todo bien. Sirius ahora si que la había liado, definitivamente ahora si lo asesinaba¿acaso de arriba no se apiadan de mí?, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nada más entretenido que estar un lunes en la noche en la biblioteca haciendo deberes retrasados, pero es que ayer cualquier intento de concentración fue un fracaso, entre el enojo y la pena, no hay quien y me tuve que venir acá, por que si estoy en la Sala Común esta el indeseable y en el cuarto, Hann anda con humor… pero dudo que me sirva como excusa para no entregar mis tareas, hay que ver lo incomprensiva que es a veces McGonagall

Evans- Sevures Snape había aparecido entre las estanterías, sin su usual compañía y dirigiéndose a mí.

Snape de verdad, no estoy de ánimos- le dije con cansancio

No vengo a discutir contigo- me contradijo el Slytherin con su característico tono sarcástico- vine a felicitarte- me informo

¿Felicitarme?- pregunte escéptica frunciendo el entrecejo, y yo que pensaba que más cosas extrañas no me podían pasar.

Ya era hora que alguien le dejara las cosas claras a Potter- me dice malicioso- para ser una sangre sucia tuviste las agallas suficientes, totalmente sorprendente, y yo que pensaba que estabas enamorada de Potter.

Eres un imbécil Snape- le espetó con enfado- eres igual de gilipollas, no peor eres una estúpida serpiente rastrera- me alejo de él hecha una furia, será idiota, a veces entiendo que los chicos lo odien, es un racista, hijo de…

Lily- Astrid viene corriendo hacia mí- ¿y a ti qué te pasa?- me pregunta al ver mi cara, pero antes que respondiera alguien me tira del brazo y me da vuelta.

¿Que hacías con Snape?- James estaba frente a mí con cara de enfadado

Astrid ¿escuchas algo?- le pregunte a mi amiga, ignorando olímpicamente a James, me solté de su agarre y me fui caminando con As, ni siquiera me di vuelta a mirarlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tres semanas han pasado ya, James no ha intentado volver hablarme, tal vez hasta le hice un favor, demasiado poco valía nuestra amistad al parecer, si el no me hablara a mi, yo haría hasta lo imposible por cambiarlo, pero el… una sola vez y nada mas. Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, si siempre que las cosas van bien, algo pasa y van mal, si no hay como, lo que más rabia me da es que no puedo dejar de sentirme mal.

Cambiando de tema, radicalmente…mis intenciones de asesinar a Sirius se vieron bastante truncadas, para empezar, y contra todo pronostico, llevaba ya tres semanas saliendo con Katie Doll, provocando que el humor de Hann estuviera peor que el de un perro con rabia, es que la pobre no solo tenia que soportar a Sirius con su novia, y que el chico resultara un 10 como novio, si no el interminable luto de sus admiradoras, que no podían creer que el libertino por excelencia estuviese saliendo formalmente con alguien, y menos con Katie, que resulto ser todo lo opuesto a Hann, que era para todas el prototipo de chica de Sirius. A mi la chica no me cae mal, pero por consideración a Hann evito hablar con ella, además claro que anda con Sirius, ósea por derivación con Ja…Potter, por lo tanto últimamente no he hablado mucho son Sirius, pero mejor dejar esos temas, como si necesitara amargarme aún más.

Me dirijo a el Gran Comedor apurada por que voy tarde y mi estomago reclama por alimentación, cuando Amy viene corriendo en mi dirección llorando, detrás de ella viene una de sus amigas con cara de angustia, y claro iba cual Magdalena sin mirar por donde corría y yo que de reflejos tengo bien pongo…pues colisión de frente, creó que el peor trató se lo llevo mi trasero, por que me duele… me levanto rápidamente, pero Amy se queda sentada en el suelo y su llanto aumenta, gracias a Merlín llega la chica que venía detrás, por que eso de consolar llantos nunca se me ha dado muy bien la verdad, aún así no soy tan desconsiderada.

¿Amy estas bien?- pregunto con cautela, y es que vale, la chica podía haberse puesto un poco insoportable, pero tampoco es que la deteste, además ¿no han escuchado eso de solidaridad femenina?

James termino con ella- me informo su amiga con pensar

¿Cómo que termino con Amy?- vuelvo a preguntar más que extrañada, si se supone que la quería, diablos hasta me pidió consejo para invitarla a salir…pero claro el gran James Potter no piensa nunca en los sentimientos de los demás por supuesto¿ y ahora qué le digo yo a ella?.

No se que le sucede, últimamente anda tan raro, tu puedes hablar con el, convéncelo que es un tontería que terminemos- Amy me dijo esto, bueno es una traducción, por que entre los sollozos e hipidos no se le entendía un carajo, de hecho ni siquiera se si dijo exactamente eso, además dije carajo, que fea palabra, todo es culpa de Potter, hace que todos mis esquemas se den vueltas y me pongo nerviosa¿qué le digo?

Amy lo siento, pero por si no lo recuerdas Potter y yo no hablamos- le comento con el mayor tacto posible… vale, eso de ser sutil no es mi fuerte, pero es que todo el colegio sabe que James Potter y yo no nos hablamos¡ella es la novia!, bueno era, como no iba a saberlo.

Pero ustedes eran amigos- insistió Amy, apunto de volver a llorar, sonrió con tristeza.

Lo éramos- afirme con amargura- pero ya no, mejor anda a descansar¿tú la acompañas?- le pregunte a su amiga, esta asintió, yo camine de vuelta a la Sala Común, se me quito el apetito, caray que difícil es todo esto¿qué mas podía empeorar?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entre a la Sala Común y vi a Sirius y Remus conversando apartados, me dirijo a ellos, haber si me pueden explicar que demonios esta sucediendo, el moreno no me deja ni hablar al verme.

No me preguntes que paso, vi a James salir a los jardines y nada mas, no quise preguntarle nada, con el humor que anda últimamente- me avisa serio

¿No hablo contigo?- pregunte extrañada

No, y si intentas hablar tú con él- me sugiera esperanzado Sirius¿es mi idea o todo el mundo esta loco?, el empeño por recordarme que no nos hablamos joder.

Yo no creo que pueda hacer nada, en serio, vamos, lo último que le importa es si yo le hablo- le dije con amargura.

Pues yo creo que éstas realmente ciega- me contradice Sirius, miro a Remus buscando apoyo.

Yo creo que Canuto tiene razón- señala Remus con calma, los miro como si estuviesen locos, claramente ellos no viven en la misma realidad que yo, si a James de verdad le hubiese importado en algo lo que le dije hubiese insistido en hablar conmigo, es testarudo por naturaleza.

Lily por favor trata de hablar con él. Quizás a ti te escuche- me suplico Sirius

Maldición, maldición, maldición, se supone que no le hablo- musite con nerviosismo

Lo sé- asiente el moreno- pero a mi no me escucha, y no me gusta ver a mi mejor amigo enfadado con todo el mundo por que cree que es una escoria.

Yo jamás dije eso- alegue enfadada, Sirius me miro con una ceja alzada¿en serio lo hice?, demonios - bueno puede que lo haya dado a entender, pero… ¿Dónde esta?- pregunte derrotada, James puede ser un idiota, pero es el idiota que quiero.

Fin del capi………………………….

Macaen: Gracias por el review ), la cosa se pondrá negra, muy negra, si los seres humanos tenemos una habilidad para complicarlos, Besos.

Ivenusvalens: Verdad que es buenísima la saga de El Legado, y falta poco para que salga el tercero je,je, y ee sigue tu fic para que lo lea ). James tiene su humor diferente verdad, si es un amor él. Besosotes.

Lily Evans de Potter: A pedido, me demore poquito, bueno no tan poquito jeje. Muak

Monse evans: a mi se me partió el corazón con el pobre Scott, si james a veces es un idiota. )

Aalejrandraa: Volví, espero no me odies por el fin de este capí, me declaro inocente de antemano. Besuss

Lily&Jamesforever: James es tan impredecible, ya veras XD, sorpresa. Y mi pobre Siriusito creo que la cagara más, esperemos que sepa arreglarlo jeje. En cuanto Amy tus deseos fueron órdenes, en cuanto a que pasara, jeje, tengo algunas cosas planeadas, Besos loquilla.

LiiLiiEvanz: Linda, gracias por dejar un review, besos.

Koumal Lupin-Nott: Siempre dicen que los hombres maduran después, y ya verás que sí, si James a veces es un total capullo, no aprende nunca. Espero que te guste el cap linda ).

Malfoy.Girl.Potter: James a veces se pasa no, y no es nada aún XD besos.

El capi es algo corto, pero para lo que viene no necesitaba alargarlo más, creo, espero les guste. Nos vemos pronto.

Besuss, Codara.

Un adelantito: Capitulo 14: Su majestad


	14. Su Majestad

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... soy un asco de persona lo sé... en mi defensa puedo decir que descubri varios plagios que me decepcionaron bastante, que el terminar HP7 me dejo medio depresiva, que no sabía si hacer unos 3 capitulos mas y terminar o seguir mucho más con esta historia, que volvi a la universidad y mi vida era la desorganización en persona, pero nada sirve lo sé, puedo prometer ( y esta vez no en vano) que no volvere a desaparecer por tanto tiempo, creó que he llegado a un acuerdo con las 24 horas del día y los 7 dias de la semana para poder hacer todo lo que debo hacer. )

CarlinaPotter-Malfoy-Black, sanny-potter, Blue Ewilan Kamille, Bankiiitha, Mimig2 ( hermosa que me dejaste uno en cada cap), ColibriBlack, 2/8, Nixi Evans, Lily Evans de Potter, Coniwipops, Judith Malfoy, Koumal Lupin-Nott, ivenus-valens y monse evans por dejarme un review son unos soles, no alcanzo a responderlos ahora pero prometo hacerlo en el siguiente cap. Sinceramente no quede muy conforme con el cap, pero me di cuenta que si seguia reformandolo no lo subiria nunca, aun asi espero que les guste ).

&

¿Dónde esta?- pregunte derrotada, James puede ser un idiota, pero es el idiota que quiero.

**Capitulo 14: Su Majestad**

Hay un problema- digo irritada- este colegio es enorme, me demorare horas en encontrarlo.

Lunático creo que tendremos que hacer algo- dice Sirius con solemnidad

Estoy de acuerdo, esto es una emergencia-asiente el castaño serio

James nos matara ¿lo sabes?- añadió el moreno

¿Por que habría de matarlos?- pregunto perdida, la conversación se ha desviado y empiezo a sospechar que o me están tomando el pelo o van a hacer algo malo, los miro ceñuda.

Calma, calma pelirroja, no hemos hecho nada malo- me apacigua Sirius, rebusca el su mochila, saca un pergamino y me lo muestra como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo, lo miro incrédula.

¿Y de que nos servirá un pergamino viejo?- le pregunto escéptica

Ya lo veras- me dice misteriosamente- Remus te sedo el honor.

Lupin para mi total sorpresa saca su varita mágica y toca con la punta el pergamino- _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- _dice bajo, y justo donde estaba tocando con la varita comenzó a trazarse una línea, otra y otra, miro estupefacta, en la parte superior aparecieron unas letras.

Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta

Proveedores de Artículos para Magos Traviesos

Están orgullosos de presentar

El Mapa del Merodeador

No puede ser… ¿esto es?... ¿es lo que yo creo qué es?- balbuceo confundida

Mira Lily lo que sucede es que…-empezó a explicarme Remus preocupado.

Son unos genios- exclamo extasiada- son unos condenado genios

Siempre lo he sabido, no tienes para que recordármelo- se excusa Sirius

Si y también eres increíblemente ególatra- le recuerdo sarcástica

He! se supone que me estabas halagando- reclama el moreno

Eso fue antes que sacaras a relucir esa faceta tan narcisista tuya- le explico condescendiente- Deberías seguir el ejemplo de Remus, por eso Sav esta loca por él.

Si lo que estas intentando insinuar…- me empieza a advertir Sirius

Es exactamente eso Canuto, no lo esta insinuando- interrumpe divertido Remus, pero cambia de la nada de expresión por una mucho, mucho más seria- Lily, trata de mantener la calme ¿sí?

¿Por que dices eso?- le pregunto extrañada

Por que James se va a cabrear cuando sepa que te hemos mostrado el mapa- contesta el castaño preocupado

Aún más- matiza Sirius, lo miro enojada- ¿qué?

Déjalo- murmuro, tomo el pergamino y comienzo a buscar a James entre el mar de estudiantes de Hogwarts, vistos así se ven demasiados, tantos nombres desconocidos, empezare a pensar que soy una antisocial… ¡Bingo!, aquí esta, me levanto y me despido con la mano de los chicos, salgo corriendo. Campo de Quidditch, tal vez no me hubiese costado tanto encontrarlo, estos hombres y su imaginación. Paro de golpe, ¿qué le digo?, James creo que fui un poco impulsiva y me pase un poco, si me lo dijeran a mí me enfadaría más, ¡.joder!, respira Lily, ya se te ocurrirá deja que el momento fluya, gran pensamiento. Comienzo a caminar lentamente, y ahí esta, sentado en las gradas, me acercó con cautela y el me ve.

¿Como me encontraste?- me pregunta con el ceño fruncido James apenas estoy cerca de él.

Con esto- contesto sonriente, mostrándole el mapa de ¿Cómo era?, mero algo…si algo así era, ya le preguntare a Sirius.

¿Te los mostraron? traidores- masculle malhumorado el moreno, yo lo miro alzando una ceja, ¿y a este qué bicho le ha picado?

¿Perdón?- le pregunto sin entender nada, juro que no entiendo a los hombres.

No se si a Su Majestad le importe, pero quiero estar solo, ¿te habrás dado cuenta no?- me espeta con bastante mala leche James.

¿Su majestad?- le pregunto temiendo haber escuchado mal, Ahora si ya se ha vuelto loco, y yo no estoy entendiendo nada, absolutamente nada.

¿Sabes qué?, me iré a la Sala Común, conociéndote me seguirás molestando hasta que diga lo que quieras- me dice el moreno de la nada.

Eres un idiota lo sabias- le suelto sentida, yo vengo con toda la intención de arreglar todo, y él va y me trata de… ni siquiera se de que.

Las chicas suelen llamarme de muchas maneras, pero normalmente no idiota- me contesta prepotente y se va, así de simple, el un idiota, cavernícola, unineuronal, incordio de la raja humana... ¡ahh!, lo detesto. Me dirijo a la Sala Común, me iba a escuchar, claro que sí. Llego segundos después que Potter, por lo que escucho perfecto como increpa a Sirius y Remus.

¿Me pueden explicar por que le mostraron el mapa a Su Majestad?- les pregunta considerablemente enfadado, ¿Qué se creerá este?, juro que nunca más me preocupo por él.

Te dije que se enfadaría- le susurra, bastante audiblemente hay que decirlo, Sirius a Remus, este lo mira enfadado pero se dirige a James.

Estábamos preocupados por ti- explica con esa condenada voz suya tan tranquila.

Y no se les ocurrió nada mejor que mandar a Su majestad por mi- se exaspera el ojimiel, y ahí mi paciencia llego a su límite.

¿Puedes dejar de llamarme "Su Majestad"?- le pregunto irritada, haciendo comillas con las manos, haber si así me entendía con mayor claridad lo que decía, que en los últimos minutos ha demostrado tener serios problemas para pensar.

No- me contesta con sarcasmo, abro la boca indignada, ¿qué demonios se cree?

Black creo que lo descerebrado se le pego a Potter- Hanna había llegado no se en que momento y obviamente aprovecho de lanzarle una pulla a Sirius, pero en estos momentos no lo estoy apreciando.

No te metas- le dice Potter a Hann enojado, lo miro aún más sorprendida e indignada, ¿qué se creerá?

Ey, con mis amigas no te metas- le riño

Como Su Majestad ordene- dice James haciendo una reverencia.

Estas imposible, háblame cuando las neuronas estén haciendo sinapsis como corresponden- le grito al borde de un ataque de histeria, subo a mi habitación rápidamente, yo lo intente, todos fueron testigos que lo intente.

&

Una endemoniada semana, y juro que si pasa un día más, tendré que ir a la enfermería a pedir algo para mis nervios. ¿En qué momento pensé que James Potter era el ser más adorable del mundo? Respira hondo y baje al Gran Comedor, en el camino me topo con Scott, hace días que no hablo con él.

Hola Scott- lo saludo con lo que yo supuse era una radiantes sonrisa.

¿Como estas?- me pregunta volteándose a verme-ohh, tienes una cara.

He tenido mejores- le contesto cansada

¿Te sucede algo?- me pregunta preocupado

Ya veras lo que pasa- le digo resignada mirando hacia al frente, James Potter se acercaba, Scott me mira claramente sin entender nada.

Parece que Su Majestad amaneció en perfectas condiciones, me alegro tanto- me comenta al acercarse con un tono condescendiente, zalamero, sarcástico y muy, muy irritante, lo miro enojada.

No me digas que eres parte de la realeza y no me habías dicho nada- se exalta Scott

Por supuesto que no- le grito sin poder creer que pensara siquiera tomar en cuenta las palabras de Potter.

Entonces, ¿Qué le pasa a él?- me mira interrogante apuntando a James, como si no estuviese ahí, cosa que pareció mosquearle bastante, sonrío maliciosa al verle la cara, ¡compréndanme!, llevo una semana de frustración.

Es un idiota, eso le pasa- le revelo confidencial, James ya parece haberse tragado algo.

Bueno, como Su Majestad esta muy ocupada, este humilde servidor se marcha- anuncia Potter irónico, lo miro irritada ¿qué no se cansa?, lo veo irse solo, error, acompañado de una rubia salida de no se adonde, idiota, ¿qué le ve?... dale supongamos que nunca dije eso.

Aun no se hablan- deduce Scott

¿Que crees tu?- le espeto aún enojada, me siento culpable al instante- lo siento Scott, pero es no es mi culpa que se las ande dando de bro…

Lo sé, lo sé- me interrumpe él- tienes que relajarte, ya te descargaste lo suficiente con él

Bueno si- admito sonrojada- me enfade bastante con el

He escuchado varias imitaciones de los gritos de esa noche- me comenta con una sonrisa.

Se los merecía, no tenía derecho a hacer algo así- me defiendo con vehemencia, ya con el discurso de Sirius y Remus tuve suficiente,

Aun así, sigo sin entender lo anterior- indica algo confundido

No se que le a pasado, yo era la enfadada- le explico tal vez más confundida que él- es un descarado y no te burles de mí- le advierto seria, no tiene ninguna gracia esta situación, ninguna.

Lo siento, pero te vez adorable- se ríe.

O vamos, mal amigo, trata de alegrarme el día- le pido haciendo un pucheros.

¿Lanzarme de una de las torres ayudaría?- bromea, me largo a reír, debería haber buscado a Scott antes, pero claro mis neuronas estaban en stop.

No, no serviría- le contesto

Lástima, y ahora debo abandonarte, deberes para mañana, en compensación, me comprometo a estar mortalmente aburrido haciéndolos- me prometo teatralmente.

Eres un Ravenclaw, adoran los libros- objeto sacándole la lengua, me da un beso en la mejilla y se marcha, dejándome en la desventura de la vida… vale exagero, pero me ha dejado pensando que hago el resto del día… ir a desayunar para empezar es una excelente opción, claramente, mi estomago esta en total acuerdo.

&

Finalmente, y patéticamente debo recalcar, termine en mi habitación, con la compañía de Hanna, que se a pasado las últimas dos horas comentando cuan horrible es Sirius y lo empalagosa, vanidosa y repulsiva que es Katie, y les puedo decir, que la chica es de todo menos eso, de hecho es un sol, pero aprecio mi vida, solo debo asentir con la cabeza de vez en cuando… OK, mi paciencia se acabo, estoy bajo mucha presión.

Hanna basta- le grito medio histérica

¿Que cosa?- me pregunta extrañada, joder ¿Qué no se ha escuchado las ultimas horas?

Como que qué cosa, has visto el humor que traes- resoplo incrédula, me mira con el entrecejo fruncido.

Pues el humor que traigo siempre- me dice tranquilamente

Hann por Merlín, llevas dos jodidas horas hablando de Sirius ¿qué demonios te sucede?- intento hacerle razonar.

Yo, es que, o joder- se desespera, y yo me desespero aún más, si deberían hacerme un altar por tener tanta paciencia.

¿No la vas a reconocer al fin?, ¿o vas a esperar que Sirius se casé y tenga hijos?- le pregunte con ironía.

Pero es que a veces es tan desesperante, tú me entiendes no- me mira suplicante, yo asiento con pesadumbre, hay que verme a mí, patética.

Yo no diré nada, eres mi amiga- le digo con cariño- pero, cambia esa cara, hasta un idiota se da cuenta que estas enferma de celos- le aconsejo seria- y cariño, me estas contagiando tu mal humor.

Mentirosa, es por James- me contradice mi amiga algo picada.

No se ha que te refieres- niego con dignidad, o al menos creo que con algo de dignidad, aunque con la cantidad de bochornos que he pasado últimamente he comenzado a pensar que me queda bien poca ehh.

Oh vamos, no sabía que ahora te consideraras de algún tipo de realeza- me pica Hann. Enrojeci en el acto, condenado Potter

Pues para que lo sepas, no tengo ni la mas remota idea del por que a ese cabeza de chorlito se le a dado por llamarme así- me defiendo enfadada.

Claro, claro lo que tu digas- asiente Hanna, con ese típico asentimiento, que tu sabes que lo que te están diciendo es un "si como no, te creo, te creo", y que resulta bastante molesto.

Vete al diablo- murmuro enfurruñada, y saliendo de la pieza, necesito hablar con Sirius. Y parece que mi suerte esta cambiando gracias a Merlín, Dios, Buda, Alá y bla, bla, bla, pues Sirius Black esta sentado en la Sala Común.

A ti te quería ver- le aviso apuntándolo acusadora con un dedo.

¿Y yo que hice ahora?- se asusta el pobrecillo.

Sirius, ¿de verdad quieres ha esa chica?- le pregunto de una manera un poco más brusca de la que hubiese querido. Se queda en silencio unos momentos, vamos que lo entiendo, que creo fui medio bruta.

Es buena- dice finalmente- no se anda pavoneando por ahí, no me hace escenas, es tranquila, linda, dulce, simpática- enumera el ojiazul con sinceridad, resopla.

¿Pero?- le insto ansiosa, que lo diga, por favor que lo digo.

No es Hanna- me confiesa con resignación.

Me desesperan, sois unos cabezotas, ¿te han percatado que Hann anda con un humor de los mil demonios?, Ohh Merlín- me exaspero, el mundo se a puesto de acuerdo para volverme loca, necesito tomar aire, eso, me levanto ante la mirada de incomprensión de Sirius. Y claro, si el que yo quiera despejarme no le importa nadie, obvio, ¿comente que me había vuelto la suerte? pues me retracto rotundamente, nada más ni nada menos que James Potter entra en mi campo de visión con su típica pose petulante de "soy el rey del mundo", y explotó, me dirijo a él con paso firme.

Me cansaste, te has portado como un verdadero capullo hace días, mi paciencia tiene un límite ¿sabes?, y tu lo has superado hace rato- le suelto de la nada, respiro profundo, eso si fue desahogarse, a él le cuesta unos segundo asimilar lo que le he dicho y sonríe malicioso.

¿Y eso es muy malo Su Majestad?- me pregunta con sorna el moreno.

Que te jodan James Potter- le gritó furiosa, maldito gilipollas, me doy vuelta con la resolución de no volver a hablarle nunca a este intento de ser humano, cuando una mano me toma del brazo y me da vuelta, dejándome frente a frente a esos ojos avellana que me vuelven loca…

&

Fin del capi……

Espero que no haya decepcionado mucho, y diganme que esperan que pase, una para saber si soy muy predecible jajaja, o para tomar la idea y adaptara, se acepta todo, criticas buenas y mala, e ideas.

Espero subir cuanto mucho en dos semanas, tal vez antes

un besototeeee

Codara

PD: dejen review!!


	15. Dobles

**Importante leer: **Olaa, aparecí, lo sé han pasado casi tres meses desde la última vez, pero este capitulo se me hizo extremadamente difícil, y de hecho sigue sin convencerme, lo bueno es que el capitulo siguiente esta listo, el fin del capitulo 15 es introducir unos nuevos personajitos por ahí, por eso si alguien adivina quienes son y lo pone en un review subiré inmediatamente el siguiente capitulo, si no en una semana lo subiré si o sí (solo me falta revisar la ortografía, que como saben no es mi fuerte XD). Mil disculpas de todas maneras (

Un besote y abrazo de oso a todas las personas que me dejaron un review, ¡Las adoro!: monseevans, aleshita, macaen, afrokd, Gabriella Erszebeth, AtRaM Potter, Dramione Black, Coniwi-pops, -Lagrima12-, Krizia, Lily Evans de Potter, Mery Lupin, Lily Evans 96 beauty, NoNiT BlAcK ,CaroMalfoy, karla

Capitulo 15: Dobles

¿Les ha pasado que un par de segundos parecen eternos?, a mi me estaba ocurriendo, creo que el color avellana me esta hipnotizando… hasta que un desagradable maullido hizo desaparecer el momento, toso incomoda, James mira hacia todo lados.

Mierda, la señora Norris- murmuro enfadado el castaño, lo miro con el ceño fruncido

No estamos haciendo nada ilegal- le recuerdo con seguridad, esta algo paranoico.

¿Has visto la hora?- me pregunta irritado, lo miro boquiabierta unos segundos, vale, me ha pillado desprevenida.

Mmm, ¿las diez?- tanteo insegura, que diga que si, que diga que si.

Las doce- me informa de mala leche. Lo miro asombrada, joder con razón tenía tanta hambre- Revisa el mapa- me pide, o más bien ordena, dándome el mapa.

Por que no lo haces tú- le espeto molesta, me mira arqueando una ceja.

No discutas por favor- me dice exasperado, lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, pero le hago caso, pienso unos segundos tratando de recordar las palabras esas, con mi varita toco el mapa y susurro su ehh imaginativa manera de activar esta cosa, me quedo mirando un rato el mapa, es taaan raro, intento buscar las manchitas que tienen nuestros nombres.

Oh-oh- susurro preocupada, James me mira interrogante, lo miro aprensiva y le acerco el mapa señalando nuestra ubicación, el moreno recorre el pergamino.

Corre- exclama enseguida tirando de mi, yo lo sigo obediente, o más que obediente, con instinto de supervivencia, James comienza a correr, lo sigo, corriendo como si la vida se me fuera en ello, de hecho la vida se me ira si Filch o McGonagall nos encuentran, ¿por qué tengo tan mala suerte?, James me tira hacia una pared, me retracto, me tira hacia una pasadizo que yo no sabía que existía. No paramos de correr hasta llegar al corredor de la Dama Gorda, yo claramente trastrabille varias veces, James me dirigió unas cuantas sonrisas burlonas y yo me quede sin aire, obviamente por lo cansada, obvio, en ningún momento fue por lo lindo que se veía el moreno corriendo o sonriendo o apurándome, por supuesto que no, que soy una persona sensata, que se da cuenta del peligro de ser castigada… o al menos eso creo... Llegamos al frente del cuadro, paro en seco jadeando y agarrando mi costado, maldito estado físico, James ya tiene una sonrisa claramente burlona.

No digas nada- le advierto alzando el dedo con gesto amenazador, el asiente aún sonriendo, pero alza las manos con gesto conciliador. Le sonrió de vuelta, lo sé, lo sé, soy una blandengue, pero es que se ve tan tierno con esa sonrisa.

¿Me lo dirás?- le pregunto de repente, por si acaso, dicen que cuando la gente esta con la guardia baja puede ser más fácil de convencer.

No- me responde él, aún con una sonrisa, bueno, con intentar no perdía nada.

Debo conformarme con eso ¿no?-dijo resignada, el asiente con la cabeza- al menos promete no volver a llamarme nunca más Su Majestad.

Como Su Majestad quiera- corrobora con una inclinación burlona, lo miro enfadada- era broma, prometo portarme bien- me garantiza serio, aún así lo miro suspicaz, eh!! que soy algo ilusa pero no idiota.

Paz- me dice teatralmente estirando su mano.

Paz- le confirmo chocando mi mano con la de él, mano que saco rápidamente, que la idea tampoco es que se de cuenta que me pongo nerviosa. Entramos a la Sala Común y subo rápidamente a mi habitación, yo y mi otro yo debemos tener una larga y extensa conversación. Me tiro en mi cama a mirar el techo, a veces me comporto como una tonta…respira Lily, todo salió bien.

&

Lo único malo de volver a hablar con James, aparte de las miradas de odio de algunas y la de rencor por parte de Amy, era Hann, estaba aún más insoportable, para ella significaba, según palabras textuales, "soportar al incordio que sumaba Black y su ego más tiempo del que una persona humanamente paciente podía soportar", si se preguntan como lo recuerdo, es por que lo repite cada vez que piensa que es necesario recalcarlo, o sea cada media hora, y de verdad yo adoro a Hanna, pero me esta empezando a caer peor que un dolor de muelas, hace unos días asimila que Sirius la tiene un poco loca y ahora actúa así, no lo entiendo, por otra lado él sigue con Katie, y vale que le estoy tomando cariño, es un sol, ni siquiera a Hann puede caerle mal, y créanme que eso sobrepasa los estándares de cualquier mujer. Hablando de mujeres debo hacer la redacción para McGonagall, ¡40 centímetros de algo que ni siquiera entiendo!, ya decía yo que debería haberle hecho caso a Sav cuando me decía que tomara atención, o mejor, haberle hecho caso a mi subconsciente que me decía no tomes Transformaciones, no tomes Transformaciones, pero claro va la bruta y no le hace caso cuando tiene razón, debo justificarme diciendo que generalmente esa vocecita interna, bastante molesta por lo demás, siempre me mete en líos, y grandes líos, créanme, de hecho, creo que le tiene especial manía a Petunia.

Ahh- grito asustada al chocar con algo, o más bien alguien, levanto la mirada para encontrarme a Remus, tan perdido como yo.

Lily- se sorprende él- lo siento, no me di cuenta que venías- lo atajo con la mano dándole a entender que no me importaba- buscaba a Savinne ¿la haz visto?

La biblioteca- tanteo con cara de circunstancia.

No- niega él- vengo de allá.

Oh- murmuro pensativa, levanto los hombros para dar mi veredicto final, no tengo idea adonde esta Sav.

Bueno, si la vez dile que la estoy buscando- me dice para seguir por el pasillo, asiento con la cabeza y continúo mi camino a la biblioteca. Al entrar ya me deprimo, solo pensar en las siguientes horas me pone los pelos de punta, así que rápidamente busco los libros necesarios y una mesa para instalarme, cuando veo a Sav sentada en una, me acerco a ella.

Remus te andaba buscando y dijo que no te había encontrado aquí- le digo extrañada, ella levanta la mirada y me mira asombrada.

Eh, no lo sé- me contesta algo tensa, levanto una ceja para darle ánimo a que se explaye- vo-voy a buscarlo ahora- recoge sus cosas con una velocidad alarmante y sale corriendo. ¿Soy yo, o Sav estaba algo extraña?... debo ser yo, el trabajo de McGonagall ya tiene mis neurona es desuso. Admito que mi concentración no es de las mejores, pero la primera vez que mire el reloj de verdad que pensaba que habían pasado unas cuatro horas, no la media hora que indicaba el aparatito, la silla junto a la mía se corre y miro hacia el lado para encontrarme a Hann con la misma cara de fastidio que puse yo hace unos minutos.

¿McGonagall?- le pregunto cansada, asiente con desgana para luego sacar pergamino y pluma y ponerse a trabajar.

Me rindo-anuncio horas después, mido el pergamino, 39 centímetros, me giro hacia Hann- ¿tu crees que por un centímetro McGonagall me baje la calificación?- le pregunto dudosa.

Probablemente sí- dice la voz de Savinne llegando a nosotras- las estoy buscando hace rato.

Pero si nos vimos temprano en la biblioteca- le recuerdo divertida, me mira extrañada.

¿Temprano en la biblioteca?, Lily estas loca, Remus me dijo que te había visto mientras me buscaba, pero no he estado en la biblioteca en lo que va de día ¿estás segura que fue hoy?- me interroga con cara de circunstancia.

Me debo haber confundido- le contesto más que confundida- McGonagall me esta atrofiando el cerebro, endemoniado trabajo- mascullo con rencor.

Vamos a comer- propone Hann- muero de hambre ¿Y Astrid donde está?- la pregunta queda en el aire, las tres pensamos lo mismo ¡Michael! Recojo rápidamente mis cosas y salimos de la Biblioteca. Ya en el Gran Comedor nos encontramos con Astrid, después de dedicarle una mirada de fingida suspicacia y un sonrojo de parte de ella, nos sentamos a comer y conversar. Al rato llega Sirius, con Kate, James, Remus y Peter, un amigo de ellos con el que jamás me había relacionado, y sinceramente no me apetecía hacerlo, algo en él no me daba buena espina, claro esta que soy medio paranoica, así que la consistencia de mi percepción es casi nula. Hanna pone enseguida cara de fastidio y empieza a comer, más bien tragar, lo más rápido que podía, yo me dispuse a conversar tranquilamente con todos los que estaban a mi alrededor.

Yo vuelvo a la biblioteca- informa Hann, nos mira a nosotras para ver si alguien la acompañaba, As y Sav se levantaron con ella, esta última se acerco a Remus y le susurro algo al oído y la rubia me mira a mi esperando.

Paso- les digo cansada- me falta un centímetro, me rehusó a escribir una palabra más. Hann pone los ojos en blanco y As y Sav me miran con resignación, les saco la lengua, soy un caso perdido y lo admito. Las chicas se alejan y yo continúo tranquilamente comiendo y conversando. Cuando casi todo el mundo se había parado me baja el cargo de conciencia y decido acompañar a mis amigas, es que apuesto lo que sea a que por ese mísero centímetro McGonagall me reprueba… bueno puede que este exagerando un poco, pero necesito al menos un Aceptable y las Transformaciones no se llevan bien conmigo, es que eso de transformar una taza en un ratón a mi no me cuela mucho la verdad, es que no le veo utilidad enserio, y si, todo el mundo me sale con la cantinela de que es absolutamente necesario y bla bla bla, y si lo se, yo decidí continuar con la materia pero es que ¡joder , es un mísero centímetro!, me levanto apesadumbrada.

¿Adonde vas pelirroja?- me pregunta James sonriente, ¿por qué anda con todo el ánimo del mundo y yo no?, ¿y no tiene que hacer el también los deberes de Transformaciones?

A terminar los deberes que tu deberías hacer- le contesto enfurruñada, el por todo respuesta me guiña un ojo divertido, le miro enfadada, será descarado, y lo peor es que apuesto a que tendrá mejor evaluación que yo. Me levanto aún mosqueada y salgo del Gran Comedor para ir a la Biblioteca, refunfuñando lo grande del castillo, deberían haber hecho la Biblioteca al lado del Gran Comedor, sería una excelente idea, doblo nuevamente por un pasillo y paro de golpe, creó que necesito ir al oculista, si eso debe ser, o mejor aún a un psicólogo, apuesto a que Petunia me hizo algo bastante feo cuando era un bebe y eso me produjo tal shock que ahora no distingo la realidad de la ficción… claro eso debe ser, por que si descartamos que soy una bruja, obvio, a nadie se le puede ocurrir ver a MI AMIGA Savinne besándose con Justin Nodett. Me pellizco, me dolió bastante así que un sueño no es, respira Lily, respira, date media vuelta y esto nunca lo viste, quedara guardado en el rincón mas oculto de tu subconsciente. Camino apresuradamente por el pasillo del que venía, cuando choco con Remus, la manía mía se chocar con la gente, ¡Joder, Remus!

Remus- le sonrío nerviosa- ¿cómo estás?, ¿hacia donde vas?, mira que por hay esta Peeves, así que mejor nos damos la vuelta, tu sabes que es algo irritante- le digo atropelladamente, el me mira divertido.

Creo que McGonagall te esta haciendo realmente mal- me asegura aguantándose la risa- Por Peeves no te preocupes, tengo un hechizo que le molestara bastante- afirma con una sonrisa el castaño, para pasarme olímpicamente, dejándome en un estado de desesperación bastante considerable…¿qué demonios hago?, Sirius aparece por el pasillo y corro hacia él.

Sirius- suspiro aliviada- acompáñame- me mira interrogante y yo me enojo ¿por qué los hombres son tan idiotas en los momentos inoportunos?- Si aprecias a Remus apúrate- el me mira alarmado y yo doy media vuelta y a comienzo a correr por donde se fue Remus, escucho a Sirius detrás de mí.

Y nos topamos con la peor escena del mundo, a Remus mirando anonadado como Savinne, su novia, dejaba de besar a Nodett, y lo encaraba sonriente.

¿Qué pasa Remus?- le pregunta con una sonrisa sardónica, bastante impropia de ella he de decir- ¿has visto algo extraño por aquí?- continua irónica. Remus la mira dolido y se va, Sirius le sigue inmediatamente, dirigiéndole antes una profunda mirada de odio a la pareja, y yo tomo ese camino también, no estoy preparada para enfrentarme a Savinne.

Llegamos a la Sala Común en un silencio bastante incomodo, Sirius sube casi de inmediato a su habitación, probablemente mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada, yo me quedo junto a Remus, y a los segundos la entrada de la Sala Común se vuelve a abrir para dar paso a Savinne, se dirige en seguida hacia nosotros con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Remus se levanta como si de un resorte se tratara.

¿Te aburriste de tu amigo?- le pregunta irónico el castaño, Savinne lo mira extrañada.

¿Remus de qué demonios estás hablando?- pregunta claramente perdida Savinne, yo la miro con la boca abierta, Remus despectivamente… odio estar escuchando esto pero ¿Como demonios Savinne tiene el descaro de preguntar algo así?

No te hagas la tonta ahora- le dice con la mandíbula apretada de furia y una mirada tan fría que a mi me da escalofríos.

Remus no se de que estas hablando pero yo no hice nada –insiste algo enfadada Sav, Remus sigue teniendo la misma cara fría y explota.

¡Y una mierda!- grita furioso- te vi besándolo- le acusa dolido, Sav lo miro pasmada, Remus sube furioso y mi amiga se larga a llorar, me acerco a ella.

Lily yo no hice nada, te juro que no hice nada, no de que esta hablando ¿por qué me hablo así?- me dice angustiada, la miro confusa unos segundos y recapacito, Sav adora a Remus, jamás le haría algo así, menos con una persona como Nodett. Astrid entre en esos momentos y se acerca a nosotras.

Sav ¿por qué no me esperaste?, eran solo cinco mi…- empieza a hablar, pero se calla al ver a Savinne- ¿qué paso?- me pregunta preocupada.

Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo- le contesto irritada y enojada, idiota, idiota y mil veces idiota, me giro hacia Sav- Cariño yo te creo y siento haber dudado por un instante de ti, es algo confuso- le aseguro al ver que ella seguía sin entender nada- todo se arreglara- me mira desesperada- ya veras, ahora anda al cuarto y descansa ¿sí?- le digo con voz suave, al ver su angustia solo me pregunto como alguien dice que enamorarse es bonito, creo que deben hablar seriamente con el individuo que dijo eso, animo a mi amiga con la mirada, ella asiente y se levanta seguida de Astrid. Yo le sigo el ejemplo y salgo de la Sala Común, como encuentro al…ah, como fui tan idiota, camino con paso resuelto, maldiciendo no tener el mapa de los chicos conmigo y rogando tener algo de suerte…antes que pase algo más.

&

Maldito castillo, malditos pasillos, ¿pase por aquí?, ¿esta armadura no está en el séptimo piso?, vamos, vamos aparece, de verdad creo que me estoy volviendo loca, ¿James donde jodidos te metiste?, y como si me hubiese escuchado dobla por el pasillo en dirección hacia mi, corro hacia él, de hecho choco con él, agradecí que el Quiddich le diera bueno reflejos, por que me sostuvo justo antes de caerme indignamente de trasero.

¿Qué te sucede?- me pregunta sonriendo y claramente conteniendo la risa, resoplo enfadada, ¿por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi?, así que para ahorrarme la vergüenza hable con rapidez- James necesito tu ayuda.

Fin del capi…………………………………..

Repitiendo lo del comienzo, si alguien adivina los personajes nuevos que puse, subo el siguiente capo inmediatamente, si no en 7 días más subo sin falta el capi nuevo y aquí les dejo unos adelantitos ) :

- Pues ingenia uno tú- le espeto enfurruñada, maldito Gryffindor egocéntrico.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto incrédula

-¿Porqué me pasa esto a mí?, ¿Dónde esta Sirius, Peeves o Snape cuando uno los necesita?

Sin más, nos vemos prontito

Besoosssssss

Codara


	16. Verdad o Atrevimiento

Olaaaa, aquí les dejo un nuevo capi, de verdad espero que les guste, por que me costo mucho escribirlo

Olaaaa, aquí les dejo un nuevo capi, de verdad espero que les guste, por que me costo mucho escribirlo.No subí antes porque quería avanzar en el siguiente, y no dejar tanto tiempo entre uno y otro, y el que sigue creó que será muy esperado, bueno espero que lo sea ).

Un enorme saludo para Aleshita, Barbiiestarpinkmalfoy, Afrokd, Dramione Black, Lily Evans de Potter, Nixi Evans, Micaela y Ayla1986, que benditas ellas me dejaron un review, ¡las adoro con todo mi (L)!.

Sin más, aquí comienza nuevamente esta historia…

Capitulo 16: Verdad o Atrevimiento

James me mira interrogante, yo me lo quedo mirando entre embobada por lo guapo que es y entre confundida de cómo explicarle todo para que no suene excesivamente descabellado.

Pelirroja se que soy una obra de arte, pero no querías decirme algo- me dice burlón. Lo miro molesta ¡será ególatra!

Solo estaba pensando como decírtelo- me defiendo enfadada. El se ríe entre dientes, así que para poner a buen recaudo mi dignidad empiezo a explicarle todo a James, viendo claramente como su rostro pasa de curiosidad, incredulidad, confusión e indignación rápidamente.

Quejicus- murmura con los dientes apretados. Lo miro con la boca abierta unos segundos sin lograr entender por que menciona a Snape en estos momentos, cuando caigo a cuenta de otra cosa.

Espera- le digo levantando mi mano- ¿me crees?, así sin mas- pregunto perdida, el me mira arqueando una ceja como si fuese obvio.

Excelente- exclamo alzando un puño.

No tienes tanta imaginación- me aclara malicioso James, bajo el puño indignada- lo siento cariño pero es la verdad- agrega con afecto… vale puede que lo perdone y haga oídos sordos a lo que dijo solo por que me dijo cariño.

Necesitamos el Mapa del Merodeador, mi capa de invisibilidad- enumera James de inmediato sin dejarme contestar, lo miro con la boca abierta.

¿Tienes una capa para hacerte invisible?- le pregunto asombradísima, el me guiña un ojo como confirmación- joder por eso nunca los pillaban- murmuro conmocionada, y yo que me preguntaba como tenían tanta suerte.

¿Tienes algo pensado?- inquiere pensativo sin dejarme hiperventilar por la capa y dejándome descolocada por unos segundos, excelente pregunta la suya, como pillarlos, me tomo un tiempo para responder.

Bueno… ¿acorralarlos?- propongo no muy convencida, ¿qué?, es lo más cuerdo que se me ha ocurrido.

Y ese es tu súper plan- suelta James con el entrecejo fruncido.

Pues ingenia uno tú- le espeto enfurruñada, maldito Gryffindor egocéntrico.

Acorralarlos- dice con toda la seriedad y pompa del mundo, lo miro enfurecida

Eso lo acabo de decir- le recuerdo con ironía.

Pero no con mi estilo- expone el guiñando un ojo, pongo mis ojos en blanco, James no se da por entendido y saca del bolsillo el ya conocido pergamino viejo, y comienza a buscar, pasado unos minutos le veo fruncir el entrecejo, me acerco a mirar y ¡bingo!, creo que hemos encontrado a nuestra impostora…

&

¿Tenemos localizada a Savinne?- le pregunto a James intentando alejar mi mente del estado de nerviosismo en el que estoy, sin percatarme que pregunte lo mismo hace un minuto, bueno tampoco es que el me haya hecho algo de caso, juro que me dará un ataque, y no es por que tenga que hechizar a un par de compañeros, no, lo que me tiene histérica es que parte el plan consiste en esconderse debajo de la capa de invisibilidad juntos, ¿me entienden no?, James y yo, juntos, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, y no estoy exagerando, vale que la capa es grande, pero joder ni James, ni yo somos unos niños y joder que tendré que estar demasiado cerca, y vale no es que este loca, pero comprendan estar casi pegada al chico de tus sueños que jura y perjura que tu eres su amiga, no es el sueño de ninguna mujer. Nos encontramos frente a la sala multipropósito, ¿por qué yo nunca me entero de las cosas más interesantes de este castillo? Imagínense luego de casi seis años descubro que hay una sala que puede hacer aparecer lo que necesitas, si quiero una cama, va y la aparece dentro, una biblioteca, un escondite, ¡lo que jodidos quieras!, si no hay derecho.

Rápido, vienen hacia acá- James me empuja hacia él sacándome de mi mundo personal, tira la capa encima, que nos cubre apenas, me pongo rígida… nunca, nunca de los nunca me imagine estar en una situación así, James debe escuchar los latidos de mi corazón… nunca me había dado cuenta lo alto que era, bueno sabía que era alto, pero no tanto, o puede ser que yo sea muy baja, ¿y estoy desvariando no?

Se acerca alguien- me susurra al oído el moreno, yo trago saliva, que Merlín se apiade de mí y James no se de cuenta que me estoy sosteniendo por que el me tiene agarrada de la cintura ¡joder me tiene agarrada de la cintura!, respira Lily concéntrate, el mapa Lily, debes mirar el mapa.

Snape- digo en voz baja mirando el mapa que, por lo demás, sostengo apenas casi pegado a mi cara, James me lo quita enseguida para comprobar mis palabras. , mientras el Sly entra a la habitación.

Maldito pelo grasiento- masculla con enfado James, yo asiento comprensiva- se acerca otra persona.

Hanna- le susurro con alivio, volviendo a respirar, cuando la veo asomarse por el pasillo.

No- me dice con rotundidad – es Bellatrix Lestrange- me anuncia con sorpresa, yo lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, ¿qué carajos esta pasando acá?

¿Qué hace ella aquí?- le pregunto absolutamente bloqueada, es que de verdad, Bellatriz Black no estaba en mi lista de posibles sospechosas, ella se limita a mirar, ignorar y despreciar.

No tengo idea- me responde James pensativo.

¿Qué gana ella con esto?- vuelvo a preguntar desconcertada, joder que no me ocurre ninguna buena razón.

No lo sé- se encoje de hombros él, yo soy más consiente de sus movimientos que de sus palabras- Oh no… no puede ser- agrega incrédulo, yo espero expectante, pero claro el no se digna a decir nada, le di exactamente un minuto para que reaccionara.

¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto finalmente, contando mentalmente hasta diez.

No quieres saberlo- me asegura el moreno, lo miro frustrada ¿qué sabe él lo que yo quiero saber? De hecho apostaría una mano a que no tiene idea.

&

Una hora después, cuando mi paciencia amenazaba por irse por un caño, la puerta se abre y vi salir a una apurada Hanna, respira, tranquilízate, que me de la espalda, vamos, levanto mi varita y lanzo un Petrificus Totalus, lanzado con bastante precisión debo decir, me giro con autosuficiencia hacia James, el estar alejada por un metro de él creo que me esta haciendo bien.

¿No sabes algo mejor que eso?- me pregunta irritado, yo lo miro enfadada, sin hacerle caso, entre los dos movemos a una petrificada Black a un rincón, solo ruego que no pase nadie por aquí, volvemos debajo de la capa rápidamente, a los minutos salen Barbie Malibú y casi enseguida Nodett, mismo procedimiento, y quedan en un rincón petrificados, a vista y paciencia de cualquiera, Merlín piensa en lo simpáticos que somos.

Ya van tres, queda uno- le informo contenta.

Y de ese me encargo yo- dice James serio, lo miro nerviosa, Sevures Snape esta entre las 3 personas que el moreno más odia. La puerta comienza a abrirse, y yo no alcanzo a pestañear cuando la varita de James de alza.

Expelliarmus- le escucho decir, y ver como Snape sale volando para dar contra la pared.

¿Qué significa esto?- escucho la voz irritada de la profesora McGonagall, doy un respingo sobresaltada.

Coño, si hay que tener mala suerte- murmura James divertido, yo mientras tanto estoy concentrada en pensar que decir.

Los acabamos de hechizar- explica como si nada James, con toda la confianza del mundo, adelantándose, me giro para mirarlo pidiéndole silenciosamente explicaciones.

Pero, pero, explícale algo- balbuceo nerviosa, será idiota, bocazas y además no dice nada, joder, joder, de esta no nos salvamos.

Castigados- nos informa McGonaggall seria, con los labios fruncidos, lo que nunca, nunca es buena señal.

Pero profesora, estábamos tratando de ayudar a Savinne y Hanna- intento explicarle acongojada.

Castigados- Nos repite implacable McGonagall, yo la miro sin creerme nada, mataré James.

Profesora, no se supone que la poción multijugos esta prohibida- comenta con carita de no romper un plato, y se ver bastante mono el susodicho…concéntrate Lily, es el culpable de que estés castigada.

Lo tengo bastante claro señor Potter- le responde McGonagall con bastante mala leche, creo que se ha hecho inmune a la carita de perrito abandona, bueno si la ha visto tantas veces, no pero aún así, si se ve tan tierno- ahora váyanse, a las 8 en mi despacho- nos grita antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a los Sly.

Creo que se ha levantado con mal pie, anda con bastante mal genio- me comenta como si nada James, yo lo miro echando fuego por los ojos, y camino sin mirar atrás, el recorrido hacia la Sala Común fue bastante silencioso, y si dijo bastante estoy exagerando, claro que fui totalmente conciente de la presencia del moreno a mi lado, bueno en verdad creó que puede estar a un kilómetro y yo seré conciente igual de su presencia, pero el caso es que es un idiota. A penas cruzamos el retrato de la Dama Gorda nos encontramos con las miradas ansiosas de mis amigos, bueno no de todos Savinne y Remus no se veían por ninguna parte, y estaba Pettigrew, el amigo de los chicos que no conocía, me giro de inmediato para enfrentar a James.

Tu mentecato- le grito enfadada, me había estado guardando hasta estar en un lugar menos público, porque la reprimenda no se la quita nadie- siempre me traes problemas.

Tú me pediste ayuda cariño- me recuerda sarcástico.

Pero la idea no era salir castigada- le reprocho irritada.

Bueno, todo tiene consecuencias- me dice con aire sabiondo, yo lo miro indignada y abro la boca para contestarle.

¿Y que hace Bellatrix en todo esto?- pregunta Hann perdida, interrumpiendo la posible pelea entre James y yo… ¿como sabe que Black estaba metida en todo?, Hann al parecer entiende mi cara por agrega enseguida- Black se comunico de alguna manera con James, me giro para volver a mirar a Potter buscando una explicación, pero claro podría haberme puesto a bailar tap y en ni caso.

Remus- explica Sirius, respondiendo lo dicho por Hanna y volcando mi interés hacia él, me quedo clarísimo que detestaba hablar de su prima- creó que se ha encaprichado un poco con Remus, no me pregunten que le a pasado por la cabeza, Bellatrix es así, algo… retorcida.

Joder, que tía mas pirada- Comenta Astrid asombrada, yo asiento con la cabeza mostrando me acuerdo por lo dicho por ella.

Es la prima de Black, comparte sus genes ¿qué más esperabas?- comenta con algo de cizaña, y de total falta de tacto Hann.

Error de genética- aclara con fastidio el moreno- más de la mitad de mi familia esta loca, además Bella solo tiene un pasatiempo

Y ese es- lo ánimo a continuar.

Fastidiar- responde indiferente Sirius, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo, lo miro asombrada, miró a James en busca de alguna explicación, pero él niega con la cabeza.

Linda familia, linda- murmuro impresionada.

Y que lo digas- me apoya James con pesadumbre.

Y no haz visto nada, créanme- me asegura Sirius con monotonía, un silencio algo incomodo se instaura, ni siquiera Hann se atreve a decir algo, miro a Sirius, debe ser horrible tener una familia así… aunque yo tengo a Petunia, y Merlín sabe que eso ya es el peor castigo que se le puede dar a alguien.

&

A las ocho en punto estábamos en el despacho de McGonagall, ¿no necesito repetir todo lo que dijo no?, solo decir que cuando nos empezó a conducir a la mazmorra que debíamos limpiar yo me dedique a enviarle miradas de rencor a James, que, o estaba muy divertido con todo, o considero prudente no hablar por un rato. Comencé a limpiar, sin magia por supuesto, y a lanzarle ocasionales miradas de hastió a James, que limpiaba campantemente. Cuando llevábamos alrededor de una hora yo ya estaba decidida a perdonar a James y dar algún tema de conversación el moreno da señales de vida.

Estoy aburrido- anuncia James como si nada, yo lo miro escéptica, ¿es que no se le ocurre nada mejor que decir?, como si alguien pudiera divertirse en un castigo.

Pues cómprate un disco de los Beatles y vete a escucharlo- le espeto molesta, el me mira arqueando las cejas.

¿Los Bleates?- me pregunta confundido.

Que ustedes los magos no sabes nada de la cultura muggle- le dijo irritada, es que hay que ver ¿Cómo no sabe quienes son Los Beatles?, es inaudito, indignante y… y pone una adorable cara de confusión… concéntrate Lily ¡que no sabe quienes son Los Beatles!, y eso debería estar penado por la ley, no saber quienes son los Vétales…

Bueno… saber, saber, pues que no mucho- me reconoce algo avergonzado, claro si es que siente vergüenza de algo, su cara de confusión cambia rápidamente a una sonrisa deslumbrante- ¿Por qué no me enseñas?

Cómprate una enciclopedia- le respondo frunciendo el ceño, ¿Cómo se le explica a alguien que ha vivido rodeado de magia toda su vida el funcionamiento de un teléfono?, pues yo no tengo idea.

La idea es entretenerse, ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Matarme de aburrimiento?- me dice malhumorado y claramente ofendido James, yo reprimo una sonrisa, se lo tendría bien merecido por meterme en líos.

Pues te lo has buscado tu solito- le hago saber, para a continuación darle la espalda y seguir limpiando.

No es mi culpa que no sepas tirar siquiera un expelliarmus como la gente- me larga después de unos segundos en silencio, me doy vuelta enfadada.

Que no haya querido utilizarlo es otra cosa- le contradijo roja, puede que me cueste un pelín las artes oscuros, pero no significa que no sea capaz de desarmar a alguien… solo prefiero evitarlo.

Si claro, por supuesto- me dice James con evidente diversión,

Pues tu veras si me crees- le señalo con la mandíbula rígida.

Lo que tú digas- afirma él con ironía, yo vuelvo a darme la vuelta para seguir limpiando, dicen que lo mejor es una huida digna, aunque comenzar a limpiar no es lo que uno puede llamar digno, pero vale que no hay más remedio.

Verdad o Atrevimiento- dice James de la nada un rato después, yo me doy vuelta y lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido sin entender lo que dijo.

¿Cómo?- le pregunto perdida, el me mira con una sonrisa pícara, que no presagia nada, pero nada bueno.

Juguemos verdad o atrevimiento – me contesta alegre, como si hubiese descubierto la octava maravilla del mundo, ahora si lo miro sin creerme una palabra.

¿Estas hablando en serio?- le vuelvo a preguntar incrédula, el me asiente con la cabeza- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- rezongó enfadada

Vamos, no seas gallina- me reta malicioso

No- le contesto seca para volver a darle la espalda.

Pelirroja no te veía como una cobarde- me provoca él.

No caigo con esos juegos, gracias- le dijo con mala leche sin mirarlo

Y luego dicen que las Gryffindor son valientes- comenta despectivo, resoplo enfadada por varios motivos, primero por la idiotez que me esta proponiendo James, segundo por que detesto cuando salen con el argumento de la valentía y todo eso, sinceramente aburre, pero lo más importante, es por la idiotez que cometeré en unos segundos, pero que el chico de tus sueños te considere cobarde es una de las cosas que prefiero evitar, suficiente tengo con que no me haga caso.

De acuerdo- responso derrota dándome la vuelta, para ver su rostro con un claro gesto de triunfo-si con eso logro que vuelvas a ser un adolescente normal- agrego con malicia, pero él no se da ni por aludido.

¿Qué prefieres?- me pregunta sonriendo

¿Como que qué prefiero?- inquiero dudosa

Verdad o Atrevimiento- me aclara el moreno, como si fuera obvio. Lo pienso unos segundos, debo pensarlo con calma, ¿qué tan malo puede ser un reto?... no, es mala idea, estamos hablando de James Potter.

Verdad, ya que estamos- respondo con valentía, bueno si se le puede poner algo de valentía a una situación como aquella, James me mira con satisfacción, y yo me arrepiento en ese mismo instante de haber aceptado esto.

¿Con quién te diste tu primer beso?- me pregunta con regocijo, yo me ruborizo al instante, de todas las preguntas. tenía que elegir precisamente esa, que estaba pensado cuando acepte esta idiotez, lo miro avergonzada.

Define beso- le pido nerviosa.

Pues un beso, no creo que no sepas lo que es - señala él divertido.

Bueno, yo…yo, amm- balbuceo nerviosa, ¿Porqué me pasa esto a mí?, ¿Dónde esta Sirius, Peeves o Snape cuando uno los necesita?, esto es lo más embarazoso que me ha pasado en la vida ¿qué hice para merecer esto?, James me mira impaciente y yo me pongo aún más nerviosa y aún mas roja, si eso era posible.

Para- dice James de golpe comprendiendo - me estas intentando decir que nunca has besado a nadie-

&Fin del capitulo &

Espero que les guste, nos vemos en unas dos semanitas.

Besotess

Codara


	17. Importante y urgente

Holaaa

se que prometi actualizar hace dos semanas, pero aparte del tiempo que me ocupa la Universidad

tengo un graaan problema y necesito que alguien me ayude.

Se habran dado cuenta que mi ortografía no es de las mejores, y mi redacción tampoco, y si bien han ido mejorando a lo

largo de la historia, sigue siendo uno de los principales motivos de mi retraso.

El capi 17 lo tengo listo, el manuscrito, pero me falta corregirlo, por lo que si alguien me puede ayudar con eso

se los agradeceria hasta la luna... por que al paso que voy terminare esta historia cuando tenga 30, bueno puede que exagere, pero en verdad

me encantaría que alguien me pudiera ayudar, o dar algún dato de alguien que pueda hacerlo.

Miles de besotes

y espero nos leamos pronto ))

Codara


	18. Lecciones

Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling

Holaa! años sin actualizar :(, puede que muchas se hayan olvidado de esta historia, pero eh vuelto a terminarla, espero realmente que les guste. No quise reeditar los capitulos anteriores por que son especiales para mí, lo empece hace tantos años, son una parte de mi aprendizaje y de mi procesos en la vida, y antes de ponerme demasiado emotiva los dejo con el capi :)

Lecciones

De los momentos embarazosos de la vida, y créanme cuando digo que he tenido cientos, este es definitivamente el PEOR, joder no podía preguntarme, no se… ¿si era virgen?, juro que no me avergüenza decir que no, total, que la mitad de las mujeres estén con lo de la liberación sexual y todo ese rollo, no me importa, yo tenía clarísimo que solo lo haría con alguien por el que realmente sintiera algo, y como van las cosas, llevo toda la pinta de morir virgen, y claro… me estoy desviando del tema, como siempre, aunque no es que supiese que decir, de hecho lo único que he logrado es poner cara de poker, y tampoco es como si James me dijese mucho, me estaba mirando de una manera… extraña, claro había una nota altísima de incredulidad, bastante insultante por lo demás, en ella.

No te creo- musito luego de un rato, yo lo mire enfadada, es que hay que ver lo dramático que puede llegar a ser.

Si pretendes siquiera intentar burlarte de mi, te vo…- comencé a amenazarlo con el dedo índice, para darle más credibilidad, pero claro, no pude terminar, como de costumbre me interrumpió.

Necesitas lecciones- afirmo con convicción.

Vale, ahora si me he perdido- murmuro realmente confundida. James me mira exasperado.

Lecciones- repite, como si eso lo explicara todo, yo lo seguí mirando con cara de confusión, resopló con exasperación- lecciones de defensa, debes aprender a lanzar un Expelliarmus como la gente- lo mire con irritación- y debes aprender a besar- concluyó como si nada.

¿Qué?- grite estupefacta, debo haber oído mal, James me mira con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Por qué gritas?- me pregunta extrañada

¿Cómo que por que?, ¿haz pensado lo que haz dicho? ¿Te haz oído?- le grito, James me sigue mirando como si no entendiese nada, y yo comienzo a pensar que estoy hiperventilando.

Por supuesto que he pensado lo que he dicho ¿por quién me tomas?- me contradice molesto, levanto una ceja ante lo último que dijo- vale no tomes en cuenta eso último, pero es obvio, ¿yo soy tu amigo cierto?- me pregunta, yo asiento con la cabeza, joder que feas palabras- pues como tu amigo debo velar por ti.

Y yo sigo sin entender el punto- le aviso con sarcasmo, James vuelve a resoplar con impaciencia.

Si alguien te ataca o pasa cualquier cosa debes saber defenderte, y si ni siquiera sabes desarmar a alguien, las probabilidades de salir ilesa son bastante mínimas- me explica con convicción James, yo me muerdo la lengua para no interrumpir, además ¿por qué diablos ha sacado este tema ahora?, vale puede que sea embarazoso el tener que decirle que no he besado a nadie, pero de hay a que me cambie el tema como si nada, miro a James, que había seguido hablando ajeno a mis pensamientos, y logro escuchar sus últimas palabras - por eso necesitas que te enseñen, y ¿quién mejor que yo?- termina confiado, lo miro con la boca abierta unos segundos,

Vale- le digo manteniendo la calma

¿Vale?, ¿así sin más?- me pregunta esperanzado

Vale, ahora confirmo que te haz vuelto absolutamente loco- le confirmo seria.

Lily se razónale- me pide el castaño con cara de niño bueno provocando que desconectara en ese momento mis pensamientos, ¡si es tan mono! – Eres un desastre en defensas y no hay nada de loco en que te quiera enseñar, aunque , creo que me preocupa más es el otro asunto - concluye seguro, yo conecto inmediatamente de nuevo ¿ha dicho lo que yo creó que ha dicho?

Eso es problema mío- le comunico enfadada ¿qué se ha creído?, no soy una total inútil- y fin del tema, ahora sigamos con el castigo- le pido exasperada, me doy la vuelta y comienzo a limpiar, maldito Griffyndor arrogante, aprieto los labios para no maldecir en voz alta, ¿mi deber como amigo?, idiota, idiota. Termínanos el castigo en silencio, cuando McGonagall llego a decirnos que podíamos irnos corrí hacia la Sala Común sin esperar a James, lo oí gritar mi nombre pero no hice caso, solo quería llegar a mi cama, y que la noche fuese larga, muuuy larga, eterna si es posible.

¿Está James en la Sala Común?- le pregunto a Astrid, mientras intento ver por la puerta la Sala Común. Mi amiga al escucharme gira velozmente para mirarme con cara de sorpresa.

¿Qué dijiste?- me pregunta con el entrecejo fruncido, la miro impaciente.

Que mires hacia la Sala Común para ver si esta James- le respondo paciente.

Vale, eso es nuevo- murmura confundidísima mi amiga- ¿me he perdido de algo?

Después te cuento- le aseguro con un resoplido- ¡ahora mira!

De acuerdo, pero Michael esta esperando afuera- refunfuña Astrid, veo como se aleja de la puerta y mira hacia abajo- camino libre- murmura divertida, suspiro aliviada y camino hacia As. Mantengo un obstinado silencio hasta que salimos de la Sala Común, donde Michael esperaba a su novia, sonríe al vernos… vale debo ser sincera, me ha bajado todo el cargo de conciencia, soy un desastre de amiga, no veía a Michael hace semanas, y eso que vivimos en el mismo castillo, en mi defensa debo decir que entre que tiene novia, ¡de hecho a Astrid tampoco se le ve mucho eh!, y que yo no se donde tengo mi cabeza, no sumamos dos mas dos.

¡Pero que ven mis ojos!- exclama haciéndose el sorprendido una vez que estuvimos frente a él, lo miro enfadada.

Tú también has estado desaparecido- le reclamo antes de que tuviera oportunidad de abrir la boca, Astrid ríe a mi lado, y Michael me guiña un ojo, para luego besar a su novia, pasados cinco segundos me hice ver, toso lo más fuerte que puedo.

Aguafiestas- me susurra divertido el chico, le saco la lengua en respuesta.

Lily, querida, debes contarme algo- dice As con voz cantarina, yo la miro esperanzada- y ni se te ocurra salir escapando- agrega al ver mi expresión, resoplo frustrada.

Pero si no es nada interesante- le aseguro con convicción, de hecho el solo imaginar contarlo me ponía los pelos de punta. Cierto, uno le cuenta casi todo a sus amigas, pero hay cosas, algunas, que son mucho demasiado embarazosas para repetirlas, y esto claramente entraba en esa categoría.

Claro, por eso andas escapando de James- me dice con sarcasmo mi amiga.

¿Escapas de Potter?- se ríe incrédulo Michael- eso tengo que verlo- comenta divertido, yo los miro enfadada y comienzo a caminar enfurruñada a el Gran Comedor, de hecho hice oídos sordos a toda la conversación que tuvieron los tórtolos, nótese el sarcasmo, ¡la mitad de su dialogo fue reírse de mi!

Apenas nos acercamos a la mesa de Gryffindor veo a James ahí, me miro con el entrecejo fruncido, yo lo ignore olímpicamente y me senté al lado de Hann, que estaba quejándose de tener que desayunar cerca de Sirius, el que por cierto estaba de lo más divertido con ello. El desayuno fue bastante normal, conversaciones triviales, quejas normales, casi, casi pensé que me habría librado.

Pelirroja- escucho que me llama James cuando vio que había terminado de comer, empiezo a pensar miles de excusas para decir que no a lo que sea que diga.

Tenemos que hablar- me recuerda malicioso.

No puedo- digo rápidamente- tengo que hablar con Sirius- agregue inmediatamente con la voz mas segura que pude.

¿Tenemos que hablar?- pregunta extrañado Sirius mirándome, le pego una patada por debajo de la mesa- ¡Auch!, claro, claro, si, tienes razón Lily- se retractada rápidamente, yo le sonrió con inocencia a James, que claramente no se creyó nada, así que me levanto rápidamente y apuro a Sirius con la mano para que siga mi ejemplo.

¿Qué fue eso?- me pregunta apenas salimos del Gran Comedor.

Créeme, no quieres saberlo- le aseguro, levanta una ceja, suspiro con fastidio- vale, James quiere darme unas lecciones y yo no quiero- le explico malhumorada.

¿Lecciones?, sigo sin entender- me asegura divertido, aprieto los dientes enfadada por tener que estar explicando algo tan embarazoso como esto.

Es algo complicado de explicar ¿sabes?- le aviso no muy segura, Sirius me espera pacientemente- pues resulta que James cree, que bueno, no se lanzar hechizos de defensa.

¿Y que hay de complicado en ello?- me pregunta extrañado Sirius- todos sabemos que eres un desastre en defensa, de hecho creo que es una buena idea, nadie mejor que James para enseñarte- concluye convencido, lo miro indignada.

¡Que no necesito clases de nada joder!- le grito enfadada.

Pero bueno pelirroja que tampoco es para ponerse así- me dice el ojiazul sorprendido- además siento decírtelo pero si actúas igual que en clases, claro que las necesitas- agrega ya con un gesto burlón

¿Como participo en clases? ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?- le pregunto irritada.

Lily seamos honestos, la defensa no es lo tuyo- me explica Sirius condescendiente. Lo miro enfadada, apretando los dientes para no decir nada- Oh, hay esta Bella- murmura Sirius, lo miro interrogante ¿Quién es Bella?

Bella- escucho gritar a Sirius, sigo la dirección de este, para encontrarme a Bellatrix Black, tengo un escalofrió involuntario, no os confundáis, no es que le tema, es solo la reacción del 99% de los seres humanos ante ella, juro que tiene algo raro, apuesto a que si pudiera ver el aura, la suya sería negra, de hecho el mantenerse alejado de ella era, por salud mental y física, lo mejor, aún recuerdo lo que le hizo a esa Hufflepuff que le hizo una broma- Bella, necesitamos hablar- Sirius se había acercado a ella sin que me diera cuenta.

Ok, yo te ehh, espero más adelante- le digo a Sirius con una sonrisa algo cínica, ni siquiera miro a Bellatrix, detesto la cara constante de asco que pone al estar en presencia de hijos de muggles, me adelante unos pasos para darles cierta privacidad a los primos. Aún no entiendo como son primos, Sirius puede comportarse a veces como un idiota pero su prima, esa tía es la maldad personificada, vale puede que exagere un poco, pero les aseguro que sus pensamientos son lo suficientemente retorcidos como para no querer saberlos. Veo como Sirius se acerca a mí.

Tu prima me da escalofríos- le digo al moreno, el se encoge de hombros- ¿cómo hablas con ella y terminas en una pieza? ¡Eres un Gryffindor!, en su escala, solo los hijos de muggles son peores.

Digamos que tenemos una relación algo extraña- murmura Sirius, más para él que para mí, levanto las cejas buscando una explicación- no nos llevamos del todo mal- me comenta serio- ni del todo bien- agrega enseguida.

Sabes que no te estoy entendiendo ¿verdad?- le expreso algo confusa.

Déjalo- masculle entre dientes algo contrariado, ¿y ahora a este que bicho le ha picado? Caminamos un rato en silencio. Sirius iba farfullando cosas ininteligibles, y yo, pues yo iba pensando que argumentos utilizaría.

Bueno, volviendo a lo anterior- dice de repente Sirius al rato, haciéndome sobresaltar- Yo creo que es una buena idea.

Joder tío- le digo enfadada, pegándole en el brazo- me has asustado

Y a mí me ha dolido- me reclama a su vez él- y no seas insolente- me recrimina como a una niña pequeña. Le vuelvo a pegar, Sirius se queja, mientras se acaricia el brazo.

Quejita- lo molesto divertida- Eso te pasa por no apoyarme ¡Mal amigo!- le respeto sentida. Sirius me mira indignado.

¿No quieres ir a la enfermería? Poppy puede ver si te has dado algún golpe en la cabeza- me sugiere el ojiazul. Vale, esta conversación claramente no nos llevara a ninguna parte.

¿Oye que le hiciste a Hanna hoy?- le pregunto desentendiéndome de lo que me había dicho, como supuse desvíe enseguida su atención.

Vale, eso de andar escabulléndose de la gente es agotador, si me preguntan que es lo que mas deseo en este momento, sin lugar a dudas, el mapa de los merodeadores sería mi primera elección, pero dado que es de uno de ellos de quien me ando escondiendo... y claro, soy una completa estúpida, si James en serio quisiera hablarme me encontraría más rápido de lo que me demoro en pestañar. De acuerdo Lily, no te frustres, hace menos de un minuto lo último que querías era que James te encontrara, mírale el lado positivo, solo pensaste por unas horas que el amor de tu vida te quería enseñar a besar, o más bien, eso quisiste entender de lo que el dijo, por que el "me preocupa más lo otro" puede significar muchas cosas y claro, si lo dices así, deberías estar tirándote de la torre de Astronomía en estos momentos por estúpida. ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió pensar que él quería enseñarme a besas?... recordar mi dignidad, mi integridad y mi amor propio era lo que me quedaba para no deprimirme ahora…

No es que sea una quejica, pero golpearme con algo y caerme al suelo de trasero es algo doloroso. No quería ni mirar quien era el culpable de que ahora estuviera en el suelo, de hecho creo que me quedare aquí teniendo una agradable conversación con el suelo, escuche una risa, provocada obviamente por mi.

¡Lily!- escuche como pronunciaron mi nombre entre risas, saque mis manos de la cara para ver de quien se trataba

Scott- suspire con cierto alivio, al menos no me vio media escuela, solo es Scott.

Vamos ¿no piensas levantarte?- me pregunto divertido, extendiéndome una mano, la tomo y me levanto con lentitud, algo adolorida, le sonrió agradecida.

¿Puedo ser tu acompañante el resto del día?- me pregunta imitando a un caballero, asiento con la cabeza, es una excelente idea, probablemente Scott me distraiga y haga que mis neuronas vuelvan a funcionar.

Definidamente hoy serás mi héroe- le murmuro con ironía, Scott me mira sin entender nada.

Vale, Scott es un sol, disfrute mucho la tarde con el, es chistoso y sabe cuando no debe preguntar cosas, fue evidente que estaba en un mundo paralelo, pero el no me importuno por eso, al contrario, hizo como si no pasara nada y me animo mucho… ya desearía yo que James fuera así de comprensivo.

Vas a seguir escondiéndote de mí- me susurran al oído, haciéndome saltar del susto, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado y en efecto, James estaba a mi lado mirándome divertido.

¿Resultara?- le pregunto

No

Necesitas sentido común, ¿lo sabías?- le comento resignada

Eres tan testaruda- murmura haciéndose el afligido- necesitas mi ayuda- declara como por millonésima vez- Cuando digo que necesitas defenderte, es por que lo necesitas.

Vale puede que en eso tengas razón- le concedo

Ahora sobre lo otro- comienza a murmurar

No te atrevas a decirlo- le advierto, poniéndome coloradísima.

¿Quién mejor que yo para solucionar ese pequeño problema?- me pregunta con arrogancia, lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, este hombre tiene el ego de este castillo.

Sinceramente no se como funciona tu cerebro, en serio. Para mi no es ningún problema!- le espero enfadada

Te han dicho que eres algo dramática, estas exagerando, ni que fuera a ser algo de vida o muerte- masculla malhumorado James.

Realista, realista- le contradigo

Vamos, no te pongas nerviosa- dice James seguro de si mismo, acercándose excesivamente a mi, no es que me queje la verdad, al contrario, es de esas cosas que patéticamente me he imaginado miles de veces, pero que nunca pasarían en la vida real… y ahora… no se que esta pasando y estoy terriblemente nerviosa.

No estoy nerviosa- refunfuño molesta, debería decirle que estoy mas bien histérica, pero eso sería casi como declararme, siento como en mi estomago se mueven mil mariposas nerviosas, ansiosa, ansiosa de nada.

Correcto, estás histérica- susurra antes de tomar mi cara entre sus manos y acercarse hasta tocar mis labios.

Fin del capi…

Y aquí esta, creo que lo escribí unas cientos de veces! finalmente me quede con la primera versión ajjaja, espero que les guste y si me dejan algún mensajito aún mejor! se aceptan ideas, críticas todo!

Un besote y nos vemos la semana que viene!

Codara


End file.
